


Little Force Academy

by nmmbrr9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, jedi classes, sith classes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmmbrr9/pseuds/nmmbrr9
Summary: a war between the jedi and sith raged on for centuries that is until one sith and his followers decide to change that so they did just that. that was about 25 years ago which leads us to today. over the last 25 years it was decide to keep the ways of the old sith from coming back and another war from starting that future sith would have to be taught and delt with differently and jedi would have to be taught along side them. with other measure in place society changed for the better mostly and that is why luna nova jedi accedmy became Luna nova force academy 15 years ago and has been traing jedi and sith alike in hopes for a better future. follow some of these students and their adventures. this is a star wars au. though it isn't exactly star wars history if that makes sense like you just have to read and see.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 29
Kudos: 37





	1. opening ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my second time actually writing a fan fiction, im still working on my first but i liked this story idea so im going to do both when i can. if you end up liking this check out my other one as well. and any comments, questions, and or feed back are appreciated.

"The Jedi and sith empire had been at war for hundreds of years. That is until about twenty-five years ago when darth Nero and his twenty-one most loyal followers, his commandos as they call themselves, changed that. They somehow brought the war to an end,bringing peace between both Jedi and sith. Albeit a flimsy peace for now. But to strengthen that peace some changes were made and rules and laws were set to try to keep any power hungry sith or resentful jedi from restarting that war. As a result the Luna Nova Jedi academy is no more, but instead has been transformed into Luna Nova force academy. This school no longer just trains Jedi instead it has been dedicated to training both Jedi and sith alike to use their abilities responsibly. That's why we now have multiple courses:Jedi,sith,a mixture of both courses. With that out of the way does anyone have any questions?" The jedi master finishes.

A hand shoots up." I do master Finnelan!" 

"Yes miss kagari?" Finnelan adds with a sigh, this student was late to the opening ceremony with isn't the best first impression. But to be fair at least she is here unlike the teacher that is supposed to be here to help introduce the future force users to the academy.

With light in her eyes akko exclaims," so is it true that shiny chariot went here?! She is my hero! A powerful jedi who also put on shows for people! It's just so inspiring!"

Now that was the last question Finnelan expected but she should have figured this possible trouble maker would ask this well guess she better tell her the truth. "Yes it is true miss kagari, but you should be aware that most jedi don't approve of her using the force in here shows like she did. Using the force to help people is one thing, but using it like a toy to perform some tricks in a show like that is very disappointing. I hope you don't follow in her foot steps. But despite that she was a powerful jedi."

"What do you mean that-" *slam" akko was cut off by the doors to the opening ceremony hall being slammed open.  
____________________________________

[Diana's pov]

Diana had got to the opening ceremony early then most she wanted to be front and center for this, she was the best of the best of course, descendent of the Cavendish line a family that has produced powerful jedis for generations, hell her mother was one of the jedi who helped darth Nero defeat the previous sith overlord and bring about peace. Also she is probably one of if not the only first year this year to have her own lightsaber. Granted it was a gift from her mom and she would make her own later, but still the point still stands. The point being is she had lots of potential and wanted to do her best so she was going to.

After a few minutes a jedi master walks in, master Finnelan. Diana knows this of course she had done her research as aways. She refuses to be caught on prepared. Finnelan noticed that she and Diana were the only ones to be in the room and smiles as she walks up to her. 

"Ah who might you be young one?" 

" I am Diana Cavendish. Pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand to shake the older jedi.

The older jedi took her hand and shook it, " I'm master Finnelan, it's nice to meet you as well miss Cavendish. I take it your mother is master Bernadette?" 

"Yes she is, may I ask why you called me miss and not padawan?" 

" well to answer your questions you aren't technically a padawan yet, but considering who your mom is I can't imagine you going into the sith course so maybe I should have." She chuckles and smiles at that. " well anyways it's good to see a student here so early, that shows initiative if only my partner for the opening ceremony was like you… anyway I have some preparations to make."   
With that Finnelan went up front to do some stuff.

Diana sat there for a few minutes as more and more students came in to take there seats for the opening ceremony. Eventually Finnelan started her introduction and talking about stuff Diana already knew so she spaced out for a bit until a crash happened, the doors to the hall burst open and a girl with short brown hair and red eyes cam crashing in on… a hover cart? Why she need that?

"Sorry I'm late I went on this crazy adventure that involved-"

"I don't want to hear it! Take a seat!" Finnelan yelled.

After that Finnelan continued on with what she was talking about and got into how the jedi and sith are at peace, Diana knew this and tuned it out un till she heard mentioned of shiny chariot from the girl who was. Diana did like shiny chariot… in secret. No jedi would openly admit to that so she wouldn't either. Looks like the girl and Finnelan were arguing when Diana felt something. Something through the force, and it was dark.it scared her a little. She turned to the door where she felt the presence approaching. Then slam the door crashed open and the only thing Diana could focus on was yellow. The yellow eyes of a sith.  
____________________________________

[Back to normal pov]

The doors to the ceremony hall flung open causing all heads turn turn to it. Then a woman stepped in to the room where the black sith robes that signified she was a teacher for the sith classes. Her hair was a dark purple with the bangs by her eyes were a snow white. Her eyes were yellow a trait of someone powerful in the dark side. At her waist were two lightsabers. She had kicked the doors open. She glares at Finnelan, a glare that would freeze a man. But not Finnelan she just looks exhausted at this.

"Finnelan what are you doing I'm supposed to also help with this! What are you playing at?!"

"Oh hello there Stitches…"


	2. opening ceremony part 2 there be siths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mysterious teacher and finnelan have interact for a bit, we learn more about the mysterious teacher and some more info of how the academy works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well after posting chapter 1 i wanted to get chapter 2 out before working on my other story chapter 2. the first of the original characters join the story which i love them i hope you guys do as well.

The whole room was silent. All the students were silent as Finnelan and this what is probably a teacher here stare eachother down.  
"Hello indeed Finnelan… now answer me why did you start the opening ceremony without me?"

"It's not my job to babysit you. It not my fault you didn't show up on time."

"You could have waited!"

"You're thirty minutes late!"

"Well look it's not my fault I was late."

"Well where were you then?"

"I had to supervise a duel."

" a duel? Between who?"

The two teachers seem to have forgotten the students in the room.

"Between some padawan and-"

the late teacher was cut off by Finnelan. " well a duel between some padawans should not have taken so long."

"I hate it when you cut me off like that! As I was saying the duel was between a padawan and Toolbox."

At this Finnelan's face visibly darkened. "What?" She asks with concern and seriousness in her voice.

"Yea so one of your padawans Lucas I think? Well he told Toolbox that he may be a great engineer but he shouldn't be a teacher here saying a Droid could do his job. Then he said that he must be terrible at lightsaber combat and has a weak connection to the force because he he uses gadgets and stuff. So he told the kid that he was wrong and was just mad that he didn't need the force to put the kid in his place. Your little padawan got upset with this and challenged Toolbox to a duel, to which he accepted. But you know the rules there has to be an overseer between duels so Toolbox asked me to be the overseer."

"And you agreed?!"

"Well yes most staff members who are qualified to be overseers of duels were either bust or just not willing to do it." She says with a shrug in a completely casual voice.

"Of course they would refuse! A staff member shouldn't duel a student!"

"Look it's not against the rules. I would have done the same thing if i was insulted like that."

Finnelan sighs and pintiches the bridge of her nose."so let me get this straight a grown man-"

"Sith" the other teacher interrupts.

" fine a grown sith gets insulted by a padawan and duels him. And that's why you are late." Its more of a statement then a question.

"Yup" she pops the p at the end.

"That still doesn't explain why you were thirty minutes late that duel shouldn't have take that long either."

"Oh yea you're right about that it was over in thirty-six seconds." 

"Then why were you so late?"

"Well I had to take the kid to the infirmary, and patch him up. I bet the kid is going to feel real stupid when he wakes up. You know with the whole going to have to get a new kyber crystal and all that."

"What?!" Finnelan yelled her face getting red.

"Oh yea Toolbox completely destroyed the kids Saber, crushed it with the force almost instantly. Fucked up the kids hand real bad. You just kinda had to be there."

At this Finnelan got up and rushed out the room to presumably either the infirmary or to yell at Toolbox. Which one is anyone's guess really. The class was dead silent but from that interaction between the two teachers one thing was for certain. This teacher and the Toolbox who ever they are, operate differently and you should be careful around them or at the very least respect them.

The purple hair teacher was left standing in the door way, she looked left and right to all the students and smirked. She then proceeded to walk down the path way to take a seat at the front where Finnelan had previously been then sat on the table instead of the chair her legs hanging over the side as she leans back, stretching her arms behind her before she begins.  
____________________________________

"Alright everyone looks like master Finnelan left you with me" she smiles. "I'm surprised she didn't bore you to death with how long she managed to stretch this out." She laughs to herself a little this earned a few wearily laughs as well the students not sure if they should laugh or not but did in hopes that this was the right reaction.

"Well Finnelan probably introduced her self and went over the basics so I'll try to keep this short. My name is Stitches, no it's not my real name it's my given name. You may call me darth Stitches, lord Stitches, master Stitches, ms stitches, just Stitches or just Doc. It's your call. There is a story for why I go by that but that's for later. Any ways I'm a teacher here my specialty is in medical things and how to use the force to heal a d other helpful support things like that, unlike other sith teachers here you will all be taking my class regardless if you're a jedi or not, because I use both light and dark side abilities that both the jedi council and lord Nero have deemed beneficial for you all to know. Also yes there are other sith teachers here, hand picked by lord Nero him self. Among those sith teachers are some of his commandos, I myself and the teacher I mentioned named Toolbox are two of his commandos. Other commandos show up from time to time and as needed so you will probably meet more of them in the next couple of years here. We all have our own specialty. But we can get more into that later. As you can see I am wearing a black robe with a black cloak this indicates I'm a sith teacher, as for Finnelan she had a brown and white robe and brown cloak that indicates she is a jedi teacher, once you decide if you want to be a jedi or sith you will be given a cloak and robe similar to ours to indicate such. Until you decide you will be given a red robe to wear to indicate as un decided. Also if you choose to take mixture and be a 'dark jedi," she does finger quotes." You will be given Grey robes. Also you will be given sashes of different colors do indicate which team you are in and to indicate your dorm roommates. Any questions?" 

The room was silent then a familiar hand shot up." Me I do!" The same brown haired girl from be for shouts. 

"Of course ask a way."  
____________________________________  
[Diana's pov]

Diana sat there in silence as did the whole room. This teacher was the source of the dark presence she felt earlier and now she was just sitting up front like nothing happened . Diana got a bad feeling about this. The sith then begins to talk and turns out she was was one of darth Nero's commandos. His commandos… the 21 most powerful sith lords besides darth Nero him self. Diana's face pales at this realization, she was in a room with a sith, yes she is a teacher but it is still intimidating. Then Stitches asked if anyone has any questions. Diana finds it hard to believe someone would ask anything to the sith lord, who would have the courage to? But Diana was surprised when a hand shot up… oh no it's that girl who was late she isn't going to ask what she thinks she is. Yup she was the girl asked what Diana thought she was going to, but to her surprise the sith answered her, and the answer the sith gave was actually surprising. A little relieving actually.  
____________________________________  
[Normal pov]

Akko asked " Ms. Stitches what do you think about shiny chariot?"

Stitches was taken a back by this question, thought for a moment then began," well from what I understand she was a powerful jedi who used the force to put on shows which the jedi looked down on. But in my personal opinion and from a sith perspective I have nothing but the highest of respect for her, not only was she powerful in the force and had a unique lightsaber but she used it to do what she was passionate about and that was her shows, that is something that us sith respect, despite her peers telling her that she shouldn't do the shows she still did them. Plus she was kinda hot." Stitches added.

Akko look like she had heard the most beautiful thing ever and her face lite up like a Christmas tree. Her eyes wide with glee." Really!? Do you really mean it?!" 

"Of course I do."

With that any tension that was in the air more or less vanished, Stitches answer may the other students more open so to speak and hands went up. Several more questions asked and answered. Then Stitches handed out schedules and robes and doors keys and set everyone on their way… she didn't tell them exactly where the dorms were so it took a while but all the new students eventually found their rooms and settled in for the night. Tomorrow the start of trial classes are to start, so students can get a feel for if they want to be a jedi or sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped this chapter was decent and that you enjoyed it.


	3. if only she understood sarcasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Akko needs to find the dorms, what is the best way to do that you may ask. well a map probably but this is akko we are talking about she was bound to make it more complicated then need be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was originally going to skip them looking for the dorms and just jump into them meeting their teams but then an idea popped into my head and i was like yes Akko time for some of your point of view and some adventure

[Diana's pov]

Diana huffed has she walked down the halls as she thought ' how irresponsible of that woman! She didn't even tell us where the dorms were at.' She continued to walk for a little longer when she say that cute brown haired, red eyes girl wait did she just think cute well thats something for Diana to think about later. Diana watched as the girl asked two other girls something.

"Hi" she waved at them." Do you guys know where the dorms are?"

"Why don't you use the force to find them?" One of the girls asked sarcastically. But the girl doesn't seem to recognize the sarcasm or isn't the brightest. She explained "that's a great idea!" Then she took off down the hall… down the hall Diana came from. Diana thought about warning her but she was gone in a flash 'well I guess she will learn the hard way I guess.' Then Diana continues to walk down the hallway towards where she believes the dorms are if her memory is correct.  
____________________________________

[Akko's pov]

'Those two girls had a great idea why didn't I think to use the force! I mean I'm about to be a jedi now, we have to trust in the force!" Akko stops running at this point and thinks. 'Well how do I listen to the force exactly do I like just sit here and focus?' She sat there as if to meditate, closing her eyes and reaching out to feel sometimes anything at all really. When she feels it. She felt a fury paw hit her face. Wait what. She opens her eyes and sees a black and white cat looking at her with dark green eyes. She does the obvious thing in this situation and pets it because that's what you do in these situations. The cat is loving it. But eventually it walks a couple of feet from here and meows. " what's that kitty you want me to follow you? Well I guess a little adventure couldn't hurt." She follows the cat. The cat leads her on a leisurely walk that Akko thought was going no where and was about to get up when the cat came to a stop in front of a door. "What is it kitty you want in here? Alright I got it." She opened the door and followed the cat in. The room was a broom closet with cleaning supplies all over the shelf. "Alright kitty this isn't the dorms this is a closet. It was fun hanging with you but I have to go." She turns to walk out but the cat meows like it was talking to her. She turned around watched as the cat claimed its way up the shelves. Knocking over cleaning supplies and other stuff. This cat wasn't really that graceful or was doing it on purpose or both. When it got to the top shelf there was a large air vent which it somehow busted open, walked inside then poked its head out and meows at Akko again. " What you want me to follow you? Well ok I guess. I mean we're are friends now right kitty? You aren't going to like trap me up there or anything?" The cat just meows. That was all Akko needed to find herself climbing the shelves to get into the vents and follow this cat. The cat lead her around for ten more minutes until it came to another vent which surprisingly slid opened for the cat and her to enter. Once inside the room the vent slid closed again as if it had never opened. Akko looked around the room they were in a darkly lit room full of tools, gadgets and parts, a few computers to. This was a lab of some kind. She looked down and saw the cat went to a corner to sleep in a comfy looking cat bed. "Well thanks I guess cat. Now I know where you sleep…" as she said that she heard a noise from somewhere else I. The room so she went to check it out. What Akko found was a small girl with goggles on her head and her hair tied up. She was on her back with her eyes wide like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar then she relaxed probably because she realized that Akko was another trespasser as well. Then the doors flew open and the lights turned on as three figures stepped in. All the two students could do was look on like deers caught in headlights. "Well what do we have here?"the man in black robes asked as he approached the girls.   
____________________________________  
[Toolbox's pov]

Toolbox sat in his office in his in his normal staff member attire, his black robes and cape indicating him a sith teacher, at his waist his lightsaber along with tools and gadgets of various kinds. On his head sat a pair of goggles which are black, with them up his yellow eyes are exposed. On his left arm from his wrist to a little above halfway to his elbow sat a device with various of functions but was of so it just kinda looked like armor, this was the only 'modification' to his attire that the head master of Luna Nova let him get away with. And under his right arm was a gun, not a blaster but a ballistics firearm. He sat at his desk doing some paperwork when his door slammed open and Finnelan was standing there looking pissed. "I can't believe what you did to Lucas!" 

"Really? It seems like something I would do."  
He retorts.

"I'm so mad I don't even know have words to describe how mad I am at you!"

Ah but she did. She yelled at him for about an hour before storming off.

"Well that was a lie" he mumble "well time to get to my lab" he said to no one in particular.  
He got up and walked out the door and head to his lab as he did he spotted to of his fellow teachers. One was jedi master Ursula dressed in her brown jedi robes and cape with her blue hair really sticking out again the robes, the only reason why him and Ursula became friends of sorts was that unlike all the other teachers here, she doesn't carry a lightsaber with her. He still doesn't know why, she refuses to tell him why to this day. But one day he will find out. And next to her was master Croix with her lilac hair and red cape which is not the color she was supposed to wear cape wise. He like that though. Croix and him are the only staff members who are engineers first and force users second, they get along well enough, but what really made him actually get to know her is that she sparked his curiosity as well, one of the few teachers her that have the Grey robes indicating her as a dark jedi, in fact she is actually the only dark jedi teacher at this school. The concept of teaching dark jedis is relatively new in the grand scheme of things so to have a proficient enough one to teach really caught his eye. In all honesty these two and Stitches are currently the only staff members here he considers friends. Of course that changes depending if more of his fellow commandos show up.

He walks up to his two friends when Ursula notices him and begins."Did you really use the force to crush Lucas's lightsaber and blow it up!?"

"Nope." He said with a straight face.

"Then what happened?" Ursula asked 

"A crush wouldn't have caused the Saber to explode like it did, I used the force to mess with the internal components to rig it into a makeshift grenade of sorts. If an explosion did happen from beginning crushed the kyber crystal would not have been destroyed   
Like it was, also his fingers would not have been blown off."

"What?!" Both Croix and Ursula shout.

" relax Stitches managed to reattach them before it was to late. He should be fine."

They both look at him like he was crazy which in all honesty he kinda is.

"Well I'll be going now." He walks off but the other two follow him and still give him trouble about his 'duel' but they drop it eventually.

He approaches his lab door, and swipes his key card and puts in the pass code. 69420. Croix rolls her eyes" for a sith lord you can be immature sometimes you know that."

" you're just mad that I had to tell you the code after a few failed attempts to break in. That was a fun bet though." He smiles and opens the door and the lights turn on as all three teachers enter his lab they noticed two students who should definitely not be here.

"Well what do we have here?" He asks as he walks over to the two girls, he comes to a stop in front of them with his arms crossed as he looks down at them. They both look scared and panic for a moment. But then the brown haired girl did something he didn't expect.

She stood up straightened her hair, smiled then held out her hand, " I'm Atusko Kagari but my friends call me Akko!"

He takes her hand and shakes it," Toolbox is what I go by. Nice to meet you. So now care to explain why you two are in my lab."

" I personally don't know why she is in her but I was trying to find the dorms." 

"Why would the dorms be behind a locked door, also how did you get in here."

" well you see these girls told me to use the force to find the dorms so I tried that. The. I say this cat so I hung out I hung out with it for a bit then we went on a walk but ended up in a closet. The. The cat wanted me to follow it into the vents and we ended up here!" She finished with a cheerful smile.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her and he felt through the force. She was telling the truth, he looked at the cat and thought 'The force huh?' Then he looked at Akko again " the cat is named ace. He doesn't usually warm up to people that fast… but I believe you. Ursula can you show her to the dorms." Ursula nods and her and the student leave, leaving Croix, Toolbox and the other student left in the room.

Toolbox turns to where the other student was and noticed her crawling away."oh no you don't." He says as he grabs her by the back of the neck of her shirt, no she wasn't wearing her robes either because she hasn't gotten to her dorm to receive them yet or doesn't want to wear them when breaking and entering. He holds her up by the scruff of the shirt like she was a baby kitten. He holds her up and they lock eyes. They just glare at eachother. Croix just watches on in confusion. Finally he speaks. " oh so that is how it is then? You just wanted to see my work? I'm quite flattered really." He says walking over to a table placing her on a stool and taking a seat across from her. " Constanze was it?" The girl nods. " the rest of your name us a mouth full I'm not even going to try, but look next time if you want a peek in my lab ask me. Students usually only come to me when constructing their lightsaber. I love it when they get curious about my other works." He smiles. " how about you meet me outside my lab after classes tomorrow and I'll show you some of my stuff?" The girl looks lost in thought for a moment before flashing him a small smile and a thumbs-up. "Good, now then Croix can you show her to the dorms?"

Croix looks to him for a second " wait what just happened how did you do that she didn't even talk?"

"The force." Is all the answer he gives.

" oh of course… that explains it. But sure I'll take her to the dorms ." And with that those two left.

Toolbox gets up from his seat and walks over to Ace's and states aloud," the force does work in mysterious ways sometimes." Almost as if talking to the cat then looks down at the cat. "isn't that right old man." He says to the cat as he scratches behind its ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea ace is totally a shameless insert of my cat. i love him after all. i like puting him in when i can what do you guys think yay or nay to more cat.


	4. and they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah finally the room mates meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter until we can start to get to the classes. so you guys as excited as me.

Akko and master Ursula walked down the halls making their way to the dorms. They walked in silence until Akko decided to break the ice.

"So master Ursula what do you teach here?" 

"I teach unarmed force combat abilities, it's a necessity if you ask me, being able to defend yourself without a lightsaber comes in handy believe it or not." 

"I do believe it! That sounds so cool! I can't wait to be a jedi!" She yelled. 

"Well I wish more students found my class as exciting as you." The jedi sighed looking a little sad.

"I don't see how they couldn't find it not cool." Akko says.

"Akko why do you want to be a jedi?" This was a question that Ursula maybe should not have asked this late because she wasn't prepared for Akko's reaction.

"Because I want to be like shiny chariot the greatest jedi ever!" She exclaims, throwing her hands in the air and doing a spin. She then triped and fell. She got up as if nothing happened which worried the jedi master a little. 

"Like shiny chariot you say?" A warm smile finding itself on her face. "well I'm sure she would be happy to know that someone was inspired by her."

"Wait do you know shiny chariot!?"

"W-what? Um yes. Yes I know shiny chariot but let's keep this a secret between us, ok?" 

Akko stopped walking which made Ursula bump in to her, Akko looked up with a serious face. " I promise." she does a Sault for some reason. " but only if you tell.me about her."

"Deal."

They chatted a little more as they walked down the hall. Eventually reached Akko's dorm.

"Well Akko we're here, this is where we part ways." 

"Good night master Ursula."

"Good night Akko." 

With that Akko went into her dorm as Ursula turned to go back to her room. It was a long day today, it wasn't that bad though.  
____________________________________

[Akko's pov]

She entered her dorm and was met with two girls, her roommates, the red team. As she entered both girls looked to Akko. The three of them just stood there for a couple of seconds unsure what to do. Then Akko did what she does best and that is try to be friends. "Hi there I'm Atusko Kagari but my friends call me Akko! What's your names?"

" oh great she is one of those people…" the thin, pale skin girl with mauve hair.

"Oh don't be like that sucy." The girl in glasses with orange hair says. "I'm Lotte Yansson, and this is sucy Manbavaran. Don't mind sucy she seems to be hmm how should I put this… pessimistic I guess."

"Hey I can hear you!"

After their brief introductions Akko got settled in, and they talked for a bit. Akko and Lotte get along well enough, but sucy was still warming up to her but that's alright it is the first day after all. Eventually they go to sleep. Classes start tomorrow.  
____________________________________  
[ contstanze & Croix pov] 

As the pair walked to the dorms Croix had something on her mind that she just had to know the answer of." So how did you get in to his lab?"

"....."

"Look I'm just curious that door is hard to get through, took me days to force it open, honestly I'd have better luck going through the wall."

"....."

"Alright, keep your secrets."

Constanze stopped walking and pointed to the air vents.which was all Croix needed to put it together."oh the vents were what you used. Sneaky." They continued walking." You know his offer to comeback tomorrow is something you might want to think about. I know you are probably going to but beware it might cause some problems especially if you plan to be a jedi." the girl sends a questioning look at the master. "Oh you curious about that hmm, alright I'll tell you if you can keep a secret."

"....."

"Oh yea you don't talk. Alright then truth be told I wasn't always a dark jedi. Me and Ursula went to Luna Nova together when it was a jedi academy. We became jedi together, fought in battles together… then the war ended. With peace becoming a thing I was free to study what I wanted. I was always an engineer in my heart so I got into studying technology from the sith side. Mostly the more impressive and sometimes obscure things. Truth be told most of the stuff I got into were things that Toolbox and darth Nero invented. The way the mixed the force and technology left me in aw. some truly impressive things. Stuff that can straight up counter the force it's crazy. I didn't realize until it was a little late and I fell to the Dark side almost. I'm no sith but at the same time I'm no jedi hence the title of dark jedi. The point of the story is if you're anything like me and want to be a jedi then be careful. Also some teachers that are strict or stuck in the old ways," she whispered "Finnelan. Mostly" then goes back to her normal voice," might treat you differently. But you do you." 

Constanze looks to be deep in thought for a moment before shaking her head. Croix has no idea what that means but she can at least say she warned the girl. The rest of the walk was silent until they reached the dorm. "Well here we are Constanze, the green team dorm, your dorm. Want me to come In and help introduce you to your new team mates?"

She shook her head yes.

The pair stepped into the room and were met with the green team, both members were startled but the door suddenly opening. 

"Hello girls this is Constanze your third member, she doesn't talk much." That is all Croix said before she turned and left.

After Croix left the the fiery orange hair girl stood up," I'm Amanda O'Neil nice to meet you cons." She poins with her thumb over her shoulder, "and that's jasminka, welcome to the team!"

"....." Constanze then nodded approvingly.  
____________________________________  
[Diana's pov]

Well yes she could've chased down that kagari girl is what she thinks it was. And she could have helped her find the dorms. But it has been a long day,also being in that room with that sith for so long really mad her skin crawl, yes she was a teacher but all that dark side energy emanating of of her was unnerving to say the least. Diana really needed to lay down. She was the first to enter the blue team's dorm. She got unpacked, and was setting in when the door opened, two girls walked in. Diana realized these were the same girls who were making fun of that girl. Well hopefully this won't go bad. The two girls both look at Diana and at the same time the both gasped," our dorm mate is the Diana Cavendish!" Well that was unexpected but in all honesty one of the better ways this could have gone.

"Yes I am Diana Cavendish and who might you two be."

"I'm Hannah England." The auburn hair one says.

" I'm Barbara Parker." The black haired one said.

"Well nice to meet the two of you, please just call me Diana, none of that the Diana Cavendish nonsense. I'm a student here just like you two."

"Just a student!? No way." Hannah exclaims."your mother is on the jedi council, your family is one of the oldest jedi families around,and you already have your own lightsaber!" 

The only thing Diana could think is that this was going to be a long night. Which it was.  
____________________________________  
[ Ursula's pov]

She knelt on the ground in front of her open wardrobe looking into a box in it were items from long ago, her focus was on two things in particular. The first being a white cloak which was surprisingly soft and warm, but has seen its share of battles. She ran her hands on the clock for a bit before turning her attention to the Saber on top of it, it was pure white, a smooth surface, a few buttons here and there, but engraved in it were seven golden four pointed stars, well technically six stars. The seventh one was different from the others, it was a button. She sighed holding the handle in her hand,"if only I could wield you again. you know there is a student here that looks up to us. Which is a first." A forced laugh escapes her lips. She put the Saber back in the case, shut the case and locked it up before returning the box to its place.


	5. the first day part 1: well it can't go that bad right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other professors try to help Ursula make a good first impression of her class to the first years and it goes as well as you expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not going to lie i had a lot of fun with this chapter, also i think it is the longest so far. also i just wanted to say thank you for all those who are reading this, it makes me happy:D

It was early in the morning. Today was the first day of classes for the new students. The cafeteria was completely empty except for one man who was sitting at a table fiddling around with his tools and what looked to be a pile of scrap metal. The sound of foot steps could be heard in the silence of the room as they approached him. "Morning toolbox. What you got there?" She said as she took a seat placing two trays down.

"I'm not sure, I think it was a Droid. I'm trying to fix it or at least repair the memory banks of this thing if it has one that is." He says as he continues to work.

"Well whatever it is, it can wait. You need to eat first." She says as she uses the force to lightly push what he is working on to the side, then sets the second tray of food in front of him.

"Alright whatever you say mom." He smirks at her. 

"Look your bad at taking care of yourself sometimes so someone has to."

"Yea right… anyways it's good that you are here Stitches I have something I wanted to talk about with you."

"Something important?"

"Maybe, or atleast worrying."

"Alright spit it out."

"So I ran the numbers ands I found the majority of the teachers are jedi, second is the sith followed by the dark jedi teachers which there is only one of those."

"I could have told you that." She said dryly "what's the problem here?"

" I'm getting there. So the majority of the student body are jedi which makes sense. You care to guess what the second largest portion of the student body is?"

"Well sith right?"

"Not even close, the correct answer is dark jedi." He states with a sigh.

"WHAT!? How that makes no sense. There is literally only one dark jedi teacher." 

"Yup…. My thoughts exactly. So I did some digging." 

"Yea and what did you fine?"

"Well to be honest it wasn't really digging, more like looking and inferring. But I think I found out why."

"Well don't leave me hanging. What is the thing standing in our way?" She places both hands on the table and leans in closer to him.

"Finnelan." He says as his face darkened.

"Finnelan?" 

"Yup."

"OK well you care to explain."

"Well it's no secret that despite she is kind of a bitch, she is still a powerful jedi. A respected one even. As such her opinion matters sometimes. There is also no denying she has influenced over alot of the jedi staff here, and influences their think with her ridged fck the sith thinking. I mean the war has been over for over two decades she needs to let go. Anyways so she influences the teachers,who influences the students who pick up a little on this mind set to either fit in, not get on the teachers bad sides, or because they actually believe it."

"Fuck… so what can we do about it?"

"Well we could kill Finnelan."

"No we can't kill her."

" then our only other option is to win the students over before they get won over by the anti sith mind set."

"No we can't do that." She puts a fist to her chin in thought. " if we stoop down to her level, that makes us as bad as her."

" but we're sith."

"I know, I know." She swats at him."but the whole point of this school is to give students the freedom to choose. So all we really can do is just keep being who we are and let whatever happens to happen."

"Yea you're right." The two sat there eating for a minute then two more figures walked, both siths looked up to see both Ursula and Croix who waved hi to them as they took a seat with their food.

"Morning you two." Ursula says,"what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Both sith say in unison.

"So why are you two here?" Toolbox asked," there is a teacher dining room you know?"

Croix spoke up first this time." Well I could say the same to you two, also she," Croix points to Ursula with here thumb as she shakes her hand back and forth a little." Said that we should keep you company. Plus Finnelan is there. To early to deal with her."

"Its not my fault Finnelan banned me from the teachers dining hall for the month." Tool box mumbles.

The four continue to chat but as they do Stitches noticed something, Ursula seems down today. So she speaks up about it." So Ursula what's bothering you today?"

"What me? Nothing I'm fine really."

"You're not fool these eyes." She points to her eyes with two fingers. "They have seen things that probably shouldn't be seen, or I wish I hadn't, but I've learned one thing. That is to see through bullshit and what you just said well…" she shrugs. 

"Yea your right…" she lets out a defeated sigh  
" it's just last night I told a student about what I teach and she got excited, and well I'm just afraid I'll disappoint her. I mean most students don't find it to thrilling to begin with."

"Well of course," Toolbox says without a hint of tact," your class is about using the force in un armed combat, but you spend to much time looking at text books and stuff." His comment makes Ursula visibly deflate. Which earns him a hard kick under the table from Stitches. He winces after letting out a small noise of pain.

"Don't say it like that!" Stitches tells him, but then turns to Ursula,"but he does have a point. Maybe this year have a fight to demonstrate what you will be teaching them, make it exciting you know?"

"Yea but I don't have an opponent… unless." She turns her head to Croix who put her arms in a 'x' "I refuse to fight you!" Ursula looks down again "well that is unfortunate. What will I do now?"

"I'll fight you!" Both sith shout, who then look at eachother," no me! Stop that! Stop saying what I'm going to say!" 

Ursula interrupts them,"no way could I fight either of you."

Then Croix chimes in," well then why not have them fight eachother?"

"Well that could work." Ursula mutters to her self before looking at the two sith," are you two OK with that?"

Without hesitation and at the same time both if them exclaim," fine by me."

With that Ursula was content. Maybe this year would be looking up for her. What could go wrong she said. That's the thing though. She said what could go wrong aloud which is something you should never say out loud, and with her knowing the two sith for as long as she has, she should have know they would mess it up somehow, but that's getting a little ahead now.  
____________________________________

"Hello class, I'm master Ursula and I teach how you can use the force to fight when unarmed. I am not the only teacher to teach this other will get into it as well, but I go in more depth then most is all. Oh and before I continue all teachers who have new students for their first period classes has to make this announcement: after classes please go to the ceremony hall, the same one the opening ceremony was in yesterday. You will be given your school issued holo pad and we will be getting your midi-chlorian count as well, normally we would give you your holo pads in first period bot master Croix and tool box were insistent that we couldn't do it that way this time for some reason." Ursula then preceded to give her introduction as usual until now when she added in the new plan of action for her class." Alright class thank you for listening now I'm happy to inform you that this year for this class we will be given you a preview of things to come, so please fall me out to the sparing field outside, near the arenas. And with that she led her class outside to the fields.  
____________________________________

The class got to the field, there were bleachers nearby, on the bleachers look to be two more classes of first years in red robes, and on either ends of the bleachers were groups of students in the black robes of sith students. The classes In Red forming a line between the two sides. Ursula had her class go to sit with the other first years while she made her way to the two figures in black in the middle of the field. As Ursula made her way to the figures a fourth class showed up, it was Croix and her class, they, Including Croix, took their seats on the bleachers as well.

As Ursula approached the two sith her faced dropped, they had shown up not in their teaching attire but instead their combat gear.

"What are you two doing, you look like you are going to war, not have a friendly spar!"

"Relax we just don't want our teaching robes to get messed up." Stitches says.

"Oh that makes sense. Alright when I get back you may begin, and thank you for doing this." Ursula turned around and started to head back.  
____________________________________

When Ursula was out of earshot Stitches spoke up,"So you think she bought the not wanting to get our good clothes dirty bit?"

"Oh definitely." Toolbox responded while the two begin to circle eachother,"so Stitches who should throw the first punch? You or me?"

"How about at the same time?"

"I was hoping you would say that."

The two ran at eachother both throwing a punch, which ended up colliding, as their fist met a shock wave could be seen as they both were using the force in this puch the students felt the rush of air from the impact, the first years were silent, all of them were silent until one sith student on the right side of the bleachers cheered," show him who the better sith is lord Stitches!" Which made the rest of the sith on the right cheer for her, while the sith students to the left of the bleachers cheered on tool box, clearly these to sides were divided by which teacher they were rooting for.

The sith lords heard the cheering which only strengthen their resolve, each thought to themselves I will win. They threw blow after blow backed with the force until Stitches got lucky and landed a solid hit on her opponent which sent him flying into a tree. As she advanced on him he smirked as he reached on to his belt and grabbed three thermal detonator which he threw, they blew up except they didn't? The students watched wide eyed as the explosion seemed to stop in. Time, Stitches stood hand out stretched then slowly closed her hand, which made the explosion reverse so to say, al.ost as if ti.e rewound and in the air floated the thermal detonator from before, the crowd was in awe before cheering began again as she threw them back. He used the force to send them flying away from him into the trees, then three explosions were heard. "Ha nice try-" was all he could get out before he had to duck as two red lightsabers whizz past him cutting down several trees. Ursula's face is pale right now, these two were not following the rules.

The light sabers returned to Stitches as toolbox withdrew his lightSaber and their blades clashed. As they clashed blades the engineer used the force to fling a tree at her, this caught her off guard which was all he needed to knock her sabers out of her hand. As he stood there Saber pointed at her,"ha I win!" 

"Not yet." She says as she pulled at a third lightsaber from the back of her belt.

"Really you think old unreliable is going to save you now?" He laughs 

"Yea. Just watch." She then pressed the button to activate the Saber and nothing. Then she pressed it a few more times and nothing still.

"Ha! That Saber hates you, I don't know why you keep it." He laughs again. Ad mist his laughter she just straight up throws the saber hilt at him, hitting him in the face,, causing him to lose his balance and drop his Saber. They were on equal ground again.

He fell to the ground, as he did he saw her charge at him so he did the only thing he could. He pulled out his gun and shot at her, the first bullet got her in the arm, but she caught the rest with the force. He got to his feet just in time to dodge the bullets being thrown back at him. He ran out of bullets and hurled his gun at her, he hit his mark,"how does that feel!" Trees and large rocks start being thrown by the two as they closed the gap between them, once in close range Stiches withdrew one of her knifes.

She stabbed at him a few times before sinking the knife into his leg, he punched her across the face and she went down, as she got up he he pulled the knife out and rushed her with it. He stabbed at her but she stepped to the side slightly, caught his arm and flipped him over her. She caught her knife as he fell. When he got back up she threw the knife at his left foot which it got stuck in. She stomped on the knife to push it all the way through and causing him to be stuck in place. All while she grabbed the knife he has sheathed over his hear out and threw it at his other foot which she also stomped on to pin his other foot to the ground. 

Being stabbed in the foot hurt like hell, but being stabbed in both feet? With his own knife? Now that hurt and pissed him off so he gave in to his anger and produced force fire to blast her away, it worked. Stitches was thrown back by the force fire which knocked the wind out of her. As she got up she was met with a wave of blaster fire, this time toolbox pulled out a blaster, the first couple bolts hit her, but she caught the others and flung them back, a sort of blast ping pong played out with the bolts they were throwing with the force until they ended up sending those bolts in to some trees. 

Toolbox went to shoot her with his blaster again but she used force lightning on him, his body started to convulse from it. He mustered up all the strength and will he could to reach out to the force and cause more force fire to erupt from the ground at her. She was swallowed up by it, the fire raged on. He thought he won. Key word though. Like a bat out of hell she burst from the fire tackling him with such force it pulled the knifes on the ground. The fight between these two powerful sith lords had just gone from a fight between powerful force user to a fight between kids. The two were now rolling around on the ground in a ball like kids fighting on a playground. They were scratching,biting and even hair pulling. Then all of a sudden a voice is heard, "ENOUGH!" Is what it shouted.

They both stop fighting, Toolbox is on his back as Stitches straddles him, she has him by the collar and her other fist pulled back ready to punch him. They both look over to see who it was then back at each other. Then Stitches punched him in the face one last time. To which he shoved her off him. They both got to their feet. "What is going on here?" 

"Oh hello there headmaster." One of them manages to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i know this was a professor centered chapter i hope that is ok. also did i do good with the action scene? tell me what you think.


	6. the first day part 2 electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest the first day so to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up even longer than the last one lol. i just didn't have a good cut off point

The two sith both beaten and battered by each other in a dual to help their fellow teacher get her new students hyped for her class, now stood before the headmistress, Miranda Holbrook. Headmistress of this school, though many refer to her as head master because that is exactly what she is. She is a short old woman well over the age of one hundred, but with the force and modern medical technology, age doesn't really matter to force users as much, even as far to let them look more youthful if applied in certain ways. Headmistress is her official title as her being in charge of Luna Nova but as said before many called her head master because that is exactly what she is. Sge may not look it but she is probably the most powerful force user on the planet currently, not the whole galaxy though, but few in the galaxy surpass her. Normally she is a kind old woman. However right now she has this seriousness in her voice that off put the two siths. Out of all the staff here she is the only one that truly is a superior to the two sith, not an equal but a superior! 

The two sith just stood there in silence processing what is going on and thinking of what to do next, when the headmaster repeats herself. "Well what is going on here?!"  
The two sith looked at each other before giving eachother a knowing look. Now the thing is with these two is they are both smart in their own ways. But they are friends and like alot of friends, sometimes when they get together to hangout then all of a sudden they only have one brain cell shared between the two. Toolbox apparently had the brain cell at the moment and thus he was the first to give Stitches a look that said watch this and follow my lead, and as the long time friend she was sent a look that agreed to just that.

Toolbox,with all the confidence of a man who was not just stabbed in both feet during a dual that got out of hand, walked closer to the head master. Despite him actually being just that, a man who had been stabbed in the feet, he managed to give off the appearance of being relatively calm and not at all hurt, well at least did the best he could. He gave the headmaster a little half bow before proceeding to try to not get into trouble,"oh headmaster I didn't see you there, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked innocently.

"Yes there is. Can either of you two explain to me what is going on here?" 

"Why of course one of us would be completely capable of explaining what is going on here to you. Why wouldn't we?" He said with the up most confidence and certainty, with a smug smirk on his face then he proceeds to just stare at her. She stares back with a questioning look on her face. This stare down goes on for about three minutes, the whole time he has the same look on his face, while the older woman's face goes from a questioning stare to a confused one to an annoyed one. She finally breaks the silent stare down,"well? Either of you going to tell me what was going on?" She looks between the two.

"Oh you wanted one of us to explain? I thought you were asking if we were capable of communicating what has transpired." He starts to sweat a little still trying to look confident while Internally he is panicking. ' what now I didn't plan this far ahead, I thought that would work.' Those were some of the thoughts in his head as he scrambleing to think of an excuse. As if sensing his distress Stitches spoke up, "well we wanted to give the students a demonstration of what fully trained force users can do." She steps forward with her back straightened and hands clasped behind it. When tool box uses big words like that it means a few things, but given the situation she knew it meant he was thrown off and was probably panicking.

"Is that it then?" The older woman asks." What about the explosions I got reports of hearing?" 

"Well you know how things can escalate between sith sometimes. Especially us commandos. We were just following orders." The medic states calmly.

"Orders?" The headmaster face falling into a confused looked.

"Yea, well not exactly orders more like rules sort of." She says while looking down at the ground slightly, her posture slumping down a little while she scratches the back of her head. "You see lord Nero has always told us that when we fight, then fight to win. Even if it's training, we take that seriously. But one thing he told us in particular is that if we ever find ourselves against one of our fellow commandos while in front of a crowd then to make it a fight to remember. A show in some sense."

"A show? Why would he tell you to make it a show?"

"Well the reason why is it is a show of power in some sense, us commandos were all trained by him, so we tend to go out and sometimes even make it flashy when fighting real battles and when training against eachother. It shows we are a force of great power and what not, well that is what he says atleast. Don't worry though we would never do anything like that to a student or anything." She looks to toolbox then remembers what he did to that Lucas kid." Well I wouldn't, Toolbox to for the most part."

The headmaster takes this in for a second." Alright that is an explanation for the must part. But where did you get the idea for you to dual?"

The siths look at eachother toolbox giving her the same look as before. He had thought of who to blame this on when the headmaster started to talk with him. In fact that was why he was so confident earlier, not because he had an excuse but because he was about to blame this on someone, throwing them under the bus so to say. Stitches despite it not working the first time she let him take the lead, she gave him a nod and let him take it from here.

"Finnelan." He states with a little enthusiasm in his his voice. " she over heard us talking about how to get the new students invested this year. So she said we should fight, we turned it down at first but then she said this would be a way to see which one of us was the better sith. And we'll you know us, we got easily tricked at seeing who was superior."

"Is that true?" She looks to Stitches.

Then a voice pipes up from behind them "yea!" The whole conversation was taking place rather close to the bleachers, they turn to see Croix jumping down and walking towards them. "Yea it is true, it was Finnelan's idea."

"Well if three of my professors are saying this, I'll have to talk to master Finnelan about this. As for you two, go to the infirmary and get your wounds taken care of." She turns and proceeds to turn around and walk back to the school.

Ursula just stood there, mouth agape, these three just lie to the head master and it worked? Well it kinda worked. They aren't in trouble right now but probably will be later once the headmistress finds out that they lied.

The classes all go back to their classrooms while Croix and Ursula help the two injured siths to the infirmary.  
____________________________________  
[Akko's pov]

It was early in the morning, far earlier than akko normally wakes up, but today was the first day of school. Today was her first step to her dream of being a great jedi like shiny chariot.

"Wake up! Today is the first day of school!" Akko exclaims happily as she tries to shake her roommates up.

"Shut up. Go away classes don't start for a while now." Sucy mumbles into her pillow.

"She is right Akko, it's early, go back to sleep." Lotte also mumbles as well.

"Fine I'll go by myself!" Akko pouts, then all dressed in her new red robes she leaves the room.

Akko decided to go get something to eat and made her way to the cafeteria. As Akko made her way to the cafeteria she ran into a familiar person, Constanze. "Hey" Akko waves to her " I remember you from yesterday, I'm Akko. What's your name?"

"...." they just stared at eachother.

"Her name is Constanze, but I've been calling her conz." A voice speaks from behind. Akko turns around and sees an orange haired girl walking up."She doesn't talk much, or at all to be honest." 

"Oh. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, I'm Amanda O'Neil by the ways." She holds out a hand. Akko took her hand." I'm Atusko Kagari but my friends call me Akko!"

"Nice to meet you Akko."

"So what are you two doing up and about right now? Apparently it is really early to be awake."

"Yea it is… but conz here is looking for something that went missing." She yawns.

"What did she lose? I can help look!" 

Amanda looks to Constanze, who nodded an OK.

" Alright. So she lost a Droid she was working on and testing this morning, and I decided to to help her look for it. Jasminka is also looking around apparently."

"Jasminka?"

"The other member of the green team."

"Alright then let's look for it then!" She starts to walk as if to lead the way. But ended up following Constanze because she has at least some idea where to look. And look they did. But to their disappointment they came up empty handed and eventually gave up for the time being and went to go have breakfast. On there way to the cafeteria they talked. " hey I'm sorry that-" Akko was cut off as a boy shoved her out of the way,"move it!" He demanded as he pushed past her causing her to fall on the ground.

"Watch where you are going!" Akko yells at the boy. She realized his right hand had bandages wrapped around it. And he was wearing brown robes.

"First years like you should know your place." The boy said coldly.

"Hey apologies to her right now you jerk!" Amanda yells.

"Apologize? What will you do if I don't? You aren't even worth my time." 

"Someone is all high and mighty." Amanda said dryly 

"Are you Insulting me? I am the top jedi student, one of Finnelan's prized pupils, and you dare talk to me like that?" He scoffs at them then turns to walk away. 

"Hey you can't just walk away like that!" Amanda grabs for his shoulder to stop him. He turned around "Don't touch me!" He says as he waves his hand to fling Amanda to the wall. Then her turns around and walks away. The two girls get up to go help Amanda up

"Are you ok?"

"Yea. That guy is an asshole."

"Yea. Thanks for standing up for me like that."

"Its alright. We're friends after all. Or atleast acquaintances."

With that they continue to make their way to the cafeteria.  
____________________________________

They met up with jasminka in the cafeteria, they had spent awhile looking for the missing Droid so the cafeteria was pretty full but they were able to get a table thanks to jasminka claiming one for them before the three showed up. Sucy and Lotte eventually showed up and met Akko who introduced her team to her new friends. They all compared schedules and found out that today they all have alot if the same classes today, and a few other classes later on in the week. And as fate would happen they all have Ursula's class for first period. "Wow we all have beginners force combat techniques with master Ursula for first period! She told me a little about it last night and it sounds cool!" Akko's eyes light up.

Before they could continue their conversation the bell rang, signifying the start of their first class of the day.  
____________________________________

The two teams made their way to class and took seats next to each other. No assigned seats so it was first come first serve so to say, they ended up in the middle rows, not wanting to be in the front or in the back. Akko was excited, visibly shaking in her seat. And her excitement only grew when Ursula said they were going to get a preview of what's to come for her class.

The class made its way out to the field and took their seats to watch. The fight was exciting to Akko, she and Amanda both ended up cheering, she wasn't sure which one to cheer for so she honestly just was making noises. Then the headmistress came out, and next thing she knew the fight was over, and everyone went back I side and that was that. The cool fight was over and the rest of class ended up passing by slowly. And that wad the same for the rest of the day, the only notable things to happen were she got yelled at by Finnelan, one of her teachers named Pisces was a mon calamari which is a fish person, and Amanda got yelled out for trying to 'borrow' a speeder from the schools speeder garage. But the day was almost over and all she had to do now was go to the ceremony hall to get her holo pad and midi-chlorian count. Akko threw open the door and walked in.  
____________________________________  
[Diana's pov]

Diana woke well before either of her dorm mates. She usually got up this early, all apart of her daily routine. She got up, showered and then dressed in her school robes. After getting dressed she went over to her night stand and pulled open the top drawer and pulled out her light Saber. Her light Saber hilt was black, the part where the blade came out was a solid gold though. The button to activate it was a red ruby cut to be a perfect circle. Starting near the top a line was engraved with gold, the line spiraled down the hilt, another line engraved in silver went the opposite way causing the spirals to intercept at certain points. A few buttons to adjust settings are near the bottom. And at the very bottom of the blade, the base of it, was an engraving of the Cavendish insignia, an unicorn. It was fairly well crafted, and had some weight to it, probably because of the metal it was made of, beskar. Diana took her lightSaber, she always had it on her mainly because it was a gift from her mother. Then she left the room to go and find a place to meditate.

She ended up at one of the smaller courtyards. It had a nice little pond and some trees with leafs of various colors. She sat down on a rock and began to meditate. As she sat there she heard footsteps approach.

"So you're the rumored Diana Cavendish I've heard about, your first day here and people are already talking about you."

Diana turned to see a boy in brown robes and with a bandaged right hand.

"Yes that is me, I didn't realize people would be talking about me."

"Yea well let's get one thing straight Cavendish, just because your mom is a powerful jedi on the jedi council, that doesn't make you all great, and I won't bow to you!" 

"Agreed." 

" and- wait what?" 

"I said I agree my marriott and strength is not determined by my mother's actions, I will be known as a great jedi because of my actions, not my bloodline or family name." 

"Good, then let me also warn you of this then. I am the top student here and it will remain that way. I will be the best jedi one day and nothing will stand in my way not even you! You got that." 

"You know you said you're the top student." Diana went back to meditate. " but I can't tell what type of student. Your robes indicate you are training to be a jedi, but your words lead me to think you might be a sith or dark jedi."

"Listen here, do you know who I am! Im-"

"No, I don't know who you are."

He grows and takes a step forward. Diana stands up and turns to look at him, resting her hand on her Saber.

"You better learn your place Cavendish!"

"Well it sure isn't below you." Diana remarks.

With that the boy storms off.  
____________________________________

Diana made her way to the cafeteria before heading to class. Her first class was beginners force combat techniques with masters Ursula, when she got there she noticed two things, the first was that brown haired girl that she kept running into, or well noticing. The second was her fellow blue team members were in a row near the front and it looks like they saved her a spot.

She took her seat and shortly after the introductions began. Things she took note of was they had to go to the ceremony hall after school and that they were going to get a preview to her class? What could that possibly mean. Her question was soon answered when she found herself watching a fight between sith lords. 'I thought this was supposed to be a dual. Are those guns!? Those are some impressive force techniques. Did she just stab him through the foot? Did it just happen twice?' Those were the types of thoughts that ran through her head as she watched the fight, she was relieved when the headmistress stepped up and stopped it.  
The day went by fast after that class, though Diana was surprised to see she shared a lot of today's classes with that girl. She had learned her name was Atusko Kagari, 'but her friends call her Akko' she had heard that multiple times today. The day had been long and was almost over all that was left was to go to the ceremony hall.  
____________________________________  
[Normal pov]

The first year students all gathered in the ceremony hall at the front was a table where three people stood. Croix, Toolbox, and Stitches. Croix stepped to speak,"Hello students I'm master Croix, these are Stitches and Toolbox next to me, don't mind them if they look a little beat up they had a fight earlier but patched them self up. Right now you are going to get your holo pad, these pads will be your best friends here at Luna Nova. They act as textbooks, you can send messages and make calls with them, any assignments that you may get can be done and turned in with them, along with other features. Me and Toolbox have modified these security wise, when you come up we will put your information into it, that information being face scan, retina scan, fingerprints. Alsp so you can log in to your pad and keep your stuff secure. You can also put a password on it if you want others to have access to it but that's all you. After you get your pad, Stitches here will take your midi-chlorian count so we can have an update count, also some of you don't have one so that is another reason why. When you hear your name please come up."

Names are called and and students get set up and their midi-chlorian count taken, it went by surprisingly fast. When it got to Diana turn she got her holo pad and then stepped up to Stitches. Stitches took Diana's count then looked at the reading on the device she used, Diana couldn't see the count as the device was a hand held one with the reading facing the user, Stitches looked at the count a little shocked and whistled. Toolbox said,"what is it?" As he leaned over to look,"wow I wasn't expecting that."

"I know right, it's surprisingly high."

Diana smiled to herself a little hearing the two talk about her midi-chlorian count. A little pride in that her count made them act like that. 

Eventually Akko was called up, got her pad all set up then stepped up to Stitches, fairly excited to see her midi-chlorian count,she hopes it's high. Stitches takes the count, she looks at it then frowns."hmmm" she taps toolbox on the shoulder," hey look at this."  
Akko starts to look a little confused 

"What is it? Oh that is…"

"Yea I know right…. This can't be right. Right?"

"Are you implying my tech is wrong?"

"Maybe?"

They stopped talking akko looks up to Stitches," is something wrong?"

"No, probably not. Look Atusko-"

"Akko."

"OK look Akko I need you to come to my office after school tomorrow."


	7. who names these classes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the class schedule for the second day of the week has some questionably named classes

[Contstanze's pov]

The red and green teams eventually all got their holo pads and midi-chlorian count taken and were making their way back to their rooms. Akko made a mental note to see Stitches after school. As they made their way back they noticed that Constanze started to go down a different hall then them. Amanda called out to Hershey cons where are you going?"

Constanze looked at her then rummaged around in her bag for a moment before pulling out a small device. She pushed a button on it and a recording of a voice played. "How about you meet me outside my lab after classes tomorrow and I'll show you some of my stuff?"  
The voice belongs to toolbox. The recording was all she gave as an answer before she made her way towards the lab.

As she mad her way towards the lab she heard footsteps running away, as she turned the corner she caught a glimpse of someone turning the corner farther down the hall. She approached lab door, she being an engineer of sorts herself, noticed possible tampering with the door, she started to investigate it. She was so focused on the door that she didn't hear the footsteps approach behind her. "So you see anything interesting?" An amused chuckled coming from the voice behind her. She was startled and jumped back tunings to see it was toolbox. She relaxed a little, then pointed to the what she believes to be tampering, he leads in closer to it,"hmm looks like someone was trying to get in. I'll have to look into that." He then stands up and opens the door."so I take it you are here to see my stuff." She nods. "Well come on in." He motions for her to enter and follows behind her. The door shuts behind them. She noticed that he had a black eye. He had gotten it from his dual earlier today with Stitches.

"Well welcome to my lab, have a look around." The first thing she noticed was a sniper rifle. " oh that, that is my a prototype sniper I'm working on for Longshot. She's less of a sith and more of a sniper you know?" He walks over to it and runs his hands along it. " I had this idea of what if I could make a lightsaber but what if it was a long ranged gun." He proceeds to ramble in techno Babble for a minute, Constanze nodding along as if she understood what he was saying. She did sort of, the stuff he was talking was a little above her level. 

"Well anyways it's all theoretical for now and I'm in the early stages of making it work. But let me know if anything else catches your eye." He walks over to one of the workbenches he has in his lab and begins to mess with a pile of what looks like scrap metal. She walks up to him and looks at what he is doing. " oh this? I don't know what it is to be honest. I found it this morning. I think it was a Droid or something, I'm trying to find put what it was exactly." He looks at her in the eyes." So this is your handy work?" He pulls a second stool over with the force for her, then grabs her by the scruff of her robes and sets her on top of it. She looks kinda mad that he just handled her like a cat again but quickly gets over it. "You call it a standout? Well from what I can tell it's an interesting design though there is room for improvement. We can talk about that later, how about we work together and fix up the memory banks then and see what happened to it?" The pair then proceeded to set to work on the Stanbot. She showed him her blueprints, he made some suggestions on how to improve it and they almost set out on making a brand new version of the Stanbot but then remembered. They had to fix the memory banks first. They spent the rest of the night trying to recover the data store within it.  
____________________________________

[ Akko's pov]

Today Akko didn't have Ursula's for her first class. Instead she had Finnelan. She ended up sleeping through it. Of course she was woken up and yelled at for sleeping. All the enthusiasm she had yesterday morning was not present this morning. She was honestly pretty tired, she was wonder what Stitches could have wanted to talk about and thus didn't get much sleep. Thankfully lunchtime came and the red and green teams met up again comparing schedules. " Hey look you guys we all have the next two classes together!" Akko pointed out.

"Yea it says we just have toolbox…. Wait why doesn't his class have a name?" Amanda asks. Unknown to the students, while every class tends to have a name toolbox got to name his course, mainly because he did not feel engineering was good enough so he made some suggestions. Eventually he just had it be that on schedules it will just have his name because he tends to teach a mess of the subject, his official thing is teaching lightsaber construction and maintenance. However he does end up going into other subjects against the wishes of other teachers. 

"Well at least our fifth period has an actual name. Medical stuff?" Sucy chimes in.

"Medical stuff?" Amanda asks just as confused as before. Stitches also got to name her course, she at least gave it a name but she teaches healing through the force and other ways so she tried to make it simple.

"Who named these classes?" Before they could discuss the naming scheme of these two classes, the bell rang.  
____________________________________

[Still Akko's pov] 

When they walked in the first thing Akko had noticed was their teacher sitting at his desk with his feet propped up while leaning back. He had his palm flat facing up as he moved his fingers while he looked up, above him were two lightsabers going around in circles. Most students just walked by and took their seats, not Akko though. Something a simple as this was still fascinating to her so she just watched in awe. He threw some more stuff up, it being caught and also started to go around in circles. Akko let out a small excited squeal that surprised the man. Apparently he hadn't realized she was so interested in what he was doing and almost dropped everything. He managed to catch everything after it fell about six inches. He looks up. "Oh I didn't see you there, did the bell ring?" He had been caught in thought. 

"Sorry, I was staring but that was so cool!"

"That was nothing kid, just wait you will be doing more impressive stuff in no time."

"Really!?"

"Probably. Now go take a seat."

With that Akko rushed to her seat almost running into a certain blond girl with green highlights.

The bell rang indicating the start of class. The teacher stood in front of his desk. "Hello students I'm toolbox, I don't know if you know me, I ended up missing a few of my classes yesterday. Anyway I'm one of the few teachers here that is an engineer. I will be teaching you about lightsaber and lightsaber construction and safety." He chuckled slightly at the thought of lightsaber safety. "Alright so let's start with the basics. The core of all lightsabers is the kyber crystal. These crystals are connected to the force, some more than others. They come in many different colors and can even have their color changed. Take my lightsaber for example." He holds up his Saber, the part where the blade comes out is shaped like a wrench, and I keen eye would see more buttons then the usual Saber has. He activated it causing a red blade to come to life. " my Saber is customized to my tastes, it has functions on it that allow it to replace some basic tools. You all will probably have your Saber made to fit you perfectly. But as I was saying my blade is red." He swings it lightly a few times before turning it off." One of the natural colors you can find is red. But another way for you to get a red crystal is to make it 'bleed' basically before the war ended one thing sith would do is hunt down a jedi and take their crystal and force their will on it. However after the war this practice became illegal and out of date. Any red lightsabers made after the war are naturally red." He paused and picks up the second lightSaber he had. " as I said earlier some crystals are more connected to the force, so much so I would even call them sentient. Like the crystal in this Saber." He holds up a Saber hilt."this here is old unreliable. This belongs to Stitches but I got her to let me borrow it for the day. Now you see the crystal in this Saber is special. It refuses to bleed." He ignites the Saber and a green blade appears, the blade then begins to pulse in an unstable way. Then flickers a bit before turning off. " you all see that reaction?" The class gives a confirmation. "Yea that is why it is called old unreliable. The crystal is so connected to the force that it is practically sentient. It is aligned with the light side of the force that it is practically impossible for a sith to use it. All except for Stitches atleast. It tends to not work for her more often than not, however it has never failed whenever her life was in danger. It's weird honestly. That is why we call it old unreliable, never wants to work unless it really counts. Her and it have a weird relationship." He looks at his list of students."hm can Cavendish, kagari, and O'Neil come up here." The three came up as asked."here you three each try to use it." He hands Diana old unreliable. She takes the Saber and ignites it, the Saber activates as normal no problems. " see there class, she is well aligned with the light side of the force as I thought. As such the Saber is more than fine letting her use it." Diana passes it over to Amanda, it as well works for her. " see most crystals aren't as picky as this one but I do like watching this one work, I wish I could study it more… now then mis kagari, your turn." Akko gets excited and extends her hand, this would be the first time she held a lightSaber. But as Akko took the Saber something strange happened.

As akko took the Saber she felt dizzy, she stumbled and held her head and then she blacked out.  
____________________________________

Akko got a vision, she was seeing things from the perspective of the light Saber. A green blade raised high about to come down on a girl the same age as her, around fifteen or so. The girl had dark purple hair, and was on her back locking up with fear on her face. The Saber was about to connect when a figure, a boy around the same aged blocked it with a sword made out of metal, somehow able to withstand a lightsaber blade. The boy said something but she couldn't make out, something along the lines of get up, before he was lifted up dropping the sword. The boy was flung into a wall. The person wielding the Saber approached the boy, with the intent to kill. The boy spoke again this time Akko made out a few more words ' your no jedi' he laughs only to be kicked by the person with the Saber. The figure raised the green blade up to bring it down on the bow only to turn around real fast to block the same blade as before but this time wielded by the girl, the metal blade glowing red from the heat as they clashed. A couple swings occurred before the man got the upper hand, he was pushing down on her blade with his. He said something along, ' they sent children after me?' Was all she could make out. Then the Saber flickered and turned off, surprising the wielder as the girl struck him down as the Saber fell to the ground, Akko fell to the ground as her prospective was the sabers prospective. It rolled a few feet, she felt like she was rolling, then she say the girl stand over the man and stabbed him in the throat killing him. The boy walked up behind her, or well more liked limped. He puts his hand on her back saying something, 'that was close.' He then said some more but Akko couldn't make the rest out. Then the girl approached the Saber. All Akko heard was the girl saying to the Saber 'you saved me, thank you.' 

Then akko blacked out again.  
____________________________________

Akko then shot up gasping for air, eyes wide and sweat running down her face. She looked back and forth and shouted " where am I?"  
She then realized she was laying in Diana's lap, turns out she was the closest and caught her when she fell after blacking out. Normally Akko would at least be a little red waking up like this but she was still in a dazzled state after seeing that vision. She now also realized several students around her. Toolbox was also nearby he walked over and crouched down,"hey kid you alright? What happened." 

"I don't know when I touched it I saw something, a fight…." 

"Hmm…." Toolbox scratches his chin. "Interesting you might have seen something this Saber went through. Like I said this is a really special crystal with its connection to the force, but that still leaves me plenty of questions…"

He stands up "Alright class back to your seats." He looks at Akko," do you want to go to the infirmary or something kid, you look kinda pale.

"No I'm ok." With that class continuing as normal. 

Next class was …. Medical Stuff?


	8. the doctors office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well Akko finally has that talk.

[Stitches pov]

It was the fourth period of the day and she had let Toolbox borrow her most prized possession, old unreliable. There was no way this could go wrong she thought. She was kinda right. She had no way to prove it but at some point during class she got a head ach, something felt off. She got a little dizzy for a second but acted as nothing happened. She has no proof, but she thinks her slight dizziness was somehow connected to him.

Besides that little dizziness nothing much happened for that class. The bell rang and her fifth period came in. The first In the class was Diana, followed by Hannah and Barbara. Then some more students, eventually the green team showed up. The bell rang right as Akko and her team got into class. Akko was who she had her eye on.

"Alright class welcome to medical stuff. And yes before Amy of you ask, that is the name of the class. I tried to have it be named how to use your medical knowledge to crippled you opponent both physically and mentally and maybe poison them. But that name was rejected." Sucy perked up at the mention of poison and now was completely focused on what the teacher was saying. "Alright as this is the first class with your holo pads, I'll go over some basic information as a reminder for those who know it and just to make sure anyone who doesn't know, well knows. So does anyone want to tell the class what a midi-chlorian is?"

A hand shot up and to no one's surprise it was Akko. " Go on a head Ms. Kagari please tell the class." Maybe she had some potential.

"It's the powerhouse of the cell!" Akko stated with the utmost confidence. And then so.e people began to giggle.

"No that's not it at all." Well at least she was trying. 

"Midi-chlorians are microorganisms in everything and everyone. They allow us to use the force. Now the amount someone has determines how force sensitive they are. A normal person has around 2,500 midi-chlorian per cell. This means they aren't really force sensitive, but at the same time they are. A person with a low count wouldn't be moving stuff like this" she uses the force to lift her desk a few feet up before putting it down. " but they sometimes have a sixth sense if that makes sense for example when they have a bad feeling about something, or just barely manage to dodge something. The average force sensitive jedi or sith has about 5,000 to 6,000, and then there are some force user who tend to be more powerful in some regards who range from 7,000 to 10,000 midi-chlorian per cell. Now another thing to note just because one might have a count of 6,000 that does not mean they are less than someone with a count of 10,000. Any questions?" 

Diana raised her hand this time. 

"Ah yes Ms.Cavendish go ahead please."

"Well I assume you have encountered alot of different force users, so I am curious what is the highest count you have seen."

"Good question, well for starters the highest count that I know of and that any alive currently will see is around 13,000 per cell. Which is high, I mean anything above 19,000 would make the person practical born from the force, and well…." She kinda trails off.

Diana's realized something in her words." The way you said that makes it sound like the most someone currently has is 13,000. Was there anyone with a higher count than that.?"

"Well yes the sith overlord before Nero, had a count of over 50,000."

The whole class was shocked at how casual she said that.

"But wait I thought you said 20,000 would be some one practically born of the force?"

"Well yea, the thing is one's midi-chlorian count can increase with practice but it is not that much, at most maybe a 1,000 increase. However there are some more forbidden techniques that one can use to increase it… to be honest at that point he wasn't even human at that point, he was held together almost completely by the force….." she stares out the window for a minute. Then Amanda pipes up,"wait how could you defeat someone completely made out of the force that sounds, well impossible."

"Defeat? No, we didn't defeat him. Defeat implies you can stop them, can imprison them. No we killed him."

"Well how did you kill him?" Hannah asked this time

"A mountain of bodies, and a man too angry to die." She looks off into the distance, clearly this is a topic she doesn't like to talk about.

She coughs into her hand " anyways so that's enough talk about, let's move on."

The class went on after that until the bell rang. The students all left the room except the red team which were stopped on their way out by the teacher. Well Akko was stopped but sucy and Lotte stayed behind with her. "Remember Akko, I would like to talk to you after classes today."

"I got it professor." She salutes her.  
Then Akko and Lotte turn to leave, sucy staying back to talk with the teacher.

"How so do you really teach about poisons?"

"Of course being a medical expert like myself, I know how to poison people, I know how to treat poisons, with and without the force which is something I think my students should know. At least how to treat poisons."

"Nice…" is all sucy says as she turns and walks out.

"I think I'm going to like that one." The sith says as she shuffles some papers.  
____________________________________  
[Stitches pov] 

Some time later the last of the classes for the day had concluded and Stitches was making her way to her office, when she got there she noticed something was off. Her office door was open slightly, which it shouldn't be, she locked it the last time she left it. All her instincts and train told her to proceed carefully, so that is more or less what she did. She got real close to the door and grabbed one of her lightsabers and in one swift moment of action she flung the door open and rolled inside, at the end of her roll she was in a battle stance with her lightsaber ignited. Then she deactivated her lightsaber once she saw who was at her desk. In her chair sat, toolbox with his feet propped up on her desk, throwing a lightsaber hilt in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Oh it's just you." She says as she walks over to him, knocking his feet off her desk before sitting on her desk. "So what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." He says sarcastically. " I'm her for a couple of reasons. First of is this." He stops tossing the lightsaber hilt and extends it to her." As promised the safe return of your most prized possession." 

She snatched it out of his hands," thank you very much. " she says and puts it on her belt where it belongs. "So what are the other reasons you are here?"

"One of them is partly because of old unreliable right there." He points at it, well points the best he can at it considering she put it near the back of her belt but still. " something happened today in my class."

"Oh really?" She is intrigued by what her Saber could have done.

"Well that kagari girl you are going to talk to later today, well she touched it."

"So?"

"Well when she touched it, she blacked out, luckily Cavendish caught her before she got hurt."

"Well that is weird indeed." She hums

"But wait that's not even the best part, she saw something."

"She saw something? Like a vision or something?"

"Yea something like that I think."

"Well what did she see in this vision?"

"Well I'm not to sure to be honest, all she said was a fight, I didn't press for more details. The vision itself seemed to be a lot for her. I didn't want to overwhelm her or anything. But my best guess is that it was a fight from the past, probably one of yours."

"That is something I'll have to ask her about later…"

"Hey knowing you Stitches, I assume you are going to get some blood samples."

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Can you get me a sample or two as well." 

"Well of course I can. Or try to at least."

"Good, well then onto the next reason why I'm here." He says as he pulls a folder out and drops it on her desk. "I got kagari's file like you wanted and looked into her as well. Like you asked. And I got to say after looking into her a few questions are raised."

"A few questions you say? Well please do tell."

"Well for starters: how did someone who never had a midi-chlorian test and has no documented cases of using the force get into this school? Well the answer to that I soon found was the weight behind her getting in."

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Here take a look." He said as he opened the folder pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her.

"What is this?"

"That's all the signatures of people who signed off to get her in."

Stitches looks at the paper and see the signatures of many people, the headmistress, Bernadette Cavendish, several members of the jedi council, and Nero. Wait lord Nero? Her eyes almost budge out of her head. 

"Yea I was shocked to, with that kind of weight, she was guaranteed to get in, and will most likely not be kicked out."

"Dam," Stitches whilst,"her parents must be important."

"That's what I thought, but truth be told they're not."

"What?" She was shocked.

"Yea the mom is a nurse, and the dad is like a used speeder salesman or something." Tool box shrugs.

"Then why would so many big names sign off on her?" 

"That's what I don't know. More importantly, why did Lord Nero sign off as well?"

"Yea that is a good question." She paused to think.

" exactly." Toolbox continued "He rarely does stuff like that but this year he has done it twice."

"Twice? Who else did he back?" 

"Well get this he signed off on Diana Cavendish as well. Which was unnecessary because her mom's name alone would have guaranteed her entry."

" what are the odds he signs off on two people, the same year when he never does stuff like that?" She asked.

"I don't know, but no way is it coincidence right? He has to have his reasons."

"Yes you're right, but it isn't our place to know. If he wants to tell us so be it. But we shouldn't doubt him. He usually has his reasons."

"Agreed." 

There was a silence between them as they sat there for a moment. "One last thing Stitches, I need your help."

"What do you need my help with?"

"Maintenance of the defenses."

"Don't you have droids for that?"

"Yes I do. Or did, something is going on I think. The maintenance droids keep getting attacked or breaking down for some reason."

"Have you told the headmistress?"

" yea she told me that I'm being paranoid."

"Well you paranoia has saved my life more times then I can count. So what do you think is going on?"

"I don't. But I think something is happening, between my droids 'breaking down' and evidence of someone trying to get into my lab…"

"Wait, someone tried to get into your lab?" 

"Yea. And that concerns me, these two things may not be connected, but if they are well there could be trouble. So making sure the defenses are in peak condition is something I think we should try to get done. I'm going to talk to Croix about helping as well."

"Yea I agree, we can start tomorrow."

"Good, I'm going to get going now, sounds like you're appointment is here." He turns to walk out as Akko shows up at the door. They pass each other wordlessly. Leaving Akko and Stitches alone in the room.  
____________________________________  
[Stitches pov]

Well let's hope for the best she thinks as she stands up. " Ah hello there Akko, please take a seat." She motions to the seat in front of her desk.

Akko takes a seat,"so what did you want to talk about?"

"Yes I'll get to that, but first, can I take a few blood samples?"

"WHAT!?"

" can I take a blood sample?"

"Why?"

"I just want to run some test?"

"Oh umm OK, I guess."

"Thank you."

She took a few test tube samples.

"So no bandaid?" Akko asks.

"No need." Stitches waves here hand over where she drew the blood and it healed instantly.

"Wow that is so cool!"

"Thanks but that is nothing really." Stitches goes and sits in her chair. "For the record don't let someone take your blood without question again."

"Oh right." Akko scratches the back of her head. 

"So Akko did you pay attention to my class today?"

"Yea you were talking about midi-chlorians."

"Good because that's what I wanted to talk about with you, specifically your midi-chlorian count."

"Is there something wrong with them?!" She asked a little panic in her voice.

" well you remember how I said a normal person has about 2,500 and jedi and sith how 5,000 or more right?"

"Yea…" Akko answers a little suspicion on her voice.

"Well Akko here is the thing the other day when we took your count, well it was 900…"

"What!? Is that even possible? You have to be mistaken…" Akko cries out.

"Well Akko I'm not normally wrong about these kinds of things, I am an expert. But that's why I took blood samples in case I'm wrong. I'll double check."

Akko looked tense and sad. Man Stitches felt like she just kicked a puppy.

"So I can't use the force?"

"Not necessarily Akko if your count is 900 like I think, that doesn't mean it's impossible. Your connection and your ability to use the force will be flimsy at best and practically non existent at worst."

"So I won't be able to use the force!"

"No that is at worst! Plus you had something happen I'm Toolbox's class didn't you?"

"You right!"

Akko looked to brighten up a little. That's good.

"Look Akko I think things will probably work out for you."

"Really?"

"You know let me tell you something, the odds aren't in your favor." Akko deflates a little."but I have seen what I thought impossible be done before. I don't use the word impossible anymore Akko, do you want to know why."

Akko nods her head slowly.

"Well I once told Lord Nero something was impossible, you know what he told me. He said,' you dare tell me what is impossible, I will make it possible! I will rewrite the definition of impossible if I have to!' Yea he was a little out of it, a little loopy because of blood loss. But in the end he did it."

"So you're telling me to rewrite the definition of impossible?"

"No Akko what I'm getting at is with determination and hard work, you can do alot of things, at least that's what I think."

Akko looking a little better now says," Alright professor you gave me a lot to think about." 

"Well then if you don't have any questions you can be on your way."

"Thank you professor." With that Akko got up and left the room.

Stitches rubbed the side of her neck, running her hand over the tattoo on the left side of her neck, a purple spade with a black paw print in the middle. " I hope I did the right thing telling her." She mutters to herself before grabbing the blood samples and heading to her lab.  
____________________________________  
[Diana's pov]

It was after classes so Diana went to do what she does normally and meditate for a bit. The courtyard she used the other morning was a good spot in her opinion but her encounter with that boy the other day made her think twice, she didn't want to have to meditate near people who could potentially disrupt her. So she went to look for a place that would provide the desired environment. Mainly a place where she would be left alone. Eventually she found an ideal spot. It was by a stream in the middle of the woods,a large rock nearby. She sat on the rock and began to meditate.

Honestly she lucked out with this spot she found, it was beautiful, peaceful, no one else was here, the force flowed freely here, it was ideal for her mediation. It was perfect, well almost perfect, Diana did think she was alone but the sudden rustling of some nearby bushes caught her attention. She turned her head to see what it was and then… Akko emerged from them. "Atsuko what are you doing here?"

"Oh Diana right? Sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I was just looking for a place to think." 

Normally Diana would leave it at that but akko looks like she could get some good at of someone lending her an ear. And before she knew it her mouth began to speak. " well if you need a place to think you are welcome to join me." She motions next to her.

"Thanks Diana, you can call me Akko by the way." Akko said as she sits next to her.

Well Diana didn't think this through, for some reason she felt like she had to comfort Akko but the problem is, Diana doesn't know how to do that.

Akko began to spill her troubles telling Diana how her midi-chlorian count is low and well the possible effect on her ability to use the force, she also made Diana promise to not tell anyone. Somehow Diana went from meditating to having a conversation that she was actually engaged in and despite the gloomy topic, Diana enjoyed talking with Akko somewhat. However though because Diana ended up getting so engaged with Akko, she missed something she normally wouldn't have. The two were being watched by a black cloaked figure with a skull mask.


	9. relics and artifacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get some more in universe knowledge and meet some new characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, assuming anyone was waiting for it lol. but i ended up being busy the last week

"Thanks for listening, Diana."

"It is no problem Akko."

"Say do you do this often?"

"Mediation? Yes I do it almost every day, it helps keep your mind clear and focus. Why do you ask?" Diana said as she turned to face Akko.

"Can I start to join you!?" Akko practically yelled, she had gotten far closer to Diana than she realized, which caused Diana to almost fall onto her back.

Diana truly wasn't expecting that. She also normally mediated by herself so obviously she should decline but put it lightly right? But against her better judgment and before she realized what she was doing, her mouth spoke on its own again. "Why of course Akko, I wouldn't mind if you came along, but just you alright, I don't usually like big groups for this kind of thing." The stars in Akko's eyes mad it worth it Diana thought. Then she thought wait why would the stars in her eyes make it worth it, also wait what did I just say?! But what was done was done. The two eventually parted ways and went back to their rooms.  
____________________________________

[Croix pov]

Croix enjoyed having a lab of her own. When she first got her lab it was far smaller than it is now, with less tools and equipment she had now, but as an engineer she desired a better workshop of her own and well she got it. How she got it may have been a little morally ambiguous to some but hey two of her best friends at this school just happened to be two of the most powerful sith here. They also are connected to the sith overlord who definitely could pull some strings to get a teacher certain things if he so chose. So maybe using her friends to get a better lab may be selfish but Croix is a dark jedi so she really couldn't care. That being said as much as she is grateful that the two helped her get this lab, that doesn't mean she is going to bend over backwards for them. Especially not this time, she has had it with them breaking into her stuff. By them she mostly means toolbox, and by stuff she means her lab. He is constantly coming in here and 'borrowing' tools and equipment. Most of which he already has but just misplaced it and refuses to look for it.

But this time he has done it, she is going to kick his ass she thinks as she makes her way to his lab. She gets to the door of the lab and beats on it, "OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. There was silence, then she began to beat on the door again, "OPEN UP!!" then surprisingly the door slid open."Finally…" she noticed no one was standing in the doorway, then she looked down and saw a small girl with a stern look on her face. "Oh um Constanze right?"

"...."

"Well um is he in there?"

Constanze shook her head no.

"Do you know where he is then?" Croix asked.

"Where who is?" A voice pipes up from behind.

Croix spins around to see the man in question."you…"

Constanze goes back to work on the stanbot the two were working on,.they almost completely recovered the memory banks. With the doorway now empty toolbox pushed past Croix as he spoke " So you were looking for me? Well that's good I wanted to talk to you anyways." He took a seat at a cluttered table. "So what did you need of me?"

"Need of you? Need of you! Listen here you have went to far this time!"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion" is this about using your ID card?"

"Yea! That is just one of the things!"

"Well what are the other problems?"

"So you took my ID card, you used it to get some files, you took some tools without asking again, and you broke my lab door!"

"Look I have an explanation, also what about your door?"

"The door was broken, the lock completely destroyed!"

"That wasn't me." He states plainly.

"Wait what?"

"Yea look so I didn't take any of your tools this time or break your door. What I did do is snag your ID card to get some files."

"Why did you use my ID?"

"Stitches need a file on a student here, do she asked me to get it for her, I used your ID because whenever I use my own, Finnelan bothers me nonstop asking questions. So I decided to use someone else's. Look if it makes you feel any better I would have used Ursula's but I got my hands on yours first."

"That does make sense sort of… Finnelan has it out for you two, but particularly you. Why is that?"

"I'm not completely sure myself." He sighs.

"Well what about my door and my tools."

"I honestly don't know, I just got back from giving Stitches those files she asked for."

"Well that is concerning. If not you then who…."

"Someone tried to get into my lab recently as well, I think something is going on."

"What do you think could be happening?"

"I'm not certain about anything yet but your lab door has just added more weight to my theory." 

They sat there in silence, the only sound in the room being Constanze working away.

"Look Croix I need a favor, I need your help with completing maintenance of the defenses." At mentioned of defenses and maintenance, Constanze perked up a little and turned to the two professors. 

"Alright just tell me what you need me to do" Croix said.

Toolbox turned to Constanze," do you want to help too kid?" She nods yes.

The three moved over to a table in the middle of the room where a holp map of the school now floats. The three begin to plot out how they are going to go about this tomorrow, they also remember to include Stitches in their plan. Speaking of Stitches, she showed up for a few minutes and gave some vials to toolbox saying something about here are those samples or what not. Croix didn't quite catch the whole thing. Then she left almost as quickly as she showed up. Leaving just the three of them again.

"Well toolbox, it's been fun and all but I'm going to go fix my door now." Croix said and took a few of her tools back, ones he definitely borrowed but never returned. Then she left.  
____________________________________  
[Still Croix pov]

Croix had gotten her door fixed, it was a quick temporary fix, but a fix nonetheless. Honestly it had gotten pretty late and she needed to get some sleep because thanks to a certain someone, she was going to have to get up early. Between the planning and fixing her door it was almost midnight. She went to bed only to get up at an ungodly hour just to eat breakfast. She took her seat in the cafeteria next to Ursula.

"Morning Ursula." Croix yawned out, stretching her arms.

"Morning Croix, I grabbed you a tray." Ursula smiles, with a hint of tiredness in her eyes.

"Thanks…. You know we don't have to get up this early Ursula, Toolbox is the only one temporarily banned from the staff dining room."

"Yea but do you really want him to be alone?"

"He won't be alone, Stitches will still eat with him." Croix responds with a little edge in her voice.

"You're just not a Morning person Croix."

"Yea…." Croix looked down kinda sad.

The two eat for a minute then saw their fellow teachers in question.

"Speaking of which." Croix motions to them with her head.

"Hey you two." Stitches said as the two sith approached the table

Stitches and Toolbox were about to sit down when, from nowhere they heard "AUNT STITCHES, UNCLE TOOLBOX!" then a blur from out of nowhere tackled the two to the ground, causing their trays of food to fall as well. Covering the two,as well as the blur, in their breakfast. Both sith laid on their backs, Toolbox started to sit up rubing the back of his head. "Who the fu-" came out of his mouth before Stitches cut him off ,"language."

"Oh sorry whom the fu-" 

"Not what I meant!" Stitches raised her voice.

Both sith managed to sit up and looked down, they saw a girl in black robes with blond hair hugging them, she looked up at the two, with bright blue eyes and a smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts. Both sith in unison exclaimed, " Brigitte?"

"Yup, it's me!"

"What are you doing here?" Stitches asked.

Ursula and Croix sat there dumbfounded. Croix decided to speak up to get an explanation before they got more lost. "Hey so who is this and why did they call you uncle and aunt?"

The three on the ground realized they were being watched," oh right we should explain this." Stitches said as she managed to get up, Toolbox followed. They brushed the food off of them as they got up and sat down, the strange girl still hugging Stitches tightly. Toolbox managed to escape her grasp.

Once all seated Stitches began," Well Ursula and Croix this is Brigitte, Brigitte this is our fellow teachers here, who can stand us." Stitches chuckled a little and motioned with her hand to Croix and Ursula.

"Nice to meet you!" Brigitte said as she extended a hand to shake. Each professor shook her hand. Both saying nice to meet you to the girl as well.

Stitches then continue. " well Brigitte here is one of virus and lady luck's kids." 

Virus and lady luck were two more of the commandos that occasionally show up and teach when they can.

"Wait, those two are a thing?!" Croix almost choked.

"Yup." Toolbox said without hesitation.

"I wouldn't have guessed." Croix said a little shock in her voice.

"Yea the two don't really make a big deal out of it, they try to keep on the downlow for the most part. Because privacy and what not." He shrugs.

"Wait, you said kids,as in plural. They have more?" Ursula asked.

"Yea I have an older brother!" Brigitte let's out excitedly.

At the mention of older brothers two more people show up, one a boy in black robes like Brigitte with a satchel on his side with brown hair also with similar blue eyes,, and the other was a boy with Jedi robes on. Croix recognized the boy in jedi robes as Lucas, Finnelan's top pupil. The boy in black robes spoke, "There you are."

"Felix! Look who I found!" She motions over to the two siths.

" oh you found uncle-" he paused as his eyes looked up the two and noticed the mess on them, they hadn't gotten completely cleaned up. "What happened?" He asked, the previous seriousness down to business tone he had faulted to one of curiosity.

"That's not important. What are you two doing here?" Toolbox questioned. Not in a harsh tone, but in a tone of curiosity mixed with what a loving family member might sound like. At least as loving as this man could probably get.

So from what Croix gathered, these kids were Brigitte and Felix, and they are kids of two of the commandos, and it seems like neither toolbox or stitches were expecting to see them here. Interesting.

"Well uncle." At the mention of uncle, Lucas's eyes widened as he tried not to look too shocked.  
"Brigitte and I are now officially first year students here, we know we are a few days late but lord Nero wanted to drop us off himself." A small smile made its way to the boy's face.

"Wait lord Nero is here!? Both sith sat up almost immediately as they both asked at the same time.

"Not any more, mom,dad,and lord Nero all came and dropped us off, mom took us to see the headmistress, while dad and lord Nero brought our stuff to our rooms, they then said their goodbyes and left."

"What, didn't they want to see us?" Toolbox asked almost hurt.

"No, lord Nero informed me he would have liked to see the two of you, but wanted us being students here to surprise you. Also him being here too long sometimes causes commotion that he didn't want to deal with."

"Well it's good to see you two at least." Toolbox got up and gave the boy an awkward hug, neither of them seem to be used to showing affection or at least hugs. When they ended the hug Felix continued to speak. 

"Oh yes before I forget lord Nero did have a message for you uncle." The boy said as he reached into his satchel and pulled a black rectangular box out as they both took a seat at the table. He then set the box on the table in front of Toolbox. "He told me to tell you and i'm quoting him now:Here is the thing you wanted, it's very important to me so don't lose or destroy it. If you do I swear I'll beat your ass, I'm not kidding this time, I'll do it."

"No way…" Toolbox let's out as he opens the box. "He did!" 

"What is it?" Stitches asked as she leans over to look in the box. Both siths look giddy all wide eyed and excited. "No way!"

At this point Lucas made his way over to the table to peak at what is in the box. With it fully opened every one could now see. Felix, like the two older sith had a similar shocked expression but everyone else looked quite confused. Inside the box there was a knife held in place by what looked to be red foam of some kind.

" he had me delivered this…" Felix said almost in awe.

"So what's the big deal with this knife, I mean yea it's fancy with its sheath and handle and all that but what gives?" Lucas asked.

"Oh this is not just any knife, it's one of lord Nero's!" Toolbox said then his gaze shifted to Croix, as he stared into her eyes. "But the best part about this knife, is that it is a relic linked to Lord Nero himself."

Croix eyes lit up with excitement "No way really!? But why did he give it to you.?"

"Well you asked me if I could get my hands on a relic you could use for your classes so I asked him for one."

"You mean you…" Croix was almost speechless.

"Yup," he slides the box over to her. " I got it for you to use in your class, but like be careful. He might actually kill me if this thing gets lost or destroyed."

Croix took the box and shut it. " Thank you, getting a hold of a relic like this is hard."

"Believe me I know, most of the ones in Nero's possession are a little too dangerous for a school. Oh and here take this." He hands here a little flash drive-like device. "That has footage of a test that proves it is a relic, and some more information about it."

Croix takes the device as well. Eventually the three covered in food went to go clean up, Lucas glared at Toolbox the whole time, even as he left to go get cleaned up. Lucas and Felix left with Brigitte, which left Ursula and Croix alone until students started to show up to eat, that's when the two teachers made their way out.  
____________________________________  
[Still Croix pov]

Throughout the day Croix over heard rumors and such about something, she wasn't quite sure though. Just let the students gossip and what not. She was kinda to excited about getting her hands on a relic for her sixth period today, she had plans for all her other classes so she had to wait until her last class to talk about the relic, because it was an all first year class, so a little changed in schedule on the third or so day wouldn't really matter.

The red,blue,and green teams all happen to have Croix class today at the same time which isn't too surprising to them.

Croix stood at the front by her desk with the black box on it. " OK students today I have changed up the plan for class today. Today we are going to talk about artifacts and relics."

Most of the class has questioning looks on their face.

"So artifacts and relics are rare items that have some connection to the force. Both relics and artifacts tend to have unique abilities or traits due to this connection to the force. These abilities usually have certain activation requirements until someone connects with it. Now the main difference between artifacts and relics is how they get connected to the force. Artifacts are connected through more natural means so to say, they are just naturally connected, no interference from people. Relics on the other hand are connected to the force because of exposure and and having some kinda of connection, usually a personal one, to a powerful force user. Relics usually have abilities or traits having to do with the original owner."

She activates a screen at the front of the room. " Let's watch this footage for a better understanding, shall we." The screens flares to life and a video begins.  
____________________________________  
[The video footage]

The footage begins with a camera shaking until finally it stopped shaking and becoming completely stable. The camera is pointed at a completely empty white room with a table in the center, on the center of the table lays a knife. From off screen a familiar voice is heard, the voice belongs to toolbox. "So this is test one of seeing if lord Nero's knife actually is a relic, I have a theory of what it's abilities could be and the activation. Requirements…. I just hope I'm right." He paused for a second."Alright send in the volunteer."

A door is seen being opened and a soldier walks in. Toolbox's voice continues," This here is private…." Flips of paper are heard."private Jackson." He looks up at the soldier who salutes and goes," yes sir." The soldier responded.

"Good, and you signed all those papers correct."

"Yes sir."

"Even the one that mentions your possible death in these tests."

"Yes sir." The soldier's voice has a hint of concern in it.

"Good. Now then please step up to the table."

The soldier steps up to it.

"OK now please pick up the knife."

The soldier picks it up and looks it up and down," this is a nice knife, sir. Is this what we will be testing? Is this something new you have been working on?"

"Yes it is a nice knife indeed, custom mad in fact, pure beskar. As for if we will be testing it, well yes. Although it is not something new at all. In fact it is quite old. It is lord Nero's favorite knife after all."

At the mention of this being lord Nero's knife the soldier almost drops the knife."what!?"

"Yup. It's lord Nero's knife. Now then please turn to the screen over here." 

The soldier looks to the left side of the room, at something off camera." OK sir so now what?"

"I'm going to play a series of images and you tell me what you see."

The soldier starts to name what he sees for a few minutes when all of a sudden he spins around slashing at something coming for him to deflect it, then he deflects something else, then he throws the knife at something. Panic in his eyes as he is braced back against the table. " What was that!" He yells as he huffs for air.

The camera shakes as it it picked up " well that is a successful test private." He walks over to him and points the camera at one of the things that were deflected. "You see that knife I believe to be a relic and you just proved me right. You also proved my theory of what abilities it may have and one of its activation requirements."

"What?!" 

"Well to put it simply I hypothesis that if the knife was a relic it would allow the wielder, when it was activated, to have temporary access to lord Nero's skill with the weapon. As for the activation requirements well, most relics have multiple ones, the most common is if the person is in a life or death situation."

The camera moves to show where the knife is, it had taken out a turret of some kind.

"Wait do you mean…" 

"Yup your life was in danger, you almost died today. See I put that turret there to shoot arrows at you, but the knife, luckily for you activated. Granting you the temporary skils to react how lord Nero would allowing you to deflect two arrows and take at the turret with the knife, looks like you got a clean cut at the turret." He said as the camera approached the turret.

The soldier was pale as a ghost "you mean i could've died?!"

"You're insane!"

"I get that alot." 

The video cuts off.  
____________________________________  
[Back to the class.]

"According to the rest of the reports toolbox gave me, the knife has another activation requirement that can be used instead of being in danger. But he just put intent, which is pretty vague, I'll have to ask him about it later.   
It also says here that the knife has allowed such things as allowing someone who has never thrown a knife to hit a target dead center from up to 30 feet away."

The class was dead quiet taking in the information they just received, mainly the fact that they almost saw footage of a man dying.

"Any questions or comments?" Croix asked hoping to bring some life back to the class. A few seconds passed until hands slow started to be raised and questions were asked until one particular question came up. One person wanted to touch it. Then everyone had an interest in touching it. The one thing most students noticed and commented on was how it felt alive somehow, which made others curious and even interested in it, all except one student. As it got to Akko, she was hesitant. The last time she touched something connected to the force, she blacked out and saw something. She almost didn't reach for it, but Hannah had to open her mouth." What are u afraid of it or something!" She laughed. A few other students giggled.

"No I'm not!" Akko shouted as she snatched the knife up. Maybe she was overthinking it, she felt fine. Actually on second thought no she didn't, her head started spinning and she managed to get out, "is anyone else dizzy?" Then she blacked out.


	10. complications on Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko gets a flash back to the past once again, she isn't quiet sure how she feels about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be hinest i was going to make this a super long chapter because its chapter 10 and we have 500 hits, i wanted to make it a special of sorts, but i wasn't sure how you guys would feel about it, pluse the tone this chapter leaves off on would have been ruined if i kept going with what i was going to do.

[Akko's pov?]

Touching the knife gave Akko a familiar feeling, she looked around and then realized she couldn't control where she was looking, also she realized she wasn't in class anymore. she was walking through an alley. She also thinks she was taller. She then realized she was having a vision similar to the one she had earlier but this time it was from a man not a lightSaber. The man wore black combat boots, dark blue jeans, a black turtleneck, sunglasses,and a brown leather jacket with a black hood. Over the left side of his chest the knife was strapped, and on the right side of his belt hung a lightsaber and below that was a blaster pistol. This time she noticed the vision was a little clearer, maybe she was getting used to this. Sounds were clearer but faces had a blur to them. The man was pretty tall matve 6 feet, akko kinda liked being tall she thought to herself.

She had gotten lost in thought about how weird it was to be literally in someone else's shoes, when the man came to a stop in front of a bar, as he walked in a bell rang. The bar had about ten other people, mid day wasn't that popular of a time to drink she had guessed. One of those people was a woman whose face was clear unlike the others, she had pale skin and bright green eyes and long brown hair, and she was kinda cute akko though. The woman was tending the bar. The man walked over to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools, the woman hadn't noticed him yet as she was grabbing drinks for a man who took them and returned to his seat. The woman then turned to the man, "so what can I get-" she stopped herself as it seemed the woman just recognized the man.

The woman was frozen for a moment "is it really you ------?" She said a name but it became distorted for a moment.

"Yea it's me Roxanne, there aren't to many who call me that any more, most call me Nero now."

Akko learned two things, this woman was named Roxanne and she was seeing through the eyes of a man named Nero…. That's when it hit her ' Darth Nero!?' She was seeing his past. Honestly she should have known considering she had touched his knife then this happened but still it surprised her a little. 

"I thought you were dead! I haven't heard from you in years! Where have you've been?"

The man took off his sunglasses and looked her in the eyes.

"I won't die that easily Rox."

She looked him in the eyes and say the yellow to them and she pieced it together it seems.

"Judging by those eyes it seems the rumors were true then." She said gravely. "May it would have been better if you were dead."

"Don't say things like that Rox, that hurts coming from you." Nero said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

"I know I shouldn't but really?! The sith?! You really joined up with them even after what they did to you?!"

"I know but look it's complicated, please just trust me I know what I'm doing… at least I think I do. Also keep it down."

She takes a deep breath " OK I'll trust you have your reasons. So why are you here? Coming back to Coruscant is extremely dangerous and stupid of you to do considering you threw in with the sith. Not to mention you can see the jedi temple from here."

"I'm looking for a 'pest'" he pulls a picture out and shows it to her.

"Vincent? What did he do to get you to personally come looking for him?"

"He stole something from me, and I want it back."

Suddenly a slam came from the right of Nero, both Roxanne and Nero look to see a slightly drunk man leaning against the bar, both hands on it and looking Nero in the eyes.

"So I overheard you were a sith!" The man slurred. "I bet I would get a pretty price for bringing you in, sith."

"You should sit down before you regret it." Nero says darkly.

"Listen here sith!" The man was cut off by his own scream of pain as Nero had taken his knife and stabbed the man through the hand, pinning him to the bar. " AAAAAHHH! WHAT THE-" the man is cut off as he realized the barrel of Nero's blaster was now pointing at his face. 

"I warned you." Nero said as he shot the man dead, the other bar patrons stood up, pulling out their own blasters. Nero stood up and turned around." Sit back down!" He ordered, none listened. "I said sit down!" This time all of the bar patrons were forced to the ground with the force. Nero pulled his knife out of the man's body and cleaned it on the now deceased man next him. The body slumped to the ground as he put his knife back and sat down.

"Sorry rox."

"Damn it, that is something I'll have to deal with once you leave…."

The people being pinned down are panicking a little in the background. Akko on the other hand is also panicking, Nero just killed a man and him and Roxanne are both so casual about it, also Nero is easily pinning down eight people with the force without even looking at them she is quite frankly a lot scared and she is just a witness to this.

"So what did Vincent steal from you?"

" normally I'd say it's classified but because I know you, and I'm asking for your help I guess I can tell you. But can I have a drink first." 

She wordlessly hands him a drink which he downs half immediately. 

"He stole an experimental chemical weapon that Stitches, Toolbox, and I were working on."

"What does the weapon do?" She asked with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Well it temporarily cuts a person's connection to the force, it's not completely though and has some kinks to work out." He trails off looking to the side.

"Well if it's not completely then why do you want it back?"

"It can temporarily cut someone's connection to the force, it has a seventy-two percent success rate, which is something that I don't want out there, but it also can be poisonous to none force sensitive people."

"How poisonous?" 

"Very." He said with a serious tone.

They both go silent, he finished the rest of his drink.

"Alright I'll go to the back real quick and see what I can fine, you clean up your mess." Roxanne walks into the back.

Nero stands up and looks to the people her has pinned down, he raised his hand which forced them to stand and look at him then he waves his hand as he spoke. " you didn't see anything and will forget I was ever here. Go back to if everything was normal."

" we didn't see anything, and you were never here." They all said in unison as if mind controlled, then they went back to drinking. Nero dragged the body to a basement then went back to clean the blood up. After that was done he went to the back to Roxanne.

"So you got anything?" 

"Yea I found him, here is the data with his location. " she hands Nero a device. 

"Good." Nero said as he walked past her to her computer.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm covering my tracks and deleting any security footage. Those people out there won't remember a thing. Also the body is down stairs, but I took care of the blood."

"Thanks. How did you make them forget." 

"Like this." He said as he turned around. " it was good seeing you again." He gave her a hug. Then stepped back, she had a confused looked on her face. Then he waved his hand. Her eyes widened." No wait!"

To late. " you will forget I was here. And take care of that body down stairs, he tried to hurt you, but it was self defense. It's easier to get rid of the body then call the authorities. No one else saw a thing."

"You were never here. I will get rid of the body down stairs because it is easier than going to the authorities. Even Though it was self defense. No one saw a thing." Roxanne repeated. 

Nero turned to leave, as he did he said quietly. " sorry I had to do this to you rox but it's for your own good. Stay safe." He then left the bar.

Everything went fuzzy after that, then Akko found herself, well Nero, standing outside of a warehouse at night.  
____________________________________  
[Akko/past Nero's pov]

It was night time, Nero was on top of a building across from the warehouse scouting the place out,"should have brought so more equipment." He mumbles to no one in particular. "Agreed." Another voice pops up which spooked Akko. Nero turned to face a ghostly figure. Ghostly might be the wrong word, this was straight up a ghost. At least Akko thought it was a ghost. The ghost had a golden mask with a red gemstone on the forehead, a golden cape with a out line of a fire at the bottom half, then it was wearing golden gauntlets going up to his elbow, five gemstone are on his gauntlets of different colors. Five on each for a total of ten. As for the rest of his outfit, it's black armor of some kind, ancient looking.

"Now you show up." Nero says as he glares at the ghost.

"Well there isn't much to do for me, you know being dead and all."

"Look, go away. I don't need you're commentary."

"Fine, be that way. I'll come back when you're not in a bad mood."

The ghost somehow pouts despite the mask as he crosses his arms and fades away.

"Good riddance." He mutters, then perks up."oh what's this?" He asks as he noticed a speeder park in the alley below him, as he peeks over he sees a door of the speeder open up and a woman walks out. He slips his way down and approaches the woman, she has a hood and cloak on. 

"Hello there." Nero said.

The woman turns around and takes her hood off, showing off her fiery red/orange hair. Her green eyes locked with Nero's. "You…." She said with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Ah isn't one of my favorite jedis." Nero said as he approached her."so what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Nero."

"I'm hunting a pest O'Neil, now your turn."

She looks a little embarrassed. " sunglasses at night!?" She stammered out.

Nero takes off his sunglasses." Don't dodge the question."

"OK fine, but like look don't judge me, but I might have lost my lightsaber."

"Wait, you lost your lightsaber?" He tries to suppress a giggle. "But your lightsaber is like your life."

"I know!"

" that's the one thing sith and jedi agree on."

"I know!"

"Alright so what are you doing here?"

"I tracked it down to here."

Nero thinks for a minute while scratching his chin.

"Alright, it looks like we both need to get in there." He pulls his lightsaber of his belt, and Flips it so the bottom is facing the jedi and stretches it to her.

"What are you doing?" She questioned 

"Well we both need to get in there so working together is probably the best option, better than us both doing our own thing separately."

she looks down to the Saber then back at him.

"So take my saber."

"What?"

"You won't be that much help without a weapon."

"What about you?"

"I have a blaster and a knife, which I think you are too 'sophisticated' to use." He makes air quotes with his figures 

She looks to be mad at that comment. Before snatching the lightsaber angrily. "Alright, but stop making fun of me." She holds the lightsaber out and activated the red blade, swings it back and forth then turns it off. "Reds not my color, but it will do."

"Good, I want it back after this."

The world begins to blur then a flash happens and Akko finds them now inside the building, in a big room, Nero and O'Neil are back to back surrounded.

"This is why I told you to listen to me O'Neil, when it comes to breaking and entering, I know what I'm doing!"

"SORRY I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!"

"Ex criminal technically."

"What now?!"

"You block and I shoot."

The two get shot from all angles, but the two dodge, and the jedi blocks and deflects as they make their way to some cover, Nero shooting what he can.

Akko can feel the adrenal coursing through her veins, or Nero's vain she isn't sure how this works, but it's a rush, she isn't quite sure if she likes it.

Nero and O'Neil duck into a side hall way and start sprinting. They heir sires from out side.

"Did you call the cops!?" Nero yells.

"No, it's probably all the blaster fire catching their attention!" Sounds of the cops raiding the place can be heard.

"OK. Let's split up." Nero shouts as he takes a hard left.

Everything gets blurry again and the next thing she knows is she or well Nero is opening a door, as he does a green light Saber comes slashing down on him, he catches the Saber hit and decks the person in the face. Causing them to fall.

"Well looks like both goals were in this room."

"Wait look Nero I'm sorry please let me explain!" The man holds his hands up to block himself from harm as he lays on his back.

"I'll allow it Vincent but make it quick, I'm short on time bases on the sound out there."

"It wasn't my idea--"

Everything after that is hard for Akko to make out, from what she could tell the man on the ground, has fear In his eyes, as he frantically explains something. Then she feels angry, not her anger but Nero, she also feels betrayed and hurt. Whatever the man is saying, isn't good she thinks. Nero then walks to the computer in the room and plugs something in, the man on the ground still talking. He pulls what ever that was out of the computer and her hearing focused back in.

"That's all Nero I swear!"

"I believe you."

The man let's out a sigh of relief then stands up " so we are good?" The man asked, when he instantly started choking and floating in the air. Nero had his hands behind his back.

"Far from good, but even if we were good I still probably would have killed you, no loose ends and such." The man's neck snaps. 

As Nero steps into the hallway he sees four figures run towards him that's when he realized that those weren't just the cops that showed up, but republic troops which means that there might be some jedi here as well. He really didn't need this. He turned and ran. He lost the four troops following him, as he got to the roof. As he existed the roof doors a blue lightsaber swung at him, he blocked it with the green one he had 'rescued' earlier.

The wielder of the blue lightsaber had blond hair with green highlights, with blue eyes, Akko couldn't help but think she was attractive. 

"Ah Cavendish, the other one of my favorite jedis." 

Wait did he just say Cavendish? This realization hits Akko hard as she just thinks, she probably just thought Diana's mom was hot…. That is something she has to think about later.

"What are you doing here!?" She kept her Saber pointed at him

"Would you believe me if I said I decided to shoot up a warehouse just to get the cops called on me in hopes of you showing up so I could flirt with you?"

"No."

"Good because that's not what happened."   
He then swings his blade at her, their blades clashed a couple of times but in the end he ended up disarming her, he had her arm pinned behind her back as her Saber rolled away.

"I'm starting to think you let me when every time."

"Shut up!"

He then leaps up and grabbed her saber as he jumped down below making his way to the alley he started in. Leaning against the speed there was O'Neil.

" got your Saber back, and stole Cavendish's as well." He tossed both sabers to her."make sure to return hers." He then reached out and his lightsaber flew from her belt back to his hand.

"Thanks…" O'Neil says, "and here." She throws the keys to her speeder to him.

"What are these for?" He caught the keys.

"Take my speeder and get out of here, I'll pick it up later, it has a tracker. I just want you off this planet as soon as possible."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He makes his way to the speeder, and as he is about to get in everything goes black.  
____________________________________  
[Akko's pov]

Akko woke up in the infirmary. She looked out the window to see it was night time. Then she heard a voice," oh you're awake, how are you feeling?" Akko turned her head to see a familiar figure. " master Ursula? What are you doing here?"

"You passed out several hours ago, I kept an eye on you because I got worried."

"Thank you…" Akko's voice trails off.

"Are you alright Akko?"

"Yes, no, maybe? I'm not to sure after that."

"After what?"

"That vision or dream whatever it was. It was like I was there, I could feel, hear, see and smell everything."

"Well that isn't too bad right?"

"It was like I was actually there master." Akko continued completely ignoring the question it seems. " it was like I was there, like it was my body. But instead of having control I was watching someone else drive if that makes sense?"

"Yea I think I know what you're talking about. I can see how that might be scary."

"That's not the worst part." Akko goes silent looking down at her hands, tears welling up in her eyes. "In whatever that was, I saw people die, I couldn't stop it, I had no say in the matter, and.. and…" tears start to fall a little bit, that's when Akko felt Ursula hug her. 

"Its OK akko that wasn't you, you didn't do anything." Ursula said in a motherly voice. That's when the dam broke and Akko didn't fight trying to cry. In between her tears she managed to get out." I just want to help people, I don't want to hurt them, i… i…" the rest comes out as gibberish.

The two sat there for what felt like hours.


	11. dude that's my speeder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well Amanda has an particular event day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have come into a lot more free time recently so i will try to post more then once a week, but i my self have a few fan fictions im trying to catch up with lol. also i just want to say that to make things simple, there are off screen interactions with eachother. so if some people seem more friendly then they should it is because of that. i cant right every inter action but i will try to write some if i get any particular ideas that i just think that i have to do. and i also do have a some what planed out plot, i know right now some big events i think you guys will like when i get to them, it just sucks because as hyped for those events that i am. i still have to get there, i really dont want to rush to those parts, despite that fact they they are cool to me.

[Amanda's pov]

She was quite frankly pissed. Despite being at this academy for about a week or so, Amanda had gotten quiet close to a few people, mainly her roommates, but besides those two a few people started to grow on her. Particularly Akko. Akko was the unofficial leader of red team. She has a heart of gold yet gave off an accidental trouble maker vibe, at least that's what Amanda thought. She honestly thinks of Akko as a Kendra spirit of sorts, and they became fast friends, but the fact that they have a lot of the same classes might help.  
The point being is she thought of Akko as a friend. So Amanda was pissed rightfully so, that Akko was in the infirmary after blacking out in class. She blames Hannah for it as it was her joke about Akko being too scared to hold that knife. Amanda was actually the one who had carried her to the infirmary. Akko was heavier than she looks, Amanda noted.

Amanda needed to calm down and clear her head. Amanda takes a lot after her mother, from looks to her connection to the force, but most importantly they share a desire to pilot. Her mother is one of the top pilots of the jedi order, something that runs in the family. Meditation wouldn't do for Amanda when she needs to calm down or clear her head, she either flies ships or drives speeders, it makes her feel free. So to calm down that's what she went to do. Or at least she planned to do that, unfortunately turns out as a first year who hasn't chosen any courses yet, she isn't able to sign out any school speeders or ships, you would have to at least be in the starfighter course to do that.

Amanda being mad and unable to get her hands on a school speeder was a bad combination that led her to make a rash and albeit foolish decision. That's how she found herself in the staff speeder garage. That's right on an impulse and rather terrible decision she had decided that her best course of action was to steal a staff speeder, sneaking in was far easier than she had thought it would be and was looking around at all the speeders, just sitting there free for the picking. Amanda found her self standing in front of a truck. It was clearly modified, the bed of the speeder was clean,clear and empty. The speeder was red, on the hood was a purple spade with a black paw print in the middle. A hood ornaments of a tiny wrench and hammer in a 'x'. It was a four door truck, they were black, all the windows were also tinted black, probably too dark and might be illegal. The roof of it was white, and along the whole middle of the speeder was a silver stripe. The colors on this speeder might clash a little, honestly they might have been a little to much, it looks like someone was putting these colors on because they could. Despite its out look maybe being a little too much it had some charm, it showed that this truck was cared about and looked after, and if the outside had this much put into it, imagine the inside, the engine ect. She is willing to bet that this speeder was fast. She just had to take this one out.

Amanda despite her better judgment reached out for the door handle and juggled it. To no one's surprise it was locked.

"Hmm it's locked but that won't stop me." She reached out her hand about to use the force to try to unlock. She focused real hard and heard the sound of the door unlocking. 

"Nice it worked." She said to no one in particular, then went to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice spoke up behind Amanda which made her freeze. She then slowly turned around to see two people standing there. It was toolbox and Stitches. It was Stitches who warned her.

Amanda was frozen, she didn't know what to do. She had been caught about to 'borrow' a speeder. "It's not what it looks like!" She stammered out trying to save face.

"You're not trying to steal my truck then?" Toolbox questioned in a I know what is going on but I want to see how you try to lie your way out of this tone.

" Yea I was just looking at this beautiful speeder and it unlocked so I opened it trying to lock it back up." She said as she leans against the truck, scratches the back of her head and gives a nervous smile.

"Hmm that sounds like a lie and we all know it so why don't you tell us what is really going on her kid." He crosses his arm and stares her down, his yellow eyes piercing through her.

"OK look I made a mistake, I was mad and needed to clear my head, and I do that by going for a drive mostly, and well I can't get a school speeder or ships because I haven't taken the correct courses and or don't have permission to sign one out, so I looked in the teacher garage, then I saw this speeder and it just drew me in!" She says in one breath, to fast to understand almost.

"Hmm, that's it?" He grabs his chin in a think motion almost.

"Yea… so how much trouble am I in?" She looks down, and asked in a low voice.

This time Stitches spoke up. "What's your name."

"Amanda O'Neil." She answered honestly knowing that lying to these two was pointless. 

"As I thought." Stitches said, she then looked at Toolbox and the two had what seemed to be a silent conversation that only the two could hear, they both seemed to understand what the looks they gave each other ment.

"Alright kid you're not in trouble." He said as he walked over and leaned against the hood.

"Wait, what? Why aren't I in trouble." Amanda questioned.

"Truth is, us and your mom go way back kid, and if this situation was reversed, and she caught one of our kids, if we had some that is, then I'm sure she would do the same thing. At least I hope she would. But don't let me catch you doing this again." Toolbox explained.

"Next time just ask one of us." Stitches added.

Amanda looked up curiously "just ask to borrow your speeder?" Amanda was baffled.

"Yea like he said we know your mom, she is kinda of a good friend of mine." Stitches had more to say but Toolbox interrupted her.  
"Yea Stitches you two are really good 'friends'" he does air quotes with his fingers. " you guys know each other on a 'personal' level don't you." He does air quotes again.  
Stitches blushes and looks to the side.  
"Shut up!" She shouts.

Stitches clears her throat while Toolbox shut up to let her continue. " as I was saying next just ask, if you need a speeder to whatever just don't ruin them ok?" 

"OK." Amanda gets out, still stunned by what's going on, she has a lot to process.  
"So can I borrow your truck?"

"No we're about to use it." Tool box says. "Also just so you know you almost died kid, my truck is modified like really modified, however it has several anti theft modifications, one being an almost lethal zap, another being it just exploding. Those are just two of them. I really like my truck."

Amanda looks a little disappointed that she can't drive a speeder right now, but relieved that she is not in trouble. Then Stitches speaks again. "But you can borrow mine."

"Really?" 

"Yea." Stitches pulled out her keys and pushed a button. A sleek four door white speeder with also black tinted windows shows up. It's a nice speeder.

"Its custom made as well, me and Toolbox built this from scratch. If you're anything like your mother you should be able to figure your way around it." She throws the keys to Amanda who catches them. " a few things though, you'll need my access pass to get in and out of the garage and campus." She walks up to Amanda and hands her two things. " here is my pass and a communication device, if you get into trouble with the cops or something call me with that, and we'll fix it." She motions to herself and toolbox. " Don't wreck it, there is a blaster in the glove compartment, it is technically an illegal blaster so beware. It's already on stun, don't switch it to lethal unless you have to. I want my keys and pass back as soon as you get back so call me when you get back. Also be back by curfew. Got it?"

At some point toolbox made his way to the driver seat which he sits in with the driver door opened, as his legs hang out of the truck as he is facing out, just chilling.

"Got it." Amanda stiffens up.

"Good."

"Do you have any credits on you?"

"No why?"

"Here then." Stitches said as she handed her some credits, a surprisingly large amount. "Just in case you need to get some fuel, or get hungry or something."Stitches said as she went to the passenger door and entered the speeder. She closed the door and buckled up. Tool box now shifted in his seat to now be in the speeder, about to close the door.

"Wait!" Amanda yelled a little louder than intended. Both sith look at her.

"What did he mean when he said that stuff about you and my mom?"

Toolbox, without hesitation and with a smile that was sorta smug aimed at Stitches despite him looking Amanda in the eyes. " I was implying that the two of them fu-" he is cut off by Stitches punching him in the side, hard.

"Ouch!" He winces.

"Pay him no mind!" Stitches panicked.

"I'll tell you later." He whispers as he buckles up and shuts his door. He rolls his window down "Well see you kid we got things to do."  
Then the truck backed out and sped of faster than it should have in a garage, a little reckless of the sith.

Amanda looked at the keys then the speeder. Then walked up and got in, the seats were red leather, it was clean inside, a little bright thanks to the inside lights. Your typical in vehicle lights, but on either side along the roof above the doors are a long light stretching from the back to the front. She shut the door and the lights turned off. She looked in the glove compartment and saw the blaster that was mentioned before. Then she closes the glove compartment and puts both hands on the wheel, feels nice she thinks, then lets out a deep sigh. Good thing she had not gotten in trouble and had been allowed to use a speeder, a fast one at that, because she now had a lot of thinking to do. Between clearing her head about what happened with Akko and with what went on with the two teachers just now, Amanda had a lot of thinking to do. She especially had to think about what toolbox was basically saying, the implications that Amanda picked up on was concerning. Yes her father and mother had been split up for years now but still. She started the speeder and left campus, then just drove around.  
____________________________________  
[Toolbox's pov]

He was in his lab with Croix and Constanze. They were waiting on Stitches, who was late because she was at the infirmary for one reason or another. 

"So you're telling me she passed out again?" Toolbox asked.

"Yea." Croix responds.

"Interesting, that girl has piqued my curiosity."  
He looks to Constanze "hey that girl is your friend right."

"....." Constanze just stares

"Cool, you think she would be willing to let me do some test?"

"......"

"No they won't be dangerous."

"....."

"OK they probably won't be dangerous."

"......"

"I would appreciate if you talked to her about it."

"......."

"Look you know what I mean."

Croix just watches the one sided conversation. "So I'm taking it you are using the force to talk again." She asked in a joking manner. 

"Kinda, at this point I kinda just know. It's a mixture of using the force sometimes, and just knowing." Toolbox states nonchalantly.

"For real?" She looks to Constanze who nods yes.

"And you're ok with him just inferring sometimes."

"......"

"She said yes." Toolbox adds. 

Croix is taken aback by this.

"But how?" Croix asked.

"Well Croix it's like this, me and this kid are very similar, yes all three of are engineers Croix. But Croix you are popular, a people person, yes you have your quirks and some flaws, but in the end people like you. However me and Constanze are different from you. Constanze does speak, which makes it hard to be social, especially when paired with her knowledge and love for technology. While I'm not a people person in all honesty, I try to but in the end, I can be eccentric which I realize. People use to shun me or look down on me, very few actually do. I was an outcast until I met lord Nero. My point is I know what it's like to be different, and I'm not say you're as bad as me." He looks to Constanze." But I do know what it's like to be different." Constanze smiled at that. " I understand things that others may not and that's why I can just infer what she might say ,Croix. between her technical mind and being different, well that's enough to work with."

"That makes alot of sense, and was more deep or serious than I was expecting." Croix said.

"Yea."

They sat in the lab in silence while they waited for Stitches. They didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later she showed up.

"Sorry everyone I'm here. I was checking up on Akko, Ursula is staying with her."

"How is she?" Croix asked.

"She is still out, but is fine physically, she should be up in a while." 

"That's good."

"Well I hate to interrupt but we got work to do, let's go to my storage shed."

____________________________________  
[Stitches pov]

They show up at Toolbox's storage shed as he calls it. That always made her laugh. It wasn't a shed at all, a shed implies a small building if that, maybe the size of a mid size bathroom or something. But his 'shed' was far larger, plenty of room to work on large things that wouldn't fit in his lab, he stores parts here, along with other things, small vehicles for campus use, droids, hell he worked on their speeders here with plenty of room. To spare. It was a small building basically, on the outskirts of the campus for safety reasons. It had been a shed at one point, but as she recalls, he had added on to it as he needed over the years. 

"You know this is not a shed, more like a workshop, maybe something else."

"Yea but to me it will always be my shed." He said almost fondly.

They all walk inside.

"So yesterday I put together what we will need onto a few of these." He brings them to four small vehicles with tools and supplies on them, about half the size of a truck.

"I loaded them up with all the tools and parts we will need,each filled for what you will be doing, this one is mine." He pats the black one. The other three are white, red, and purple.

"This must have taken a while." Croix asked.

"Yea but it was worth it. Wait a minute." He takes a closer look at the parts on his little transport, then the others, then he looks around the rest of the work space for fifteen minutes.

"What's the matter?" Stitches asked.

"A few parts and tools are missing."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. They were here yesterday. At least I think they were."

"So what now?" Croix asked."will we be fine with what we got, because I could probably make it work but as for the other two, well I don't know if they could."

"Yea I could make it work too." He said. " but I don't want to have to make it work, these are the school defenses we will be working on, I want it done right."

"So then what?" 

"Why don't we go on a part run then?" Stitches suggested. " you know me and you can take your truck, get the parts, maybe get something else. If you want to upgrade something."

"You know what that's a good idea. We go and the parts, and do maintenance tomorrow, well we can finish it tomorrow, Croix and Constanze can do what they can with what is here. Is that alright with you two."

Croix and Constanze both agree.

"Alright that's good let me get you two copies of the keys you will need, that also includes my workshop as Stitches put it. Make sure to keep the workshop locked when you are not here, and lock and mark off what you guys work on." He gave them both keys. "Don't lose those, if you do tell me right away."

Croix and Constanze gear up. "Hey the two of us will work together today. Just to be safe." Croix said as she was looking over the plans and grabbing parts from the other maintenance vehicles. Satisfied with what she has, Croix starts the hover vehicle up, and Constanze joins her. " you two don't worry about us, just make sure you get everything."

Croix and Constanze take off. Leaving the two sith alone. "Alright Stitches let's lock up and head out."

"Alright, so you have any idea where you want to go to get your parts? You know good quality parts better than me?"

"Yea I have a few places in mind."

They start to make their way to the garage. "Hey can we go to the black market to, I am thinking of getting some legally questionable parts for some upgrades like you mentioned."

"I said to do upgrades, not to add illegal things. But yes we can stop by the black market."

"Nice."  
____________________________________  
[Toolbox Pov]

The two sith get to the garage and are met with a peculiar site. They saw a student trying to get into…his truck? 

The two approach the student quietly. Toolbox thought about not saying anything, thinking this was the perfect time for a test of his security measures for his truck. But Stitches had warned her. What a shame. Well maybe it was a shame, turns out the kid was O'Neil s  
Child. And that conversation was interesting, he got to mess with Stitches.

The two were now driving in his speeder truck to get parts. "Pretty bold for O'Neil 's girl. Am I right?" He laughs.

"Rachel."

"What?"

"Her name is Rachel O'Neil. I don't see why you guys call her O'Neil."

"Well to be honest it depends on how I am feeling when I talk about her."

Stitches doesn't say anything and just looks out the window.

"Are you mad?"

" yea I am."

"Is it about-"

"Yes its about that!"

"Look I was just messing around."

"You went a little far this time. It's kinda messed up that you tell the daughter of the person I am kinda seeing that we you know…" she blushes.

"Sorry I forgot it wasn't official and a secret."

"Whatever, just drive."

Well this was going to be an awkward drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie stitches and Amanda's mom being in a relation ship is a more recent idea that i just couldn't help but add sorry. don't worry though, it would be a big deal unless you guys like that. also one more thing about that Amanda's has not been in the picture for a while so its not like she is being a home wrecker lol.


	12. look they may be siths but that doesn't make them a bad family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda ends up somewhere she probably shouldn't. some back story to the two new sith students. some more in universe information is given which is relevant in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i ended up typing over 5,000 words this time which is crazy, it took me a couple of days because i wrote some then stopped for the day because reasons.

[Amanda's pov]

She had driven around for an hour, widows down, music basting. She had her time to think. Eventually she found herself parked in a parking lot. She looked through the glove box and found a small rectangular card. It looked to be an ID. She looked at the picture to see her teacher Stitches. It was a current ID according to the date, but some thing was off. The age for starters said she was thirty and the name said Samantha Smith. This kinda looks fake. Then a beam shot out and it seem to scan Amanda's face. The face on the ID changed to her face, and the age changed to twenty-one. Everything else stayed the same.

" what the heck. Is this some kind of fake ID?" She asked her self which was kinda stupid it clearly was a fake ID. She was lost in thought when a commotion from outside caught her attention. She watched as two men were thrown through the doors of the building she was parked by. Then four more were thrown out. Then about ten people came running out and scattering. The six people who laid on the grown groaned in pain. Then three people walked casually out of the building. They wore a lot of black and capes, looks like two men and a woman, she couldn't make much more out from her spot. One of the men walked up to one of the people on the ground and kicked him in the side, really hard from the looks of it. Then the three walked off to leave. Now that looked interesting. She looked at the sign above the entrance that said Roxanne's. She grabbed the fake ID and walked inside.

When she got inside it was empty except for the bartender. Amanda noticed a giant ax hang on the wall as she walked up, I fact, plenty of weapons and gear decorated the wall.

" Hello there welcome to Roxanne's I'm the one in charge here. You can call me ruby."

"Ruby? Then why is it called Roxanne's?"

"Its my last name, it's a family business. Used to be only one Roxanne's on Coruscant but my mom got a large investment and used it to make a sister bar here. You know expanding the business and what not. So enough of that, what can I get you?"

"Um… a beer?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow and looked Amanda up and down. " Can I see some ID."

"Oh sure." Amanda takes out the fake ID and hands it over hopefully this works she thinks.

" hmm this is a good fake kid, how about you tell me where you got this from."

Amanda froze "what are you talking about."

"Well for starters you are still wearing your first year robes."

Amanda looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Secondly, I recognized this kinda of fake ID, it's pretty advanced all things considered." The bartender turns the ID on and her face is now on it. "And it probably would work for must situations, especially other bars. However I know only a few people who have this kind of ID." The woman does something to it and the picture on it is Stitches again, which she shows to Amanda. " please don't tell me you stole this from your teacher."

"How did you know that belongs to my teacher. Wait also I didn't steal it. She let me borrow her speeder I swear!"

"Hmm" ruby looks at Amanda "alright I believe you."

"Wait how did you know she was my teacher."

"Well between the robes and it being one of her fake IDs, I recognize her face on it. She is a friend of mine. I just put it together thays all."

The woman grabbed a beer and gave it to Amanda who took it curiously. She looked up and was met with a go ahead motion. She took a sip. " aww that tastes gross!" She coughs. 

"Yup, it's non alcoholic."

The two sat there. "If you want some of the alcoholic stuff you gotta earn my trust, or turn twenty-one. Whichever comes first."

"So your decorations are um unique."

"Yea they are weapons, gear, and other things that belonged to fallen mercy, bounty hunters, smugglers, ect." 

"For real?"

"Yea."

"Isn't it dangerous just leaving them out, like what if they get stolen?"

"They won't." Ruby quickly responds.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well Roxanne's is a special bar. It is a place all those in the underground know not to mess with, it's a safe haven of sorts for the morally ambiguous fokes of the galaxy. And there is an unspoken rule amongst criminals. If you mess with this bar you will probably end up dead."

Amanda with some hesitation and concern in her voice asked, "why?"

" Well Roxanne's is the place that one can go to get jobs, has been for a long time, sometimes people need to get a criminal for a job and it just happens Roxanne's is the place to go. Plus this one in particular was built for the security this location provides."

"What does that mean."

"Well that investor I mentioned well it is actually Darth Nero, everyone knows that. So that provides protection as in you don't mess with Nero and his interests. But the other part is that it is close to Luna Nova force academy."

"Why does being near the school matter?"

"Well there is almost always atleast one commando stationed there, meaning one call away from being down here, just the threat of calling them ends most situations."

"What about that fight earlier? What happened there."

"You saw that? Well that was some friends taking care of some unruly drunks."

They sat there for a few minutes Amanda looking at the wall of weapons.

"You know kid, most people who end up in my bar have some problems, you got anything you want to talk about."

"You don't even know my name, I shouldn't tell you what has bothered me."

"Maybe that is just the reason why you should, animosity and all that you know."

Amanda Thinks that over "You know what yea, your right."

And Amanda spent the rest of her time talking about what is on her mind, from her being mad at Hannah to the fact that a certain teacher may be doing things with her mom. And it felt good to get all that out.

As Amanda left two more people walked in, both looked tired, and slightly smoking as in their cloaks had been set on a fire a little. "That could have gone better." The woman said to the man.

"Well to be fair, it wasn't my fault they asked for it."

As Amanda drove back she noticed a rush of emergency vehicles head in one direction.  
_________________________________  
[Two weeks before the start of the school year]

A man sat in his office aboard the eclipse. The eclipse was the main space station of the sith. The space station was the biggest battle station the sith have, the size of a small moon, enough firepower to take down several fleets with ease. The office this man sat in was his,it had a large window with a view of well whatever it is pointed out, so it can have a nice view sometimes. Right now it's just pointed at the void unfortunately. The walls were lined with bookshelves and display cases with 'trophies' and artifacts and other things. He had a large metal desk that is black, a contrast to the white of the walls. On the desk is a computer and files and papers on the desk, normally it was neat but he has been over work lately. In the middle of the room is a large circle table that also doubles a a hologram Transmission for displaying information or talking to people. The man sat in his large chair.

A knocking on the large double doors draws his attention. He wasn't expecting visitors.   
"Come in." He announced. As the large doors slid open he saw his wife and kids.

"Honey, our kids have something they want to talk to us about. They refuse to tell me what until you were here." His wife said.

"Well then, since you're here, go on kids tell me what you wanted ." He pushed a button and some chairs rose from the floor by the table in the middle of the room, he got up and motioned for them all to take a seat.

They all took a seat, his wife siting next to him. The siblings took their seat.

"Well then son please go on."

His son sits across from him, his hands together , his fingers interlaced. He has a confident and superior aura around him. Dam that makes him a proud dad.

"Well father, Brigitte and I would like to go to Luna Nova this year."

Both the parents look to each other surprised.

"Oh really now and why is that." 

"Well father it has come to my attention that this year there is an alpha priority order involved with the school. One directly from lord Nero and we would like to be of some use to lord Nero, he is our uncle after all."

"Yea!" Brigitte throws her arm up in excitement.

"Look I'm willing to think about if your mom is, and if lord Nero is OK with it."

"Alright Felix let's ask uncle Nero right now!" Brigitte exclaims.

"Good luck getting a hold of him." Their father laughed.

Brigitte pulls a cable from her wrist device and plugs it into the table in the middle of them. A hologram lights up showing a contact that says uncle Nero with a smiley face next to it. A contact picture is also shown. It's Nero with fake cat ears and whiskers frowning with Ace perched on his shoulder while a little Brigitte is on his back also with cat ears and whiskers.  
It begins to ring.

"He isn't going to pick up, trust me I've tried to get in touch with him for the last week."

Three rings later and they hear,"hello? Is everything alright Brigitte?" A full body hologram appears, the background can be seen as well. Nero looks to be in a warehouse of some kind and someone tied to a chair can be seen. 

"Uncle Nero you picked up."

"Of course I did you're my favorite neice."

The two are interrupted by a "What the hell!"

The hologram Nero turns around to see who said that. " oh hi there virus and lady luck… I didn't see you there." 

"Didn't see me there. Yea OK now I have only one question, why is it that I have tried to get a hold of you for a week now, yet my daughter can get a hold of you after one CALL?"

"Ah yes well you see, I have been ignoring your calls."

"WHAT?!"

"well yea every time you've called in the last month you just gave me more work to do."

Virus lets out a sigh and pintiches the bridge of his nose. Then in the background they hear someone yell "please help, he's crazy!"

"Shut it!" Nero yells pulling out one of his pistols and firing, then there is silence.

"So what did you need."

"Felix found out you have an alpha priority order at Luna Nova and wants to go to be of use to you."

Nero looks to be in thought for a moment "Brigitte, Felix leave the room for a minute."  
Brigitte takes off her arm device and sets it on the table as to not cut the call off, then they both left.

"Victor, Abigail." This caught the two off guard, it's been a long time since he has used their real names, this means he is very serious about whatever he is about to say. "I have no say if they go or not, you're their parents it's up to you. I will support whatever you decide. If you do let them go though I have one rule, they are not to know about the alpha priority order, and if they do find out somehow, I want you to let them know their live are not worth putting in danger for the order, and if they have to choose between the order and their lives, their lives come first you understand."

"Yes." They both say.

"I'm going to be honest with you two, I don't think that Felix cares about the order anyways."

"What makes you say that?" Lady luck asked. 

"Well those kids take after you two, alot Brigitte takes after you when you were younger." He looks to Lady luck. "While Felix takes after you Victor, I mean the kid dyes his hair to be like you. I'm getting off track. I think the kids want to be social with kids their own age, we haven't taken them on any adventures lately because of how things have been lately. Well at least I think Brigitte wants to. Felix is just going along with what she wants as the protective twin brother he is. It might be good for them. Just think about it." 

He then hangs up, the kids walk in, Brigitte grabs her device back. 

In the end they let them go.  
____________________________________  
[The first day for the twins.]

In Brigitte's room she is sleeping. 

"Get up kid." Nero shakes her.

"Five more minutes."

"No. Your brother is all packed and ready to go. We have to load up your stuff, you can sleep on the ride there."

"Fine." She gets up groggy, and goes to get changed.

"I'll take these boxes, grab whatever else you might need and get dressed. cone to hanger five when you're done. He uses the force to pick up the ten boxes she has packed and walks off. "You sure packed a lot." He mutters.

She eventually got up and realized it was really early. She groans and makes her way to hanger five.

Upon entering hanger five she sees her parents and uncle preparing The misfortune for take off. The misfortune was a ship of medium size it was her parents personal ship, it was fast and can handle itself in a fight capable of out maneuvering even the most impressive of starfighters, with the power to rival battleships, with the armor to take hits, it was custom made as with most of the commandos equipment. The ship has two bedrooms in it, all be it small ones, small kitchen and bathroom obviously. You could actually live in it for long periods of time as their parents used to do during the war, and sometimes still do. She approached the ship. 

"Why did we have to get up so early?"

"So we can get there early and give you time to get your schedule and a tour." Her dad says.

"Sorry you two had to miss the first couple of days, I wanted to see you guys off." Nero said as he walks up the entrance ramp the rest of them follow, her brother is already abroad.

They make their way to the cockpit and Nero starts to hit some buttons. 

"Are you really going to fly my ship?" Virus asked.

"You mean our ship." Lady luck chimed in.

"Yea, you two and the kids go make something to eat, it's an hour long flight at best." That was a sufficient explanation for them as they got up to do just that except Felix who stayed be hind.

"To be honest uncle I was expecting you to take us in the devil's Chariot."

"I hardly believe that would be necessary." He retorts with a chuckle.

The devil's Chariot is lord Nero's personal ship. It has over 30 personal rooms, one for each commando and then some extra single rooms. There is also a room with a bunch of bunks for up to thirty people for a crew. So sixty people can man it rather comfortably. It is smaller than the typical battleship but with more than enough power to match a war ship. The devil's Chariot is one of the oldest ships around, modified beyond belief. It has a cargo bay, a lab, armory, basically any facility one could need. It was perfect for smuggling which is what it has been used for up until Nero became the owner or well more like until Nero became a sith in service to the sith empire. It was basically a mobile fortress, honestly it was and always will be the commandos true home, they lived in it for years. 

"Plus I don't have it with me, it's with sky and overhead. Those two can make better use of it then I would, between all the paperwork and diplomatic stuff I have to worry about, it would be waste for me to have it constantly. Especially since it can save more of our troops in their hands."  
____________________________________  
[Nero's internal thoughts kind of?]

Yes the sith troops. Despite the sith empire and jedi coming to peace and ending the war which ultimately made the known galaxy a safer place, some problems still remain which needed military action. Pirates, slavers along with some other unsavory criminals still remained. Though those were just a smaller problem compared to Nero's others ones. The first problem he has been dealing with, and just can't seem to get rid of is the Remnant as they call themselves. The Remnant are a group of siths that refused to follow Nero's new way of the sith, they are mostly loyalists of the previous sith overlord: overlord Reaper. The Remnant are a huge pain in his side, their leader is a terrible person who Nero hates with a burning passion for personal and moral reasons. The Remnant have been in hiding for a while, but from time to time poke their heads up to cause problems. The only good thing about dealing with them is they don't seem to be able to have the resources or man power for a full out war, mainly because Nero and his commandos have been hunting them down and have destroyed many of their bases. The purge of them has been making progress though even if it has slowed down recently.

Then there is the second problem the sith have been dealing with as of late, this problem even becoming more of a threat then the Remnant. This threat is a race from the unknown reaches of the galaxy called the Yuuzhan Vong, or just Vong for short. They appeared from the unknown reaches and have started to move into the outer rim worlds. They attack and kill whatever they see. So far they have only attacked a handful of planets, which were able to be saved. The terrifying part about the Vong is they are not even connected to the force. They can't be force sensitive which is good, however the lack of force users also presents another problem, must force abilities used directly on them have almost no effect. You can't sense them with the force, can't mind trick them, hell a force push from the most powerful of force users only make them stumble. Force lightning, fire and force net do work on them though, all three of which are dark side abilities. Though using the force on the environment to throw like a rock at them still works. With only a handful of planets being attacked it has put Nero in an undesirable position. The position of holding the line. With the few abilities that can be directly used against them being dark side abilities well it means the jedi haven't been sending that much help, thinking it is a smaller problem that the sith can handle just fine, which is a load of crap. The sith have been spread thin trying to repel the attacks, the dark jedi order is a new thing, with a newly built temple you might think they could help right, not so much. The concept of a dark jedi temple and order is relatively new so they don't have much man power to spare, but have sent as much help as they could. Nero needs to settle this with them soon.  
____________________________________  
[Felix pov]

It was their father who was cooking breakfast in the ship's kitchen. That wasn't the best thing he noted. Yes his father was a brilliant man, he was a great hacker, good with information, getting information, analyzing it, even manipulating. He even helps run the sith empire, he does most of the tasks that Nero is to busy to do, sometimes even tasks Nero straight up hides from. He has spent many sleepless nights in his office over the years. He is Nero's right hand man after all. His importance to the sith empire is something that no one can dismiss. He might be one of the few reasons the empire is as well maintained as it is. All that being said though, his dad is not a cook. Yet he still tries. Mom makes better food, yet dad insisted on cooking, claiming it's the least he can do for his family, he hasn't had a proper meal with us in a while. So no one has the heart to turn him down. Then fifteen minutes later they find themselves staring at what looks to be an edible breakfast. They all sat there looking at their food, his day looking at them expectedly. The first to take a bite was Brigitte. She with out hesitation goes "wow this is good dad." She smiles 

The next was his mom. "Yes this is good honey." She nods and smiled.

His dad looks happy with a proud smile on his face. Now it was Felix's turn. Well here goes nothing he thinks. It is tasteless, better than his normal cooking so that's an improvement.  
With all the stoicism he can muster "yes father this is fairly good." He didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. Then Nero walked in.

"Oh nice breakfast, we'll be there in about forty minutes." He then walks up to virus and takes a bite off his plate then freezes. He looked at the family all shooting him a look like please don't, but either he ignored their looks or did not recognize their pleas.

"Who made this?"

"I did." Virus said proudly.

The gears start to turn in his head. A look of recognition on his face.

"Well it's not that bad."

Nero then goes to walk to his seat then 'trips'  
"Aw fu-" he falls on the table knocking everyone's food to the ground.

"Sorry everyone my bad, let me clean this up and make it up to you by cooking up something else." He looks to virus "I don't want to trouble you again. Sorry." He scratches the back of his head.

Everyone who had the food was saved, thanks to Nero and his definitely not intentional accident. 

Nero was a way better cook that's for sure. By the time everything was cleaned up and they finished eating they had arrived at Luna Nova.

The five gathered in the cockpit for a second.

"Alright kids I will take you to the headmistress office to get your schedule and what else they have for you well those two bring your stuff to your room." Their mom said.

"So we're sharing a room."

"Yea there were no other available rooms to assign you to."

Before they split off Nero pulled Felix to the side for a minute. He crouched down to look him in the eye and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Now listen Felix I have something I need you to do." He pulls out a black box and hands it to him." I need you to give this to tool box and tell him I said, "Here is the thing you wanted, it's very important to me so don't lose or destroy it. If you do I swear I'll beat your ass, I'm not kidding this time, I'll do it."

" I will make sure to tell him that uncle."

They then went their separate ways. The kids went to the headmistress office, she gave them their schedule, they also got colored belts they would be yellow team, along with some school robes.

"Here are your belts and school robes, normally first years would wear red until they chose what course they want, but Nero pushed really hard to get you two sith robes right away."

"Of course he would." Felix has the robes in his hands " we wouldn't have it another way."

"Yes of course. I have sent a student to show you two around, they will be at your room soon."

They make their way to their room. To say their goodbyes.

Nero looked at the kids. "You kids still have your training sabers, hold on to those. At this school you will eventually make your own lightsaber. But you aren't normal students, you could Carry around your training sabers until you get your own, not a lot of first years have their training sabers yet. So that would still still show you're superior to them." He smirks. "That being said, you could also carry these around." Nero reached on to his belt and grabbed two sabers handing them to the kids.

The kids look surprised then look to their parents.

"Go on a head, our first sabers were gifts from Nero as well." Their mom said.

The kids each took one. "Now I know those aren't the standard sith red like your training sabers but the color will definitely make you stand out." He smirks

The pair look confused until igniting the sabers to see. Brigitte had a hot pink color, while Felix had an orange blade. They look at them in awe.

"Yea those crystals were hard to get my hands on. Well I better go." The kids hugged him then he turned to walk out.

"Oh when you see Stitches and tool box tell I said I would have loved to visit them but I'm getting out of here before something happens, there is usually a commotion when I visit." Nero shoots them finger guns and walks out the door. The kid's parents follow him after saying goodbye again. 

The two take in their new room, and are about to start to unpack when they hear a knock on the door.  
____________________________________  
[Felix pov]

Brigitte opened the door before he could, and In the door stood a boy in jedi robes.

"Hey I'm Lucas, I was asked to show you know students around." He said it like he had better things to do.

"I'm Felix." He extends a hand.

"And I'm Brigitte!" She hopes on her brothers back.

Lucas shows them around making conversation. Lucas was primarily talking to Brigitte. Eventually she disappeared though, both Felix and Lucas got distracted by a thump from somewhere and turned to look, when they turned back Brigitte was gone."

"Great, now we have to find her." Felix said a little exasperated.

"She is a big girl not a kid."

"You don't know her like I do."

"Well what do you suggest then."

"Where is the cafeteria?"

"This way ." He points in a direction. "Why do you think she is there?"

"Yup. Its usually where she ends up."

The two make their way towards the dining hall.

"So what did you do to get a room with a pretty girl like her?" Lucas asked with a sly grin.

"I'm her older brother." Felix answered with disdain at that comment he made. Though technically he is her twin brother, he was born a minute earlier. But still. As for the hair color he well dyes his hair. But this kid didn't need to know that.

There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"So you two must be gifted right?"

"You could say that, why do you ask?"

"Well you two have sith robes, that's not normal for first years on their first day. So I assume you must be advanced or something."

"You have that correct."

"Well that's good, even if you are sith."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felix questions.

"Well I might not be the biggest fan of the sith, but hey advanced students means that Luna Nova hasn't lost its touch so to say."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well you see rumor has it that a student here has a 900 midi-chlorian."

"What no way that is impossible."

"Yea well the school news has a reliable source for this information and are going to put up a story about it later today."

"Well who is this person with this impossible count?"

"Well it's this first year named Atusko Kagari." He then stammered " I mean that's who I think it is yup." He looked a little panicked for a second.

Curious Felix thought but made no mention of what he was thinking and the two fell into another silence.

"So is your sister single?" Lucas asked with some misplaced confidence.

"Did you seriously just ask that?"

"Well yea. She is pretty and well your her brother and all so you would know. Not like you can date her." He laughs then jokingly jabs him with his elbow. "Am I right."

Before he could continue his questioning of Brigitte he is lifted into the air, finding it hard to breathe. Felix has his arm up not even looking at Lucas as he walks a few steps in front of the jedi.

"Let me get one thing straight with you, I am her brother. I have always looked out for her and always will. She is free to make her own decisions even if I am against them." He turns to look at Lucas now, Felix's eyes have turned yellow. Lucas looks terrified. "That being said if I see a problem I will fix it. Do you understand what I mean?"

Lucas can only nod.

"Good. If you speak to her in such a way as you have spoken to me, I will make you regret it." He drops Lucas, who falls to his hand and knees gasping for air. "As for if she is single the answer is yes. She can date whoever she chooses. You shouldn't get your hopes up."

Felix begins to walk again only to stop a few steps later.

"You can't just do that!"

Felix looks back, his eyes now blue again.

"Of course I can, I just did. You should be more aware of your surroundings." He looks to the corners.

"We are in a blind spot after all, I should make mention of this actually. Now then let's continue to the cafeteria."

Lucas gets up and begrudgingly leads the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i totally took the Yuuzhan vong from legends, I'm not sorry.


	13. good cop, bad cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well there is a mystery a foot, and well some people think their detectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we are back to akko and diana i know we haven't seen them in a while lol

[Akko's pov]

It had been four days since that incident with the knife. Akko had a pretty crazy first week. She spent her time meditating with Diana, getting help from professor Ursula and hanging out with her friends. When not in class of course. Apparently the day of that knife incident, Stitches and Toolbox had gotten in trouble with the headmaster, apparently they started a fire in town or something. She did notice Amanda had more of a confidence in her then she did before, when asked all Amanda said is she has a possible get out of jail free card and that's all she said. The thing is the last four days have been off to Akko for a few reasons. The first reason was that after she woke up that night in the infirmary, she wasn't able to go back to sleep until the next night. When she did fall asleep she had another vision instead of a dream.

It started off with her seeing through the eyes of Nero again, at least she thinks so. He was being dragged by two people, one on each side. He was pulled into a room. She could feel his emotions, disappointment, defeat, almost broken. Then he was pulled to a man who was taunting him, that man reached for something, which he set into the fire next to him. Nero was then held down, and was branded with a symbol of some kind on the left side of his back. The smell of burning flesh, the pain, and his screaming jolted her a wake, when she awoke she checked her own back. Nothing was there of course but it felt so real. Then she tried to go back to sleep. This time she saw him sitting in a room, a woman was there. The same emotions as before stirred around. The woman, her voice spoke, it was familiar. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Just do it." He took his shirt off. "I will not let them think they won!"

He then grits his teeth before the same sensations as before flood back. It also forced Akko to wake up, but in the few seconds before she found herself up, she realized the emotions had changed. Pride.

She was able to fall asleep again after that, no other visions. She did bring it up with Stitches the next day, but was told it wasn't anything permanent, just a side effect.

Those visions bothered her a little, but she was able to push past them. However the other thing that has been bothering her is she swears that people are whispering about her, she has even caught some people looking at her, she was even the target of bullying more than before, it wasn't just Hannah and Barbara giving her a hard time anymore and she doesn't know why. At Least she didn't until this morning at breakfast.  
____________________________________  
[Akko's pov]

Akko sat at their unofficial table in the cafeteria with her team and most of the green team, they were just missing one trouble maker.

"Hey guys where is Amanda?" Akko asked.

"Who knows." Sucy answered in her usual mono tone voice.

Before the questioning could go on any further, the cafeteria doors burst open, Amanda being dragged in by toolbox, he looked around and met eyes with Akko. He then made his way to their table. He came to the stop in front of the table and lifted Amanda up and dropped her down on one of the benches. He began to speak to the table as a whole it seems. 

"I believe this one belongs to you." He then turns to Amanda. "Look normally I wouldn't care what you do to other students. But I just finished maintenance an hour ago. I really don't have time for this, so just be on good…. Decent behavior for just today." He sighs and turns around muttering something along the lines of why am I even helping her.

"So what was that about?" Akko asked.

"That's not important Akko look at this." She showed the whole group her holo pad.

"Wow the school newspaper." Sucy said sarcastically.

"We have a school newspaper?" Akko asks.

"Yea akko. How didn't you know." Lotte responded not in a harsh way though.

"That's not important, look closely."

Sucy squints at it. "So what it's an old newspaper?"

"Just a few days old but look at this article." 

She points to an article on it. Everyone looks at it. It must be important, Amanda had a serious face,and tone. Everyone else's face fell from the joking looks they had earlier, except Constanze had the same serious look as always. They a turned to look at Akko.

"What?" She exclaims as she takes the holo pad and looks at the article. "No way." Akko whispers with tears almost spilling out her eyes. The article was about her, stating her by name, talking about how she had only a 900 midi-chlorian count. This explains the looks she has been getting, the bullying, the whispers. This explained a lot of things, Akko didn't know that needed to be explained. She was left with one question. How?

"You ok Akko?"

She looks up at Amanda. " no, how could this be, where did they get their information from?" 

"I don't know, but look it said here at the bottom that they were going to release their proof, but can only release some of it. The rest is going to remain secret until they get the go-ahead from their source, I was trying to find out but…"

"But what?"

"Professor Finnelan stopped me before things escalated. I was going to be in trouble but Professor toolbox told Finnelan he would take care of punishment."

"So did he punish you, also what do you mean escalate?"

"No he lied to her. And by escalate, well I corner one of the newspaper crew." She punched her hand.

Oh that's what she means.

"Do you have any ideas who could have came up with a lie like this?" Amanda said angrily.

"It's not a lie." Akko said quietly which made everyone at the table look to her.

"But I have an idea." Akko said gravely.  
____________________________________  
[Diana's pov]

Diana couldn't help but notice that akko was looking a little sad the last couple days, she was trying to hide it from others and was doing a pretty good job at it. But Diana is more observant than others, and while she is not good with emotions herself, she can recognize when someone is acting strange. She just plans to ask Akko today when they meet to meditate. 

Classes went by slowly today, Diana just wanted to get this cleared up, she was worried about Akko, negative emotions lead to the dark side after all. If Akko really wanted to be a jedi, emotions like that should be avoided, Diana was just looking out for akko after all, that's all.

Eventually Diana we t to the usual spot, she waited, a rustling of the bushes caught her attention. It wasn't akko unfortunately, it was a cat. Ace was it's name according to Akko. The cat for some reason keeps joining the girls, Diana has to admit that it's a cute cat, and has been growing on her. Diana decided to start to meditate, ace taking a seat on her lap, something she isn't used to. Normally the cat just watches or sits on Akko's lap.

Another rustling of bushes occurs and this time Akko comes out with a almost frightening lock on her face, tears welling up at the sides of her eyes.

"Was it you!?" Akko almost yelled.

"Pardon?"

"Was it you!?" This time her fists were clenched and shaking a little.

"Was what me?"

"This!" Akko holds up a physical copy of the school newspaper to Diana.

Diana gets up, Ace gets mad, his seat is gone and meows at her angrily. She walks over and takes the paper she looks it over until she sees what akko is most likely talking about. She reads it. As she reads, her eyes slowly widen.

"You think I told them?"

"I don't know who did! It's just you were in the position to…." Her voice gets quite, she looks down and sniffles.

Diana sees a tear fall down to the ground. She was angry at being accused of this but after seeing that tear and hearing that sniffle. Her heart breaks somewhat. Her face softens and in a voice just as soft, but firm. "Of course I didn't tell anyone Akko I gave you my word. I promised you that I would keep your secret, and a Cavendish always keeps their promise."

Akko looks her in the eyes. "Really?"

"Yes really."

Akko runs up and hugs her, which caught Diana off guard but she returns it. Akko cries into her neck. "I don't know why but I'm so happy to hear that Diana. I-i" she sniffles again. "I had a really bad day today because of this, it was far worse than it was the last few days and the idea of it being bad because of you just… it was…. I don't like the thought of that." She gets out through her tears. Clearly a little lost for words.

"I would never do that to you Akko." Diana hugs her tighter.

"We will find out who did akko I promise."

"You mean you'll help me?" Akko had managed to stop crying at this point.

"Where should we look next?"

" I have an idea." Akko grabs Diana's hand. "Follow me."  
____________________________________  
[Diana's pov]

Now when Akko said she had an idea, she wasn't expecting to be dragged to the green teams room. Before Diana could do anything, mainly leave, she wasn't on the best terms with Amanda, for personal reasons. Their moms got along just fine, they were even friends. But Amanda and Diana well, they have their differences to say the least. One of those differences is Amanda's personality, and how she sometimes walks too closely to the Darkseid without a care. Akko knocked on the door. The door flung open.

"Hey Akko," Amanda's voice was cheerful, but it losses that cheerfulness, and is replaced with more confusion and a little edge as her eyes landed on Diana. " and you…. Why are you two here, together?" She frowns a little. 

Akko pushed past Amanda dragging Diana into the room, Amanda shut the door.

"OK come in."

"Amanda it wasn't Diana. So who could it be? Well Diana said she would help. So I call the meeting of team look for the truth of who exposed my secret." Akko points in the air, one arm on her hip, legs slightly spread.

"Why would it have been Diana."

"I told her, but she claims she didn't, and I'm choosing to believe her."

"Wait you told her and not me?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure actually?" Akko questions herself almost.

Diana clears her throat. "Well we are all in this together so does anyone have any ideas?"

"That's why I brought us here, Amanda was doing something earlier."

"That's surprising." Yea an underhanded remark, she knows, but she just had to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amanda nearly growls out.

"Nothing." Diana hides a smirk.

" no fighting you two. Now Amanda tell her what you were doing."

"Well I was trying to um question someone on the newspaper crew. But I was stopped."

Ah of course, Amanda was probably using violence in a barbaric attempt to get information.

"Well you might have been on to something with questioning a team member but, maybe we should do it in a more civil manner this time."

"Are you saying I was being uncivilized!?" 

"Well why would you have been stopped if you were?"

Amanda was beat and grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"So let's go to their office!" Akko points forward as she walks out.

"Are we following her?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know about you but I promised to help." Diana turned to follow.

"You won't show me up like that Cavendish!?" Amanda yells as she shuts her door and rushes to lock it.  
____________________________________  
[Diana's pov.]

The three stood outside the newspaper team room.

"So we go in, and demand answers." Akko slams her fist on her open palm.

"Good plan." Amanda agrees enthusiastically.

"That's not a plan you two!" Diana yells. She was starting to have second thoughts.

She yelled that a little too late as the two 'detectives' have already decided this was the best course of action. Amanda kicked the door open. Then rolled into the room, akko also rolled into the room. Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. Why am I doing this she sighs.

At a large desk sat the head of the news team. Clad in Grey dark jedi robes was Wangari. She stopped typing on her computer and looked up. "Can I help you?" 

Amanda walked up to the desk, Akko beside her. Amanda then knocked everything she could off the desk with a sweep of her arm.

"Tell me who told you!" Amanda yelled. 

Diana's eye twitch. These two can't be serious.

"Yea tell us!" Akko back Amanda up.

Wangari looked at the two wit a what the hell kind of look. " one, why would you do that? Two you need to give me more information….." she isn't quite angry at this point, more of a confused annoyed mood.

"I did that to show I mean business!" 

"Yea and we want to know who told you about me and my midi-chlorian account."

Before Wangari can answer Diana steps up.  
"Enough you two." She makes her way in front of the two, while using the force to pick up everything off the floor and placing it neatly on the desk.

"Thanks."

"I apologize for these two, but we are looking for who gave you that information about her, also I am curious as to why you would put that out there, it was a clear violation of her privacy."

"Look it's nothing personal but a story like this is well pretty interesting and it gets views."

That made the three girls mad. Luckily Diana was better at not letting her emotions show. Amanda however was not.

"What do you mean it's for the views!?" Amanda uses the force to flip the desk, making a mess of the office they were in.

"Are you dumb O'Neil, I was bringing in readers, that's what we do!"

Amanda was about to punch the reporter only to be stopped by a lightsaber being pointed at her. Wangari had produced her blue lightsaber and was pointing it at her. 

"Look O'Neil you are overstepping your bounds."

" everyone calm down." Akko yells.

"Or what kagari!? You two come in here demanding stuff, why should I calm down?"

Akko was at a loss for words.

"Stand down we can talk about this." Diana said with some urgency in her voice.

"I have every right to be angry, don't tell me what to do."

Diana was about to say something to try to talk her down when suddenly the reporter drops her lightsaber, it turned off and clattered to the floor as she gasped for air. All eyes turn to the door to see a boy in sith robes arm out stretched.

"You know Cavendish." The boy walks past and sits in the now lone chair that Wangari was in, his arm still stretched out. "There are more efficient ways to get information." 

"Let her go!"

"As you wish." He drops her, then places both his arms on the arm rest.

"Who are you?!" Akko asked.

"His name is Felix." Wangari coughs out, well on all fours.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda asked.

"The same as you. I to, wish to see this proof of their claims on kagari."

"Why?" Akko asked, surprised by his answers , that was all she could think to ask.

"That's not really your concern. Now then," he turns to wangari, "I would very much like a full copy of your evidence, and you might as well hand these girls a copy as well."

"Why should I?"

"What exactly do you know about me."

"You're a first year student who was placed right away Into the sith classes, making you in the advanced classes."

"That's all?" He chuckled " I like to think there is more to me than that. Plus have some sway."

"Sway?" The report asked

"Yes, I could probably get your newspaper shut down if I wanted to, or atleast cause some problems."

"Is that a threat?!"

"No it's just an observation. I don't make threats." He stares her in the eyes. A cold gaze, it sends chills up her spin. "I make promises."

Wangari isn't stupid and she knows when she is beat. She goes to her flipped over table, checks her computer, it's fine. Then she makes two copies of the data on two data sticks devices.

"Here." She said with disdain in her voice as she threw the sticks to the uninvited guests.

Diana caught one, Felix caught the other.

Felix got up and went for the door." One more thing. I know this would make a great story. I can see the title something like, new sith student, Cavendish and O'Neil try to suppress the media." He does some dramatic hand motion. Diana's face paled, she hadn't thought about that. "But remember this. You don't want me as an enemy. I got what I want." He holds up the data stick. "I see this data as a gift and such I will say I might owe you a favor in the future, but if I see this incident in the paper. Well that would be a mistake. Do you understand? "

"Yes."

With that Felix left. Leaving everyone one in silence.

"So we did it right?" Amanda asked 

"Yea I guess we did. Good job team!" Akko exclaims.

How she could bounce back after that situation Diana wasn't sure.

"Well yea, let go back to one of our doors and check this out."

The three left the room Leaving the reporter to clean the mess.

The three made their way back to the green team's dorm ready to see what is on this data stick.


	14. lets see this proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both parties actually look at the data

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not going to lie this chapter was going to be longer but i decided to split it up, its early, morning right now. my friends and i were drinking last night and well here i am in bed trying to sleep but just had to finish what i had, couldn't sleep untill i did lol.

[The green team dorm]

The three girls looked at the data stick.

"Well let's see what is on it already." Amanda said. Akko and diana nod in agreement. Amanda took it and plugged the data stick in to her holo pad. The noticed only two files, one file was if documents of some kind, the other was an audio file. 

"Alright let's see what we have here." They clicked on the document file. What pops up was Akko's personal file with information that only the teachers have access to.

Diana grabs the holo pad. " this is your school file?! How did they get a hold of this?"

"Is this the kind of file they shouldn't have access to?" Akko questions.

"Of course! This is sensitive information for most." 

Amanda takes a closer look over Diana's shoulder. "But look this is a censored version though." 

Diana looked closer, yea Amanda was right, a lot of the information was blacked out. Some minor things were mostly still visible though, that and a few other things. Though two things caught her eye. Her midi-chlorian count was uncensored showing a 900, and the signatures signed at the bottom.

"Well these are official files." Diana sighs.

"Well what's on them?" Akko snatched the holo pad. Her eyes immediately look to her midi-chlorian count. "Of course that would be on here."

"Well looks like they have all the proof they need right there." Amanda said while now leaning over Akko. Then she snatched it up. "Also this is my holo pad, stop taking it from me!" Amanda's eyes glance down. Then she lets out a whistle " wow kagari you must be important."

"I'm not really…. Why do you say that?"

Amanda sits on her bed and plops the pad next to her. "Well you have a lot of big names behind you going here."

Diana and Akko both look.

"She's right Akko, how do you know any of these people."

Akko looks over all the names, she notices Cavendish and O'Neil but every other name is new to her.

"I don't. The only names I recognize are Cavendish and O'Neil, but those are your names so that's the only reason why. Is it not normal to have this many signatures on your file?"

"To be honest I'm not sure." Diana said. "However it is strange for almost everyone on the jedi council and the strongest sith to all agree on something, especially all signing up a student who they never met. Plus from what I know Darth Nero doesn't sign up people normally. At least that's what my mom told me."

They all sat there taking in the information. The silence was broken with Akko completely missing the point, and with some semblance of her normal self. " so what I'm hearing is that I'm pretty special! Perhaps some chosen one!"

Both Amanda and Diana are taken back by this, sharing a look, a is she serious look. They both seem to agree just to let her have this.

"Yes akko Perhaps you are some chosen one." Diana let's out another sigh.

"Any ways you two lets look at this audio file." Amanda clicks it, and the audio file opens up, there is silence for a moment then voices are heard. 

Akko's face pales a little, she knows what's on this audio file. It was the conversation she had with professor stitches a while ago, the audio sounded off but it was clearly them.

" we need to go back and stop them from releasing this." Akko sounds almost panicked.

"Yea." Amanda agrees heading for the door.

"Wait!" Diana stops them from running off again. " it might be best to talk to them tomorrow." 

"Why?" The other two said in unison.

"Well between you two and that Felix student a lot of commotion happened. A teacher or staff member could be investigating right now, so we should try to avoid being caught up in that." 

"But what if they release this stuff tomorrow?" Akko asked.

" they have been holding on to this for a while now, which leads me to think why they didn't release it sooner, so hopefully they won't, also they gave no indication when exactly they were going to put this out there. But even if they did, they would only be able to reveal the audio file, there are rules against spreading personal files that have serious consequences."

"You really think they won't drop it." Akko asked. 

"I'm fairly certain." Of course Diana was fairly confident because she was hardly wrong. Unfortunately this might be one of those times. Only tomorrow would tell.

They all went to their respective rooms.  
____________________________________  
[Felix pov]

Felix got the data and was heading to his room to look over it. He had already plugged the data stick into the device on his arm, yes him and his sister were given school issued holo pads that they used, but for personal or well private things like this he used the personal arm device they had been given. All the commandos had one. The arm device was like a mini super computer that can project a larger screen, if the small on on it wasn't enough, or it could even wireless and or wired connection to the display of helmets, visors and such to allow the user to see it privately, it was quite a convenient piece of equipment. It also had an optional holo keyboard. It was made from the combined efforts of, Toolbox, lord Nero, and his dad.

He put on a visor that covers his right eye and ear as the device on his left arm connects. He was standing in front of his room when the data popped up. His attention is completely on it as he walks in.

"Hi Felix!" Is the first thing he hears as he walks in, the familiar excited voice of his sister.

"Hey sis." He looks up briefly to her then pauses. " and Lucas…. What are you doing here."

"Well I thought I would hang out with you two, because I am your guys only friend here after all." Lucas said pretty full of himself.

"What makes you think me and you are friends?" Felix asked trying to not show his anger at that statement.

"Well I mean I like to think you guys are my friends. I've kept your secret after all." He has a smug smirk on his face.

That explains it, the secret that they are children of two of the commandos. It's not really public knowledge, and Felix would like to keep it that way but if that means letting this kid think he has some Trump card, well that doesn't sit right with Felix at all.

"Well of course you would keep our little secret."

Lucas looks at Felix, still with that smug look.

"Of course. Like I said we are friends."

"Oh that is not why at all."

Confusion showed on Lucas' face. 

"What do you mean?"

Felix had the smug smirk this time. "It would be inconvenient for you as well if or when this becomes public knowledge." He motions to his sister who doesn't seem to know what he is implying."I mean just think about it."

The gears in Lucas's head start to turn.

Felix continues on."if the knowledge of who our parents were to get out, well that would make us quite popular wouldn't it. Sith students would end up fighting for our attention or favor. Having friends like us could be quite beneficial." 

Felix has to admit that his sister messed up their first day here when she called toolbox and Stitches aunt and uncle. Luckily only Lucas and those other two teachers overheard which is fortunate for them. If it became common knowledge for the students of this school, that their parents were two of the commandos that would complicate things. The two would not be able to have a normal school life,or as normal as they have right now. Eyes would be on them, whether those eyes will be envious students who want to get close to them for selfish reasons, sith students being the primary example of this, or students who would look at them like they hate them, resentful jedi. And with eyes on the two would lead to him losing any privacy he has which he would rather have,especially with his investigation going on. Yes any commotion would die down eventually, how fast though that's another story. His hope is to have his place solidified where he wants it before word gets out. Which leads him to his current dilemma: how to deal with this Lucas kid. His two choices aren't ideal for his liking. On hand he tells Lucas to go away, which risks Lucas letting the cat out of the bag and trigger what Felix is currently trying to avoid. Then on the other hand he keeps Lucas quiet somehow. That how being his sister.

Felix loves his sister more than anything, so he hates to do this but, keeping them low on the radar while they settle in is his top priority. Felix knows Lucas has a thing for Brigitte, his sister however seems obvious to this. So with in mind he is playing the only card he can.

"Once this becomes public, things will be pretty hectic that's for sure, we probably won't have any free time for personal things you know." Felix looks Lucas dead in the eyes.

"Um yea that would be bad." Lucas stuttered that out. He seemingly gets what Felix is implying.

" I'm glad you agree, now it's late, you should get going."

"Yea I'll do that." Lucas leaves waving goodbye to Brigitte as he goes.

"So that happened." Brigitte looked up at her brother. "So what were you up to?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He walks over to his bed and sits down, looking over the data. "I'm doing some research, and had to get some data. What about you?"

"Oh yea Lucas came over, he was telling me some stuff about the school."

"Like what."

"Gossip,people's friend groups. Stuff like that, I was trying to get a sense of where we would fit in on this school hierarchy."

"So where do we fit in at?"

"I'm not sure yet…. So what are you researching."

"A student."

"That's all you are going to tell me?"

"For now."

He tunes his sister out now looking at the files he had obtained, he was curious as to why Nero had signed up Akko, along with all the other signatures he recognized. Pieces to the puzzle were starting to fill in, but after looking at the file and listening to the audio recording, well it looks like the puzzle had gotten more complicated.  
____________________________________  
[Breakfast the next day.]

Well Diana was wrong often, but unfortunately right now was one of those times she was.  
Early this morning the audio recording was released along with transcriptions of it, she was right about them not releasing Akko's file though, so that's a win.

Diana had joined the green and red teams this morning, all eyes on her as she sat down.

"I thought you said-" Akko started 

"I know what I said, but even I am wrong sometimes." 

Amanda snickered a little at that." You mean the great Diana Cavendish was wrong? I never thought I would hear that!" Amanda laughed as she slapped Akko's back, who didn't laugh, she just looked defeated.

"Its over, everyone is going to make fun of me." 

"That's not true Akko." Diana tried to reinsure her.

"Really?" Akko questions hopefully.

Then in unison two voices say,"no." The whole table looked to see who said that, to no one's surprise Sucy was one of the voices, however Sucy was looking at the owner of the other voice, she was surprised someone else was being brutally honest like her. The other voice belongs to Felix who took a seat at the table with him, everyone was kinda shocked he just invited himself to sit down.

"Yea, people are probably going to make fun of you big time."

"Who exactly are you?" Lotte asked.

"I'm Felix, don't bother introducing yourselves, I already know." He proceeds to point at each person and say their name, he even got Constanze's full name right the first time.

"That's a little creepy." Amanda said, everyone was thinking it but no one really wanted to say it.

"Oh I guess it is kind of creepy, sorry I didn't mean for it to come off like that, I just like to gather information, especially when it's about things that I'm curious about." He eyes Akko in a almost predatory way.

"So what has caught your attention?" Diana asked. 

"Atusko, has. Oh wait everyone calls you Akko for short right?" There is a slyness to his tone, but one that comes off a little off putting instead of the cool slyness he was probably going for.

"A-and why is that." Akko stiffens up.

"You're an interesting person, that's all."

"So why are you here?" Sucy asked with annoyance in her voice because he had pushed her to the side when he sat.

"Well to eat of course." He smiled at his own joke, he was the only one to find it funny it seems. " and to talk."

"Talk about what?" Akko relaxed a little.

"I find it unfortunate that the news team exposed you like that, deplorable really. So I have come to inform you, I will continue looking into how they got their information, a leak like this shouldn't have happened. I won't let it happen again."

"You sound so serious about this man. This is something the adults should look into." Amanda chimes in.

"Yea that is true, but this is a serious matter, and I plan to do what I can." He gets up "if I come across anything I will let you know if you wish. I just ask you to do the same for me if you come across a lead." He walks away before anyone else could speak.

" that was weird." Amanda said, everyone nods in agreement.

"He doesn't seem too bad though." Lotte adds.

That interaction made Akko think. Maybe today wouldn't be that bad, maybe more students would be like him and be mad with her instead of being against her. Maybe she was going to be fine today.


	15. fortune favors some people more than others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a class lesson about force abilities, particularly unique ones, a special guest comes in to talk about it, some old friends interact. but as well as things are going for some people, Akko herself wasn't having the best day, which didn't go un noticed to all. all leading to some things being set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems like early Tuesdays or late at night on Mondays are my up load days lol. i would have had this up sooner but i went to bed at midnight, I was only about half way through this chapter then. it ended up being over 4000 words. its crazy to think this is at 15 chapters! i am very thankful for those who have read this, and are keeping up with this story. it makes me happy :D i might post the next chapter this Friday or Saturday, which is definitely possible if not it will be up next Tuesday. but i am aiming for Saturday or Friday for reasons i will talk about at the end notes.

[Akko's pov]

Akko had hoped it was going to be a good day, but with that recording being released, it just gave more ammunition for people to use to mess with. We'll to be fair, not mean messed with her, mainly Hannah and Barbara, but a few others did join in, surprisingly not a lot of sith students said anything. She did notice a lot of looks people shot her that day, which ranged from pity looks to disdain ones. The whole atmosphere around her was off, it was hard trying to be her normal self, even harder to pay attention in class. Some of her teachers seemed to have noticed she was not her self, but they seemed unaware of what is going on in the student body.

She did manage to pay attention in one class. That class being professor stitches class. Why she had managed to pay attention was for two reasons, one Akko wasn't sure if the teacher had something to do with the information that was leaked, and she wasn't sure how to bring it up with the teacher. Mainly because she was intimated by the fact that accusing a sith lord of something you aren't even sure they did might have some consequences. The second reason that she was able to pay attention was the topic of the class was actually interesting, and a surprise guess made an appearance.  
____________________________________  
[Stitches class]

Stitches looked around the class she was teaching, thinking to herself 'the first years are probably going to love this.' The class slowly filled in, but everyone was there by the time the bell rang. She activated the holo board, yes they have white boards and or chalkboards at the front of each class for the teachers to use, and she honestly preferred them to the holo boards but to day she might need it and it's extra features so she was going to use it.

"Good after new class, today I'm changing things up, I had a topic planned but due to some recent events happening, now is a great time to talk about this particular subject, because I got a guest that is coming in."

There are some murmurs amongst the students, and she caught someone saying "she changed it up again?" Then went on about something. Stitches just ignored that though. The class quickly quieted down once they realized the teacher glaring at them.

Once she had all of their attention. "Now then today we are talking about force abilities. Yes many classes will talk about these in the future, we all tend to. But they will mostly talk about abilities that can be learned, ranging from the common ones to more powerful ones." She paused and looked at the classes confused looks and she smirked. She was about to continue when a hand rose, it was Diana's hand. Even Diana looked confused.

"Yes miss Cavendish?"

"What do you mean by force abilities that can be learned, are you saying that there are some that can't be learned, how is that even possible?"

"Good question. It does sound impossible, even ridiculous, but I can tell you for a fact such abilities exist, and only a few people can use some of these abilities."

The board has letters flash up on it and she points at it with a pointer stick.

"As you can see on this board," genetics in big glowing letters is on the board. " genetics play a part in one's ability to use the force, however you can also Inherit an affinity for certain types of abilities, and sometimes you can even Inherit the abilities themselves." The board changes to show Inherit abilities.

"Abilities that can be Inherited fall in two one of two categories. The first being, the more common one, abilities that can be learned. This means a force sensitive person can be born with an ability their parents have, for example: force healing. Anyone can learn how to force heal, but someone who has Inherited it will be able to do it without all that training needed to do so, training will help improve their abilities though as with all things."

Stitches got a message on her wrist device, the same computer and communication device all the commandos have. And sees she has a message from her guest informing her that they are almost there.

She grins and goes back to teaching after giving the class some time to do a few notes.

"Now then, now for the second category of inheritable skills. We call them unique force abilities because these types of force abilities can not be learned through studying them, and any attempt to learn them has failed. This category can also be broken into two groups as well. Those being passive and aggressive." She makes air quotes when saying passive and aggressive to get her point across, the words on the board have quotes around them as well to stress the point she was going to go over.

"Passive and aggressive might be a slight misleading. When I say aggressive skills I mean skills that the user has to intentionally choose to use while when I say passive those are abilities that kind of activate on their own. Both passive and aggressive unique abilities tend to be powerful, especially when used in certain ways." 

She got another message on her communicator. 

"Looks like our guest is here." She informed the class. 

The class door opened up and a blond woman strode in with an air of superiority and confidence. She had the yellow eyes of sith and the stare that can pierce through even the bravest of men.

"Well class this is Lady luck, she is the guest I was talking about, she has a unique force ability. She is also one of my fellow commandos, and was here recently and was able to take some time to come to class today. So I'm going to let her take it from here, ask her whatever questions you want." Stitches walks to one end of her desk and picks up an object then wanders over to the window.

Lady luck's eyes meet her kids for a moment, Brigitte almost hoping to say hi, only for her brother to stop her. 

"So class as my colleague said I do have a unique force ability," she walks in front of Stitches desk and leans against it, "and I'm here to answer any questions, and tell you about my ability, so any questions?"

Lotte raised her hand, a little hesitant of course.

"Yes you, with the glasses." 

"So what is your unique ability?"

"Ah that's a good starting question, I'm glad you asked it. So my unique ability is-" she is cut off mid sentence as stitches who was by the window threw a stapler at her. She was caught off guard as the stapler was sailing through the air straight for her face. But before it hit her, the stapler when it was within a few inches from her face, it took a sudden ninety degree angle straight up and hit the ceiling embedding into it. The who class just stared in shock, processing what had happened. She lets out a sigh at stitches sudden actions," that would be my ability right there."

She points up at the stapler and lets out a chuckle of sorts. "That was just one of the effects of my ability. You see my ability is called force fortune, hence my name Lady luck." She chuckles again and shakes her head before continuing. "Force fortune is classified as a passive unique force ability. I'm currently the only one known to have it as it is one of the more rare abilities." Well that's technically true, her daughter shows signs of having it, her son on the other hand does not. But these students don't need to know that. "As a passive skill I can't turn it on and off at my own will. I can increase the intensity and decrease it though. What my ability does essentially is put the odds in my favor so to say, when it is activated it will protect me from attacks like you just saw, it prioritizes leather ones, it can only protect me from so many attacks so I'm not invincible, I have been injured my fair share of times. It also doesn't just help in combat but in other things to, like when gambling I never lose, I always draw the card I need, or roll the number I need, honestly not even lord Nero can beat me at card games or such without cheating. It also helps with lying as well, it can produce the same effect as a mind trick on its own to make people more agreeable sometimes. those are just a few things it can do"

Diana raised her hand to ask a question and was picked. "So you said when it is active, it does all that stuff so how does it activate?"

"That's another great question. My unique ability like I said was rare even among unique abilities, and it's activation requirements is just as rare among the known passive abilities, mainly because it doesn't have one."

"What does that mean?" Diana questioned.

"Well unlike any other force ability, unique or not, my force fortune is activated, even when I'm unconscious."

There was a stunned silence this time, most in shock and some had some awe in that shock, it was always on? That is impressive.

Amanda spoke up, not even raising her hand. " Wait it can do the things it does and never turns off, that has to be one of the strongest abilities right? Like it has no down sides it seems."

"Yea you would think that, but it does have its flaws."

Akko this time interjected, she was curious about these flaws, something she might even be able to relate to. "What kind of flaws could there possibly be?"

She lets out a sigh and looks up at the ceiling with a small frown. "Well I can't turn it off for starters, I have been accused of cheating before and have gotten into some fights, and sticky situations because of it, but that's not anything big compared to some of the other downsides." She begins to pace from one end of the class to the other as she spoke. "With it constantly being on, well it's still technically me using the force even when I don't want to, which is a little draining, especially if I increase the intensity. Also with it technically being me using the force all the time, I have a much harder time using other force abilities like lightning and stuff, which makes me technically the weakest among the commandos when it comes to sheer output of power for force abilities. Also the feats I have done in the past aren't really able to compare to some of the more impressive feats my fellow commandos have done. Don't get me wrong I'm a powerful sith in my own right but I can't really use my full strength like the others can."

Akko was right, she did relate to that, with what's going on with her, she doesn't think she can compare to some of her classmates.  
She felt bad about asking now, so she decided to ask a follow up question.

"So how did you find out you had a unique force ability?"

Lady luck lightens up at that, "Now that's a funny story, it was about a year or so after I met Lord Nero and joined the commandos, we had all though I was lucky at that point, but lord Nero was insistent that even my luck had its limits, between me coming out of battles in better condition than the others sometimes, and my winning streak at any game I played, you know to gamble and what not. He had had enough and decided we all were going to play some strip poker-"

"Hey maybe we shouldn't tell the students that!" Stitches interrupted.

"Nah its fine." She waves her off. "So anyway we were playing strip poker, and I had actually lost a few hands, my ability doesn't make me win every hand, I don't know if I mentioned that, but anyway ways the game started to look like I was going to lose, then I won the hand, and the next one, and so forth until it was just me and Nero left in play, he thought he was going to win, a smug look on his face, but then as he was about to place his cards down, dead weight slipped, now he is a massive man let me tell you, so when he went down all the cards got mixed up because he crashed down on that table. We cleaned up and reshuffled the cards. I ultimately won. Which really pissed Nero off because apparently he had been cheating the whole time. He said something was clearly up, and he knew I wasn't cheating, or well suspected I was playing fair which I was. He then demanded that Stitches run some test, and through those test we found out my midi-chlorians were a little different and I don't completely understand the test my self but stitches was positive I had a unique force ability right there and then."

No one was expecting that kind of story from that but her mood lightened up. Stitches had face palmed though, embarrassed at the story.

Another student asked,"so if you have kids, then are they going to have the same ability as you?"

If she didn't have such a good poker face, the students might have seen her freeze for an instant, only an instant though.

"They would have a chance to Inherit it but there is no guarantee that they would."

A few more questions were asked and answered but eventually the bell rang, signifying classes were done for the day. The students packed up and made their way out of the classroom and that was that, Stitches and lady luck were left alone in the room.  
____________________________________  
[Stitches pov]

"Hey thanks for coming today." She walks over and leans against her desk with the other sith lord.

"No problem at all, I love teaching here when I can."

"So when do you think you will be teaching with us next?"

"I honestly don't know, a lot is going on right now."

"Tell me about it." She sighs, "come on." She pats her on the shoulder and walks to the door.

"Are we going somewhere or are you kicking me out already?" She said in a joking manner with a smile on her face.

"We're heading to my office my friend." 

As they made their way to Stitches office they ran into ace, who immediately jumped in to Lady luck's arm who carried him all the way there. They got to the office without farther incidents. Stitches opened the office door and did a mock bow as the other sith entered, she then entered herself and shut the door behind her. Lady luck had taken a seat in a chair in front of Stitches desk, as stitches went to sit in her chair. Once in side her chair behind her desk she opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle and two glasses.

"Alcohol at work?" Lady luck raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, it's a special occasion, plus we both know lord Nero drinks on the job."

They both laugh at that.

"Yea that is true, though to be fair, he is technically always on the job nowadays."

"Yup, plus if an alcoholic like him were to just stop drinking, I as a medical professional thinks he would die from the resulting hangover." She said in her best mock professional tone then they both broke out in laughter again. 

Stitches poured both the glasses about half full. They were those small square kinds, they were actually pretty fancy ones. They both took a glass and held it up.

"Cheers to our messed up family!" Lady luck proposed.

"I'll drink to that." Stitches agreed in a rather cheerful tone. 

They clinked their glasses together before downing them in one go.

Lady luck shook her head and closed her eyes, "that's the good stuff!"

"Yup, I keep it for when lord Nero is here or when I need a drink myself."

"Is a lot going on here too?" 

"Yup."

They chatted for a while, exchanging stories of recent events and other information the other one didn't know. They had another drink, both need this, some time with a friend, just chilling, no babysitting a grown man that should take care of himself. Toolbox in stitches case, Nero and sometimes virus in Lady luck's case. Their time of merriment and relaxation only lasted no longer than twenty minutes as a knocking on the door interrupted them.

"Come in!" Stitches shouted slightly annoyed.

The door opened up and revealed professor Ursula standing there. "Stitches, do you have some time to talk?"

Lady luck stood up with a sigh, and finished her drink in one gulp, she set the glass down then grabbed stitches drink as well, which was mostly finished, which she proceeded to down as well then place the glass back on the desk. "Well stitches it was nice, catching up with you, but clearly other people need you." She said no malice in her voice, but a warm friendliness. " I'm going to take this as my cue to leave, maybe see toolbox and head on back, I have some things I need to do myself."  
Then she left leaving Ursula and Stitches alone.

"Well I'm not busy anymore it seems." She puts the glasses and alcohol away and motions to the now vacant seat."Please take a seat."

Ursula takes a seat, and puts her hands in her lap, almost like a kid who is in trouble. 

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now what can I help you with."

"Well I wanted to talk with you about akko." Her voice was serious.

"What about her?"

"Today she seemed different, not really herself and, I want to help."

"So you came to me? I guess that makes more sense than going to Croix or toolbox, but what do you want me to do?"

"I was hoping you might know what's wrong with her, you being interested in her and all that."

"Don't phrase it like that please." She pinched the bridge of her nose. " It sounds wrong."

"Well do you have an idea what's going on with her?"

"To be honest, I have no idea."

They both went silent for a minute, until a voice from the doorway cut in.

"I think I can help here."

Both professors look to see Felix leaning in the doorway. Ursula seems surprised, while stitches has a more curious looked, but probably expected something like this.

"I bet you can Felix." Stitches waves a hand pulling another chair to the desk. " Why don't you take a seat and fill us in."

Felix took a seat and pulled out his holo pad. "Have a look at this." He shows the teachers the school newspaper, and how they put out that recording.

"What!? How did they get this recording?" Stitches looks around her office suspiciously.

Ursula was also shocked, this was news to her, she had no clue about Akko's midi-chlorian count or that the news crew put this out.

"You two seem surprised, why? Shouldn't the teachers know what the school news team is putting out." He asked, a little to sarcastically.

Both teachers looked at each other before Stitches started,"well to be fair, I can only read something about school drama, this is their first real story in a while if you ask me." Ursula nods hesitantly in agreement. 

"Oh but that's not all they have." Felix plugged the data stick in and showed them what's on it.

"Is this Akko's personal file?" Ursula asked.

"Yea but it looks heavily censored." Stitches rest her chin in her hand. "They probably didn't release this because that would be grounds for expulsion." She started to think "how did they even get this?"

"I have no idea." Felix calmly responded 

Stitches then narrows her eyes at "Wait how did you even get this?" She almost yelled.

"Um…" He shifted nervously in his seat. " I um…. Is that important?" 

"Right now it's not." She sighs, she has been doing that alot lately. "OK look this is something that needs to be taken care of as soon as possible, information leaks like this are serious, lord Nero would be highly disappointed in us if we don't solve this. Also it's a huge breach in security." She straightened her back thinking about what to do, looking between Felix and Ursula. Ursula has been pretty quiet through this whole ordeal.

"OK this is what we are going to do." The combat medic had come up with a hasty but pretty solid plan. "You." She points to Felix. "You did well bring this to me, I thank you. Also I'm really proud of you, I assume you went about this like one of us would which I admire, but am still concerned about." Felix blushed a little at the praise. "That being said you did your part, let us adults handle it from here, I will keep you updated on what is going on. You earned that much at least." Felix actually smiled at that. "But that being said, you can go now, I have to start on my plan."

"Understood." Felix gets up to leave, but stops at the door "before I leave can I know what the first steps of your plan are?"

"I have to go talk to toolbox, get him up to speed. Me and him can take care of my plan."

Felix seemed at least somewhat satisfied with that answer and nodded as he continued to leave, "Alright then, the rest is up to you professor," he almost called her aunt but stopped himself, stitches could tell. " I will be on my way." He left leaving the data stick with Stitches, but took his pad.

After Felix left, Ursula and Stitches looked at each other.

"So what about me, am I involved in this plan?" The blue haired teacher asked, determination to help her student in her voice and eyes, a fire of passion in her eyes over this student for some reason that Stitches can almost relate to.

"Of course you are. In fact you have the most important part in my plan." Stitches didn't think it was possible for Ursula to look more determined than she already was, but was wrong, surprisingly.

"Yes what is it, I'll do whatever I can to help!"

"All you have to do is make sure to bring Akko here after school tomorrow."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"That's all you need me to do?"

"Yea me and Toolbox will be able to handle the dirty work ourselves."

"Dirty work!? What exactly do you mean by that?"

Stitches looked at the now panicked professor. "Dirty work might be a bad choice of words, grunt work would probably be better." This seemed to calm the jedi down.

"OK that's good. I'll leave you to it." Ursula got up and left as well.

Stitches might have changed her wording to grunt work but that was to appease the jedi professor. Her original use of the dirty work was probably far more fitting with what she had planned, jedi and sith did things differently. She imagines Felix had done something more inclined with the sith to get the data stick she currently held in her hand, examining it. But whatever he did probably pales in comparison to what she is capable of, what she has done, and what she is planning on doing. She will find out how they got this information and will make sure something like this won't happen again, or atleast won't slip under her radar again. She might be a teacher at this school right now but she will always be one of Nero's loyal commandos first and foremost. A leak like this along with what toolbox had told her earlier, does start to make his earlier theory about something going on more likely than before. Whatever may be going on doesn't look too good, it also looks to be going against lord Nero's wishes. That will not be allowed along as she draws breath. Anyone who dares stand in the way of lord Nero will have to face his commandos, and not the 'teacher' versions of the commandos, but the true sith lords that they are, his enemies will be dealt with the utmost prejudice, no holding back. Stitches was sitting in her chair looking at the data stick, a sadistic gleam in her eye, and a smile. Not a warm welcoming smile as like before with her friend, but a smile that was darker, it would turn the stomach of anyone who it was directed to. Malice radiated off of her, then that smile, and Malice faded. The gleam in her eye stayed though. She laughed, " whatever is going on, I will find out, and it will be dealt with, not by a teacher, but by a commando." She said to know one in particular as she stood up. She tossed the data stick up in the air, it flipped a couple of times in the air, then she caught it. 

Her mind was focused and all she could think to herself was ' it's time to get to work. Let's go recruit my partner in crime.' A smirk formed on her face, her expression a little dark, evil almost as she left her office, ace who was there the whole time trailing after her meowing as if he was trying to talk to her, as they made their way to Toolbox's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not going to lie, i liked writing this chapter, i love droping in important and or interesting pieces of information/lore/ect.  
> any ways the next chapter or two should be the end of the first 'arch' so to say which I'm excited for. 1 because we will get to them picking their course, which i have an idea who will be in the sith, jedi,and dark jedi classes. anyone care to guess who will do what? 2. I'm excited to write the end of this arch. if you thought Felix was going a little far in a chapter or two with the whole force chocking thing, just you wait, some one is about to say hey hold my beer. if you know what I mean.  
> also just going to say this now, if we are using archs to measure things,then i can say that we will have a couple more so no need to worry. i do have a plan :]


	16. its all coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are put in place for the plan to take place.

[Toolbox's pov]

He was in his lab as per usual for him to be after school, apparently Stitches had a guest for class, that's all she told him. He didn't bother looking into it any more, he had some things to work on, in particular his experimental sniper rifle. As he worked away he heard a knocking on his door. Normally he would ignore it but the knocking continued on. 

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he opened the door on the other side he was surprised to see three students, not his usual guests of Constanze, so to say that he was a little confused as to why Amanda, Akko, and Diana were all outside his lab was an understatement, he was very confused, but also curious. 

"What can I help you three with?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"We would actually like to talk with you about something sir. We have some questions. " Diana said, her back straightened with her hands behind her.

"I figured that much." He stepped to the side, hand outstretched to invite them in. "Well come in, I'll answer what I can."

The girls stepped inside, he did as well, leaving the door opened. As he turned around Amanda was point a finger at him

"Listen here, we got questions and we want answers so you better start talking!"  
Normally he wouldn't let a student talk to him like that, and most students wouldn't be brave enough to talk like that to him either. Maybe it was because he has been helping bail Amanda out of trouble the last couple of days but she has kinda grown on him. So he'll play along.

"Amanda no need to get hostile." Diana tried to calm her down.

"No Diana I have to show I mean business!" Amanda yelled as she knocked a bunch of parts off a table. Tool box winces but was relieved it wasn't anything important.  
"Now start to talk!"

"Well for starters you haven't even asked me a question. Secondly I will admit, you're little display there was somewhat amusing, however, don't do it again." His face darkened "you got luck, that table was just spare parts, if you had knocked over anything else, a small explosion could have happened."

"Oh…" Amanda looked a little pale after that.  
"Sorry I was trying to a good cop bad cop kind of thing…"

"Its fine. I'm no stranger to good cop bad cop." He takes a seat at the table in the middle of the lab, the girls followed. "We used to do it all the time during the war," he chuckled "but at some point it became more of a bad cop, even worse cop. That was until lord Nero ordered us to tone it down."

"Why did he order that?" Akko asked.

"Well, we constantly tried to one up each other then one day Stitches took it way too far. She turned a guy completely inside out, no antistatic, the man felt it the whole time, I still gage a little when I think about it." He shivers a little.

All three of them became as pale as a ghost. 

"Enough about the good old days, or that attempt at intimidation. What can I help you girls with?"

"You're just willing to help us." Amanda asked.

"Of course, the sooner I help you the sooner you can leave."

Diana decided to take the lead. "I assume you have read the school news, correct?"

The sith lord without hesitation responded with "Nope, I don't even bother with that. Between teaching classes and everything else I have to do, I don't have much free time. Plus it's mostly just school gossip. I'm not a teen anymore."

"Well the thing is some personal information about akko was actually leaked and we wanted to see if you had any clues as to who the information got out."

"Interesting, let me see what you have then, if you have anything for me to look at that is. It would be kind of stupid of you to show up empty handed."

"Of course we do." Diana hands him the data stick and pulls out a paper copy of the school newspaper and hands it to him.

"Wow a paper copy. That's old school, I like it." He gets up to go to his computer and plugs the stick in. "Looks like we got two files to look at." He was about to click on the first file when another voice spoke up behind him.

"How's my favorite mechanic doing?"

He doesn't even need to turn around to know that voice, he does anyway. "I prefer to be called an engineer, or scientist." He is now standing up straight looking at Lady luck. 

"Don't be like that." She said as she walked up and hugged him, he returned it. "So am I interrupting something."

"Yea, you kind of are." He jokes as he turns around to go back to his computer. " I assume you won't be staying long."

"Yea I was heading out now, I just wanted to stop by and say hello."

"I'm glad you did." He grabs a box "I can you give this back to lord Nero when you get back, it's his knife."

"You think I'm going to see him soon?" 

"Of course, you're heading back to the eclipse I assume."

"Yea, I am. I guess I can be your delivery woman this time." She takes the box.

"Well I said hi. I had planned to stay longer but like you said, I'm interrupting something."  
She turns and leaves. He doesn't even try to stop her.

"That was cold. You didn't even try to get her to stay longer."

"As much as I like her, I just want to get back to work, to do that I got to get you three out of here."

He turns to continue examining the files. His eyes slightly widened when he looked at them. Then he looks at the paper article, and he goes back to not showing any surprises.

"Alright I think I understand the situation, the truth about Akko's midi-chlorian count is out, and you three want to find out who did it." 

"That sums it up." Amanda casually added.

"So why come to me?"

"Well we thought maybe professor stitches might have done it." Akko supplies.

His face gets a serious look to it. "No that would be impossible." He states with almost completely certainty.

"How do you know? You haven't even looked into it yet. We just told you."

"Because if she were to it would go against the alp-" he stops himself "it would go against how a teacher should act."

"So what she is a sith." Diana asked, a sort of venom in her voice.

Anger flashes on the teachers face for a minute before he takes a deep breath and goes back to his neutral state "Well yes she is a sith, but us sith have some standards, also the recording on this leads me to believe otherwise, also the file wouldn't be that censored if she had leaked."

The bit about the recording caught Diana's attention. "What about the recording makes you think that?"

"Listen to it." He plays the recording. They all listen carefully. After it ended Amanda was the one to speak 

"So what about it?"

The teacher let out a sigh. "It sounds muffled."

"So what?" Amanda asked in a sharp manner, not quite getting why that matters.

Now he almost got an you just offended me look for a brief second. "It the muffled sound makes me think the recording device was hidden, which could mean someone bugged her office."

"What if she hid the device her self?" Diana asked. 

He laughs at that "let me tell you kids something any hidden recording devices that she would plant would have way better audio quality trust me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I made them, and I make quality work, that sounds like some cheap recorder."

"So now where back to square one then." Akko said sadly. 

"Not really kids."

All three look at him.

"You did the right thing bringing this to my attention. I'll take care of this from here, me and Stitches will figure something out so you kids don't worry about it."

The three girls all gave some kind of Alright as confirmation of this, albeit a little hesitant or disappointed that they were essentially off the case.

"Before I have you three go back to your rooms, I have to ask, you did get this from the news team right?"

"Yes we did."

"I'm not about to ask how, now run along." 

The three of them left, leaving the teacher just sitting there thinking, he then got up and went to a drawer and pulled out a small satchel filled with small, slightly flat rectangles about four inches tall. He also pulled out a scanner of some kind. He walked around the room with the scanner, nothing of note happened on it which satisfied him, he then placed some of the rectangular objects around the lab.  
____________________________________  
[Stitches pov]

Stitches watched from the doorway as toolbox went around his lab with a scanner of some kind, and then placed some objects. She just leaned there waiting for him to notice, he did not though. She eventually let out a cough to get his attention. He turns to see her there.

"Ah you here, that's great, I was about to get you."

"Oh you were about to get me? What for?" She asked.

"Probably the same reason you are here if I'm correct. But just to be sure, tell me why you are here."

"The news team put out an article about Akko."

"Yup that's what I was about to talk to you about, the girl was just here talking to me about that."

"Oh really now."

The two then told each other about how they found out about the situation just so they both had all the information, to make sure one didn't lose out on anything.

"So now that we are on the same page, I assume you have a plan Stitches?"

"Yes I do, but before I get into that what were you doing?"

"Well I assumed your office was bugged so I use this scanner to look for any in my lab, then put this things," He holds up one of the rectangular things up. " around to make sure I don't get bugged, these will Jam any bugs and alter me to them if someone ever tries to."

"Should we use that in my office?"

"Yea and a few other important room, like my office, your lab and some other places, but let's just worry about your office for now."

They made their way to her office. Once inside they started their scanning for recording devices, he had given Stitches a tool belt,, a bag full of blockers, and a scanner as well. It didn't take long until they got a hit.

"Hey I think I found something." She yelled as she was under a vent cover near her desk. "Give me a hand."

He walked over and gave her a boost, she was on his shoulders not completely sitting as she reached for the vent cover. "It's loose."

"Sounds like a good place for a novice to hide a device then."

She pushed the cover up into the vent and peaked in, and saw a small device.

"Bingo."

She picks up the device and examines it closely 

"Take a look at this." She throws it down to him. He catches it without dropping her.

"Interesting. Get down so I can look at this closer." 

She hops down, allowing him to take a closer look at the device. He pushed a button on it.   
"Now it's off, let's get these blockers up, then you can tell me about your plan."

The two do just that. Once they made sure her office was secure, Stitches told him her plan. As she went on about it, he also had gotten a similar lock on his face, one that showed he was far too excited for a plan like this, a similar smile on his face that matched the one she wore when she was thinking of this plan. The same smile that would deter most people from approaching them, not Stitches though she enjoyed seeing that smile, it drew her in, like it would most siths like her, mainly the other commandos and more messed up in the head individuals. 

"So I take it you're in?"

"Of course! We haven't done something like this in a while, I love it!"

"Good let's start with preparations then."

"Agreed, but after we make the preparations, we should make sure no other rooms are bugged, and take a look at what's on this device, maybe it has a wireless connection to something, which could lead us to whoever planted this."

"Good idea, how about after we get everything together, you look into that device, while I look into the other rooms. When you're done you can help me." She proposed.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll make a list of rooms you should check first, however I think we have some preparations to get to first. "

"Yes we do." 

They both smiled evilly, as they got to work. Some calls were made, actions taken, all the pieces were nearly in place. They did all that they could for the plan, it would be done by tomorrow. Once all the preparations were done, they got to work taking care of the device problem, Toolbox went to his lab, and Stitches checked out rooms, they worked late into the night, and into early morning.  
____________________________________  
[Stitches pov.]

It was breakfast time early the next morning, her and Toolbox were sitting in one of the commandos personal quarters for when they stay here, it was boomstick's. They saved his office,lab and room for last because he had a habit of booby trap things with explosives, or his favorite one, the old you open the door and get shot by a shotgun trap. The sat slumped against each other back to back.

"I fucking hate him sometimes." Toolbox said exasperated.

"Agreed, I can only take getting shot by a shotgun so many times in one night."

"Yea that last one almost got me."

"But hey at least we got all the rooms we had to though."

"Yea, we might need to go over the whole school if the fact that we found more of those things is anything to go by."

"Yup…"

"Let's go get some breakfast." He gets up, helping her to her feet as well.

"You know it looks like you were right about something going on."

"Of course I am! I'm always right!" He jokes.

When they got to the cafeteria to eat, they met Ursula and Croix at their usual spot.

"You look tired." Croix immediately said.

"Well a couple nights of no sleep leaves you tired." Toolbox said then injected him self with something. "That's better." He shook his head awake.

"What's that?'' Ursula asked.

"A stimulus that Stitches made, helps keep you awake and aware." 

"How many have you had?" Stitches asked.

"I think that was the fourth one this week."

"You have to slow down with those! And actually get some sleep."

"Yea I know. I was planning to sleep last night but then we had all that stuff to do, and we have that thing today, I need to be up for that." He argued. 

She thought about it. "Alright fine I'll give you that, but after today you are going to bed, even if I have to force you to."

"Deal." 

They sat and ate in silence for a moment. 

"So what did you two have to do last night?" Croix asked with a cheeky smile.

Toolbox with the most serious face he had ever worn went ," we fuc-" then was cut off by a slap upside the head. "Ouch!" He ruled his head.

"Ignore him." Stitches said "we were making preparations for something, we will tell you about it later." She then pointed at Ursula "as for you, remember to bring akko to my office at the end of the day." 

Ursula nodded, as stitches got up to leave before toolbox stopped her.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm, to which she turned to look at him. 

"Want one?" He holds up another injector with the same stimulus in it.

"No, I only give those to you because you insist on staying up for days at a time, you gotta stop doing that, or else I'm going to cut you off of them."

"Ha you think I need drugs to stay up all night!" He laughs "I've gone a long time without sleep plenty of times before you made this stimulus!"

"I guess that means I can stop giving you them."

All confidence drops from his face and voice. "No wait, don't do that!"

She laughs a little "I won't, I promise, at least not yet. But you have to start sleeping more. Anyways I'm going to get a coffee and go to my class see you guys." That was that she got her coffee and made her way to her class, hopefully the coffee will help get her through the day.  
____________________________________  
[Stitches pov]

The day dragged on, she honestly just wanted classes to end, luckily it was her last class of the day. The whole class settled in, and got out their things surprisingly fast. She was actually quite impressed with how fast they got themselves into line. But she still wanted to just be done with classes for the day, she couldn't stop thinking about the plan all day, it was the best they could do on such sort notice.

"Alright class I'll be honest with you, I'm not in the mood today, so today will just be a free period, any questions before I let you go?"

The hand that got raised surprised her, it was sucy Manbavaran, this girl had caught her attention recently, she was not stupid by any means, but stitches had realized there is more to her than people think. Sucy had stopped by after classes a few times, despite school only going on for a little over a week and a half at this point. This student showed interest In stitches and her work, mainly a bout poisons and such. Stitches didn't have a favorite student per say but out of all the first years this year, well sucy had grown on her. Sucy reminded her of herself, not of her at that age though. When Stitches was that young she was interested in biology and poisons to help people, later that became twisted to using her knowledge to help her allies and to hurt her enemies. She just realized she was starting to long.

"Um, yes Sucy?"

" I had a question about yesterday's lesson." She said in her monotone voice.

"Of course go on ahead."

"According to what we learned yesterday, some abilities are only able to be Inherited, right, so is it possible for someone to possess multiple of these abilities. Even more so is it possible for these abilities to be completely lost or destroyed?"

Now that's part of the reason why she likes sucy, no one thought of that yesterday, heck that questions, rarely ever came up when she taught this in the past. Granted there are still some things to go over but still. That question of can someone have more than one is a good one, she actually hasn't gotten that one before, as for the second one well that was on the one rarely asked, and is a true sith like idea. Stitches smiled a little proud of her student. 

"Those are some good questions, for the first one, can someone have multiple abilities have multiple abilities the answer is yes, it's all genetics, it's completely possible for two people with unique abilities to get together and have a child that Inherits both parents abilities, although the probability is low, but not b impossible. Actually there have been some cases of force sensitive inheriting multiple abilities but those tend to be ones that can be taught." She paused before continuing. "As for your second question as to whether inheritable abilities can be destroyed or loss, well the answer is yes. I'm actually surprised you thought of that question, people rarely do."

"So if such abilities can be lost or destroyed, has it happened before?" Sucy asked a little less monotone, maybe even some excitement in her voice.

Stitches frowns a little at that. "In fact it has happened before."

The whole class was now focused on this conversation. 

"How did it happen, and when did it?" Sucy pushed more.

Stitches was now out of her chair and in front of her desk, leaning against it. "That my students is an old story, as I said yesterday some of these abilities are very powerful, and have great potential when used correctly. One such ability, the name of that ability doesn't really matter right now, was very powerful if used correctly, at first one would see it as mediocre, but once you look closer, you would realize the potential it had. The potential could make a novice duelist into an unstoppable force, and even it could technically make someone immortal." 

"So what happened to this ability?" A random student interrupted.

"I'm getting there hold on!" The student stiffened and apologized. "Anyway so what happened is the sith happened…." She looked disappointed saying that. "Now I just want to clarify this was because of the old sith, we are changing the ways of the current sith for the better, this event being one of the reasons why. So the sith of old had a belief that they should get as much power as possible, the strongest sith is the right one. Which still rings a little true to this day but like I said, we are working on it and have made large steps in the right direction. So these old sith realize the potential of this ability, with as powerful as it could be, and the fact that it could not be taught made it a problem. So that's when the purge of this ability began, the sith hunted down anyone with this ability, their families, anyone that could have it, and killed them. The only ones who had this ability by the end of the purge were siths. However the old sith being as power hungry as they were, then turned on their fellow siths who had the ability. The last sith to have this ability died around five hundred years ago."

The class goes silent. 

"What was his name?" Sucy asked.

Stitches let out a half hearted laugh at that, it was a mixture between a sigh and a chuckle, almost a light scuff. "That sith had a few names, he was a very powerful sith after all. He isn't talked about much in recent times, but the most common name for him these days is The Forsaken Emperor."

That was all, Stitches said," that's enough teaching for me today, it's a free class today, so study or meditate, if you want to go out to the field or arenas let me know and I'll give you a pass." She sat back in her chair, leaning back, she propped her legs up on her desk and rested her hands behind her head. She then closed her eyes.

She was going to take a cat nap, but Amanda showed up, "hey um professor stitches, did professor toolbox tell you about yesterday?"

Stitches sighed, she just wanted to get some rest. "About the Akko thing?"

"Yea about that." She looks down a little nervous.

"Yea he told me about it, and how you guys thought I had something to do with it. Which hurts a little coming from you O'Neil." That wasn't a lie, it kind of did hurt.

"Sorry about that Toolbox said that it couldn't be you."

"Well he is right about that." That class is chattering and not paying attention to this conversation, Stitches is still in her relaxed pose. "But I can't blame you for trying to come up with a suspect so I'll let it go this time."

"That's good." Amanda pauses, "so he said he would take care of it. Are you helping?"

"Of course, us commandos are like family, we stick together, it's the only reason why we've survived this long."

"So how are you guys going to handle it and when?"

"You ask a lot of questions Amanda."

"Sorry it's just Akko is upset about the whole thing."

"Well you guys can relax, it should be taken care of today, all I have to do is talk with master Ursula and Akko today after school. After that, everything else is in place to fix this situation."

"Really?" 

"Yea just make sure to tell Akko that Ursula will come get her after school to talk with me, then this whole situation will be over with I promise."

Amanda nods though stitches didn't see it with her eyes being closed, but she did sense Amanda leaving presumably to go talk with Akko. Finally Stitches was alone, she could try to take a nap again, then Amanda walked back up.

"One more thing." She said a little nervous.

"What?" 

"Can I borrow your speeder again?"

"Are you really going to ask that in class?"

"Well yea you said we have a free day so I wanted to drive a speeder around one of the tracks, you know quicken my reflexes and stuff."

"You most of those courses are for combat speeders right? The few 'civilian' practice courses for normal speeders won't be that interesting for the likes of you."

"Can't your speeder handle the combat courses?" 

"Yea probably, but if Nelson is out there she is going to yell at you."

"Only if she catches me."

"If you run away and don't get caught, she will just yell at me."

"Well are there some like teacher tracks I can go on?"

"Yea but again I'm Supposed to be teaching now, if you get caught in my speeder we are both going to be in trouble, you for being in the teacher track unsupervised and me for letting it happen. Or I'll just get in trouble if they think you are me."

"Oh…" Amanda sounds dejected which makes stitches feel a little bad. 

"Look how about if you stop causing trouble for a bit I'll let you try the teacher track or something."

"Ok. Can I still borrow your speeder though?"

"Right now or in general?"

"In general."

"Oh yea that's ok." Stitches looked up and realized class passed faster than she expected.

"Cool, can I borrow it after school today then?"

"Why?"

"Well you said you and Toolbox have everything handled, so I wanted to go for a ride around town, Cons also wanted to get something. Also Jasminka heard about this bakery, and I thought maybe we could get something to celebrate the whole you guys taking care of this thing."

Stitches doesn't even look as she reached into her robes and pulled out her keys, and garage access pass, and then casually threw them to her. Amanda caught them. 

"You can use it after school, you know the rules, also pick me up something if you do go to that bakery, a dough not or something. Also you know my rules about my speeder."

"Alright." Amanda did a little fist pump before going back to her seat.

Amanda finally went back to her seat, leaving stitches alone again, which didn't last very long, she felt another presence approaching, staring at her. She peaked an eye open to see Hannah and Barbara glaring at her.

"What was that?" Hannah began.

"What was what?" The teacher was playing dumb.

"We saw you give Amanda something, what was it?"

"First off girls, I don't appreciate you glaring at me." She closed her eyes and went back to her original position. "Secondly I don't have to answer that, I might be a teacher but I don't appreciate that tone, so move along." She waved them off with one hand, if stitches had her eyes opened she would have seen the looks on these girls faces. The looks were disbelief, like that they can't believe she just brushed them off. But they went back to their seats a little angry now. After that nothing else had happened, the bell rang and everyone left, only thing of note was she heard some people demanding answers, and someone else smugly refusing to answer. That and Stitches saw Akko stare at her as she left.

With the class empty, Stitches got up and locked her classroom before heading to her office. 

Once she got to her office she sat down at her desk, she opened the drawer to make sure a particular item was there, then she waited.

She didn't wait too long, it was only like ten minutes tops, but each minute left she was a little more anxious than the last, but when she heard that knock on the door it all vanished. She took in a deep breath, and a slight smirk came to her face before vanishing as she yelled "come in the door is unlocked." The door opened to reveal Akko and Ursula standing there, a ghost of a smile was on her face as she motioned for the two to take a seat. As the pair made their way to the seats, Stitches could only think one thing 'looks like it's all coming together."


	17. this is how real sith negotiate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sith teachers follow through on their frankly over the top, and a little extreme plan to fix the mess they got involved in, its the least they can do, they are a little responsible for it if you squint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't think any one was expecting this, i hope. also i could have made thisand last chapter like one super long one but that would have been long, and two chapters felt right

[Stitches pov]

Ursula and Akko took a seat in front of her desk, she did notice that Akko looked nervous to say the least.

"You wanted to talk to me, Ms. Stitches?"

"Yes I did. You seem nervous Ms. Kagari, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I think, I just have no clue why you wanted to talk to me, am I in trouble?"

"Did Amanda not tell you?"

"Tell me what? She just said that you were going to have someone come getting me after class."

"Of course she did, don't worry you're not in trouble." She can't believe Amanda was so vague about this to Akko, was she just messing with her friend? Well actually yes that is pretty inline with Amanda's behavior.

"That's a relief." Akko let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "So why did you want to see me then?"

"There is a few things actually, the first thing is that I have become aware of your situation with the school news team. I wish to ensure you, we are investigating this leak as we speak, and are doing everything we can to prevent another one."

"That's good to hear." Akko let's out a somewhat forced smile. "I just wish this didn't happen at all."

"I also wish that this didn't happen, and I'm working on fixing this, especially because some new information came up."

"New information?" Akko asked curiously, both her and Ursula looked confused and curious at this new development.

"Yes, new information has come up. Do you remember what I told you the last time we talked?"

"Yea, you said my midi-chlorian count was low."

"I also said I don't make mistakes when it comes to this sort of thing."

"You did say that too, why does that matter?"

"Well Akko the thing is, that was a lie more or less."

"WHAT!?" Akko yells as she jumps up to her feet,and slams her hands on the desk in front of her. "So you were wrong, and I got bullied because of it?!"

"Look please don't get upset, and let me explain."

Akko sat back in her chair and calmed down somewhat. "OK explain please."

"It bothered me that your count was so low so I went back and retested it again, turns out my scanner was a little off, I even had to redo a few other students, but your count was the only one off by a lot, and I mean a lot."

"So wait, what is my actual count?" Any sort of anger Akko had was replaced with enthusiasm, she was practically jumping in excitement, this was good news to her.

"5,212." Stitches said plainly. 

"You mean my count is average! Yes!" She fist pumps the air. "That's great!"

"Akko, just because your count is average, I just want you to know, you might have trouble using the force still."

"Why is that?"

"Unlike most people here, you are still new to the force, you haven't actively been using it or training since you were young like other students. But you should get the hang of it eventually."

"Thanks for telling me, I can't wait to tell everyone else."

"You're welcome, but you shouldn't be thanking me, my mistake has caused you problems."

"Yra that's true… but at least you made a mistake, instead of being right this time. That's good news for me in my book."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, but Akko I do intend to fix my mistake, alright."

"Thank you then professor."

"Don't thank me just yet, now run along. You can probably catch up with your friends."

"I will." Akko said as she was already out of her seat and heading to the door. "Bye!" And then she was gone.

Ursula and Stitches sat in the room for a minute. Once Stitches was sure Akko was gone, she opened a drawer and pulled a device out, she then pushed a button on it. 

"What's that?" Ursula asked.

"A recording device." Stitches didn't bother to elaborate as she looked to the door which toolbox had just entered.

"So you got what we needed?" He asked as he walked. 

"Yup. The rest is up to you." She hands him the device.

"Alright then, I'll finish this up soon." He turned to walk out the way he came no other words were exchanged. He made sure to shut the door behind.

Ursula was confused, these two seem to leave her baffled far more than they should.  
"Wait why did you have a recording device?"

"It's all part of the plan, trust me."

Ursula sat there thinking for a moment "Wait, are you going to use that recording to stop people from bullying Akko?"

"You caught on fast." She hums.

"Well having the truth leaked by you guys could probably help her, at least that's what you two are hoping for right?"

"That's right." Stitches tried to hide the look on her face, one that told there was more to this than Ursula realized. She unfortunately didn't hide it fast enough the professor across from her seemed to pick up on that.

"Wait, that's not all is it." Ursula said as a matter of fact instead of a question.

"I don't have to answer that."

Ursula seemed to be lost in thought. "Wait, were you lying about something in that recording?" Her voice was low.

"Yea I was." Stitches looked up at the ceiling. No point in hiding it from Ursula.

"What were you lying about?"

Stitches thought about her next words carefully, " I said exactly what I need to say, Ursula. I don't make mistakes."

Ursula seemed to catch onto that. "You mean that you weren't wrong?!"

Stitches frowned as she looked back to Ursula. "Yup."

"So you lied to Akko about her midi-chlorian count?"

"Not technically."

"What does that mean?"

"Well officially I made a mistake, and have fixed and updated her file." Stitches clicked something on her computer, and then turned the monitor to show Ursula. "See right there it clearly says that she has a midi-chlorian count of 5,212."

"I see that, but that's a lie apparently."

"So?" Stitches shrugs her shoulders.

"So? What do you mean so? That's a problem." Ursula almost shouts out of frustration.

"I don't see how that is a problem." Stitches calmly states.

"There are a few things wrong, one. her files are now incorrect, two Akko now thinks she has a far higher midi-chlorian count than she has!"

"Those don't seem like problems to me. The files are correct as long as no one finds out, and as for her thinking that she has a higher count, well it will stop her from being bullied, which I see as a win."

"But what if she, you know… "

"If she can't use the force? I went over this with Akko before, it's not impossible for her to use the force, theoretically, I thought you would be more supportive."

That took Ursula back. "I am, I just don't want her to get hurt!"

"You were OK with her when she knew fore sure what her count was, why so worried now?"

"I don't want her to get in over her head, she might try something that she might not be able to handle, because she thinks she is more force sensitive than she really is."

"That's stupid people get in over their heads all the time, hell I have even done it. Plus I'm sure she can probably use the force, I mean she has been having visions ever since she got here it seems, the knife incident, my lightSaber incident. So clearly she is capable of something, she just needs some extra help."

"Yes, you're right." Ursula said, with less anger, but more confidence and somehow nervousness in her voice, kind of a contradiction.

Stitches noticed this and sighs well it is time to give her a pep talk.

"Ursula, you are one of the best professors here if you ask me. You normally have this drive to do your best, but clearly this Akko thing has shaken your resolve. So then will you let me tell you something?"

"Tell me what?"

"A story that I think you might need to hear."

Ursula nodded giving Stitches the OK to begin 

"Good, now then before I begin I want you to know this is a true story."

"Is it now?" Ursula almost teased.

"It is, now then let me begin. Once there was a kitten. This kitten was weak and small. It's parents left it to fend for itself. The kitten had to survive on its own even at that young age. People mistreated the kitten, abused it, and made it know that they thought it was trash. One day, after months on its own the kitten found itself on its last straw, an attempt to get food had gone wrong." Ursula was looking more and more concerned as the story went on. Stitches paused to pour herself a drink from her bottle in her desk, which she knocked back before continuing. "The kitten had tried to steal from a disgusting man." She spat the words out like venom. "That man had caught the kitten in the act and had decided to punish the kitten, the things he did to that kitten were sick to say the least. When that man was done, he left the kitten to die in some dark dirty alleyway. Broken bones, cuts, bruises, litter the kittens body, those were just some of the things left behind from that scumbag." Stitches looks legitimately angry now, she almost crushed her glass in her hand, her teeth were gritted.

"You don't need to continue." Ursula let out quietly.

"No I do. As I was saying that cat was left to die, with the last of its strength the kitten let out a desperate cry for help. Why the cat did, I don't know. No one had shown it kindness at that point, why would that change now. But cry out for help it did. out of all the people to hear it, only one came. A boy came. The boy was young himself, but heard that familiar cry for help, one he had cried out himself, as he too was alone at one point like this kitten. He rescued the kitten that day. He patched it up, and got it back to full health. The kitten was overjoyed to have this boy in its life. The boy became like a father to the kitten. The boy gave it a home, food,ect. He even found some of those who wronged the kitten. The boy did a lot for the kitten and worked hard for it. Then one day when the kitten was older, it decided it wanted to help the boy like how he had helped the kitten. But the words from the past rang in the kitten's head, words about how small it was, how weak and pathetic, how it won't amount to anything. The kitten had become shy again because of those thoughts.  
The boy noticed that, and took the kitten in his arms and told it, 'I will love you no matter what, I don't know what has you down but whatever it is, it isn't something I can't help you with. The kitten realized that the boy was right, with the boy's help, that kitten became a cat one day. A cat that could survive on its own. A cat who became the things everyone said it couldn't."

There was silence in the room, as Ursula processed the story. "So this story, you told me this because it relates to me correct?"

"Yea, it does in some way. In this situation, Akko is that cat, and you are the boy."

Ursula smiles slightly, "so this story is about a student and mentor, and you are telling me that I should be that mentor?"

"From where I'm sitting, you look to be the only one capable of being that mentor."

Ursula stands up, more determined than ever.  
"You're right, I have to be that mentor, thanks!" She turns to leave but pauses at the door " Hey so is that really a true story?"

"Every word of it." Her voice was low and grim. "But hey at least it had a happy ending."

"Who is it about?"

"I'll be honest with you, that story isn't really mine to tell, and it definitely isn't my place to say who it is about."

Ursula nodded and left.

Stitches looked at the time, "well it should be done about now."  
____________________________________  
[Toolbox's pov]

He had taken the recording from Stitches straight to his lab, he edited it so that only the necessary information was on it. He already had the other things he needed, so once he had the edited recording he made his way to the news crew room. He didn't even bother knocking, he just walked in, the room was full of the whole student team for the news crew.

"Who's in charge here!?" He yelled, he knew the answer but hey, he was going to be a little dramatic if he wanted to.

"I am!" A voice shouted, and a hand rose up.

"What's your name?" He knew the answer of course but wanted to mess around a bit.

" Wangari." She answered plainly, her demeanor changing from a surprised seriousness, almost military like, to a relax smugness almost. "So what can I help you with, professor."

"For starters everyone but you leave this room and go somewhere else." No of the students moved, like they didn't seem to believe him.  
"NOW!" He shouted which caused them all to scramble to gather their things and leave. The room cleared out leaving just the sith and Wangari. The sith shut and locked the door then walked towards her, and placed the data stick that he had gotten from Akko and her friends yesterday.

"A data stick?" The reporter tried to play oblivious 

"Don't play dumb with me, I have some questions and demands, all for you. And trust me whatever they did to get this from you will be nothing compared to what I have planned."  
He pulls out the pistols he has strapped under one of his arms then slammed it down on the desk pointed directly at the reporter.

"What are you doing? Trying to threaten me?" She scoffs. You're a teacher here, I can get you in so much trouble."

"Oh I'm not threatening you yet." He uses the force to fling stuff off her desk, all except the gun and data stick. He paces back and forth, his hand behind his back." I was here last night you know."

"What?"

"Yea I came here to make sure there was no hidden recording device in here."

"You think there was one, that's funny." She scoffs 

"There wasn't one, which was a little disappointing."

"So did you come here to tell me there wasn't a secret recording device, because this is a waste of my time, and yours too."

"No, I came for a few things. 1. I want to know how you got kagari's file and that recording. 2. I want you to write another article, apologizing for how you were wrong, using this as your evidence as to why you are wrong." He places a data stick with the recording he had just edited. "I want that back when you're done, and 3. You will never speak of this again to anyone."

"And why should I do that, I could just go to the headmistress right now and tell her all about this, this was a very stupid thing for a teacher to do."

"Well I was hoping you would do it just because I told you to to be honest."

"That's right you're a teacher, you can't touch me, and you came in here, knocking stuff over and basically threatening me." She still has a smug attitude, because she thinks she has all the cards here.

"Well kid let me tell you something, yes I'm a teacher here, however I will always be one of lord Nero's commandos first and foremost."

"Oh is that supposed to scare me."

"I haven't gotten to that yet."

"Try me." She said with a misplaced confidence as she leans forward.

"Oh I like your confidence kid. But you see I like I said am one of lord Nero's commandos, we have ways to get things done, so while as a teacher I can't touch you, I have no problem working around that, though I am willing to break that rule though, hence the gun." He stops pacing.

"What do you mean work around it?"

"Well you see, the new age of jedi have relaxed on the no attachment thing, and well you aren't even In the jedi course, you're trying to be a dark jedi which makes this even easier." He smirks.

"So what are you saying."

"I'm saying I can hurt you in other ways, maybe going after someone, or something you love, who knows." He shrugs.

"So you're trying to scare me like that? Try harder."

"Oh I will, but I should warn you first, if you go against any of us commandos, you go against all of us. Which puts not just your life, but the lives of others in danger, do understand?"

She begins to stand up. "That's it I'm-" she is cut off as she is pulled down back to her chair looking at the sith, he isn't even trying to hold her down from the looks of it, he is able to do that with ease it seems, she is starting to lose that confidence she had earlier. "Listen here you can't do this to me! Let me go!"

"You haven't let me finish talking yet kid." He pulls a disk shaped object and throws it on the ground in the middle of the room, so he is in-between the disk and the desk. "Do you want to know something funny?" The reporter remained silent. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Well when I think about my fellow commandos, I think of them as family, I would give my life for them if I had to, and they think the same, so it makes me laugh when people think that they can just mess with one of us, no if you want to fight one of us then you have to fight all of us, and this rings true no matter how small the fight maybe." He smiles warmly at that thought.

"Why is that funny to you?" 

"Oh because it just is, and it just fits well for the current situation."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well because you refused to do this the easy way, so now I get to show how a true sith lord gets what they want!" He does an evil laugh as he pushes a button on his wrist. The disk in the middle of the room activates, projecting a feed of someone just throwing rocks at a wall.

The reporter squints her eyes. "What is this? Rocks I'm so scared." She was trying to act tough.

"Longshot we are seeing you're feed, can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you, about time you. Everyone is in position."

"That's good to hear I got our special guest."

"Copy that. Shall I get into position."

"Please do."

The video feed show the person putting together a sniper rifle, out of a briefcase.

"So you may be wondering who this is kid." Toolbox begins to explain. "Well this here is Longshot, she is one of my fellow commandos. The best shot out there, she can handle herself in lightSaber combat, but really excels at sniping, I don't she has ever missed a shot, she can and will hit her target, or targets with accuracy like no other, and with speed, she can switch between targets like no one else."

"Aww that's sweet of you to say." The sniper said as she finished putting together the sniper rifle then going to the ledge of the roof she was on, directly across from a high class restaurant with giant window planes as a wall.

"So what a sniper looking at an empty restaurant, big deal. " Wangari said sarcastically, trying to save face.

"Not completely empty, Longshot, can you show her the others."

The sniper looks through her scope and zooms in on a pair of men sitting at a table, both had black suits on with sunglasses. One had white hair, while the other had dirty blond hair, almost brown.

"So what some dudes who wear sunglasses inside?"

"That's funny kid, no they have sunglasses on to hide their eyes."

"What?" Gears start to turn in her head.

"Yea they have sith eyes, they are commandos after all. The dirty blond is knightmare while the other one is allusion. We like to call them the clones."

"The clones?"

"You sure don't know alot for a reporter, the clones are basically clones of lord Nero himself, his thinking was 'who can I trust the most. Oh my self.' Which I guess he was right. Those two are some of our heavier hits, but that is expected."

"Oh why do I care that you have three commandos out at some restaurant?"

"Three? No I'm not done." He pushed another button the screen split into two showing a second feed. It's in a dark area with a flashing red light standing out. "Boomstick you there?"

"Yea I just finished up with the bomb, did you want it to take out the restaurant or the whole block, I forgot which."

"The restaurant."

"Good, that's what I thought."

Then on the snipers view she turns on what looks to be thermal vision. "Hey I see you down there give a wave." Boomstick does and the person she sees in thermal waves before she turns thermal off.

"So what you just showed me you have a bomb planted underneath your own people. Real intimidating."

"Oh you got it wrong, the bomb is just for clean up."

"What?!"

Toolbox looks at his watch. "Hey Longshot look to the front entrance please." 

The sniper does as asked, and zooms In to the front to see a Limousine speeder pull up, and park. The reporter looks unfazed until she sees a lot of familiar people step out.

"Wait is that…"

"Yup. That's your family right there. In the span of a few hours I was able to arrange for, four commandos to meet here and prepare to kill everyone you love, then destroy an entire building to get rid of the evidence. You see this is what it's like in the big leagues with us kid." He leans back against a wall as he looks at his fingernails, as if bored. "That is unless you do as I say."

"That can't be my family!" 

"Really now." He walks over and takes her phone. "Shall we call." He unlocked the phone with ease, and calls her mom. On the screen they see one of the women pick up a phone, then Wangari hears "Hello, sweetheart."

She looks up at the sith wide eyed ,"y-yes mom, Hello I just was missing you guys and wanted to call and say high." She lied, not knowing what might happened if she tried to warn her family, so she played along.

"Oh were great sweetheart, one of your teachers was so nice, she called and said she was going to treat the whole family to a nice dinner in your name. Apparently you really impressed them. Are you on your way?"

Toolbox then spoke up. "We're running a little late, but we will be there soon, just go on ahead and order without us, Teo teachers are already there, enjoy yourselves."

"We will!" Then her mom hung up. 

"You wouldn't hurt innocent people!"

"Oh yes we would, do you have any idea what I have done." He chuckles.

"Alright fine I'll do whatever you want."

"You hear that Longshot, Boomstick we got what we want, go ahead and stand down, then join the party."

Both give affirmations as they cut off the feed.

"So then how did you get what's on that data stick." He stops holding her down.

"I don't know who they were, I just got a message one day telling me to meet at a certain location, there a man in a skull mask gave me this, that's how I swear."

"A skull mask? That sounds bad. Could be a problem." He holds his chin. "But that's a later problem."

"Alright now that I told you what you wanted, I'll write an article about how I was wrong, and never speak of this again! You'll leave my family alone then right?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll start writing right away."

"Not so fast, you have a dinner to go to, then you will show me where this meeting place was."

"Wait what?"

"Were you not paying attention, the party was for you, it would look weird if you didn't show up, go get change then go to the teacher parking garage, I'll drive you."

He walked away, disappointed that he didn't get more information. But the skull mask, now that is something to note. Hopefully it's not what he thinks it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is technically the end of the first "arc" of the story. what did you think? any questions that need to be cleared up?


End file.
